Diet Coke and Skittles
by mellysaurus
Summary: Jessie May in an outcast in the WWE. She has a history of Anorexia and working among all the Diva's in the WWE has forced old habits back into her life, can a fellow outcast help her before it's too late? Jeff Hardy.OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you've come here from Skylar Rose then I've probably signed my death sentence as I'm writing 2 fan fictions at the same time, this one and Skylar Rose, if you haven't started to read Skylar Rose then go over to my profile and take a look and if you're here because of Skylar Rose then enjoy. This story is set in modern day but with my favourites still being in the WWE. Also this story will contain sensitive issues, sex, maybe some violence and foul language so if you're easily offended… don't read it sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS EXPECT JESSIE. ALL OTHER SUPERSTARS AND GIMMICKS ARE PROPERTY OF WWE AND THE NOTED SUPERSTAR. **

**More in depth summary: Jessica May is an outcast in the WWE, she moved over from the U.K to follow her dreams of being a professional wrestler and was signed to the WWE thanks to meeting and befriending Kelly Kelly, 3 months down the line the story starts and Jessica May known as Jessie and the stage name of Jessie May, has a history of Anorexia and being around all the stunning divas forces her illness back into her mind. Can a fellow outcast help her overcome her illness before it's too late? Jeff Hardy/OC. **

Jessie stood in front of the mirror in the girl's locker room. Her eyes scanned over her body.

_You're so fat. Much fatter than all the other girls here._

The voice in her head spat as her eyes hovered over her stomach. To everyone else, Jessie looked like she was on the verge of being severely underweight but in her eyes, she was the size of a whale. She shook the voice out of her head. She needed to get focused for her match.

"You ready?" A voice that didn't belong in her head said from behind her. She turned and smiled as Kelly Kelly grinned at her best friend. Jessie nodded.

"Sure am." She said with a fake confidence that always seemed to fool her work colleagues. She smiled again and followed Kelly out of the girl's locker room. Jessie looked her friend up and down as she walked behind her to the gorilla position and wished that she was skinny like her. Jessie and Kelly approached the gorilla position. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest as she looked down at her ring gear. She was wearing black and gold tights to cover the fat on her thighs and a matching long sleeved cropped top to hide the scars that covered her arms. She couldn't be bothered with covering them with make-up today so she opted for the long sleeves.

_The clock hits 12 and she enters the room_

_But if looks could kill then we all would be doomed_

_After just one kiss you're not able to move_

_From the venomous lips and her poison perfume. _

Jessie heard her theme ring out across the arena, she drew in a deep breath and ducked through the curtain to face the crowd. She stood on the top stage and posed whilst the crowd cheered and called out her name. She walked down the ramp slapping the hands of her fans and her fake smile started to turn into a real one. Her fans always made her feel better. She started off at a run and slid under the bottom rope and into the ring. She stood up straight and posed again then went over to her corner as Kelly Kelly came to join her. She stared at her friend as she made her way down the ramp. She was insanely jealous of her stunning best friend. The way she was so beautifully skinny. Her hair was always perfect and she radiated beauty. If Jessie could swap with her she would in a heartbeat. Jessie smiled at her friend as they hi-5'd in the ring.

_You can look but you can't touch_

_You keep dreaming about the stars above_

Jessie watched as The Bella Twins made their entrance. Jessie gazed at their perfectly flat and toned stomachs and felt that usual twang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She gazed intently at the twins as they made their way to the ring. To the innocent eye, it would look like she was staring down her opponents but in reality she was staring at them out of jealousy.

The Bella Twins flipped into the ring and stood face to face with Jessie and Kelly then stepped back to argue over who was going to start the match. Jessie turned to Kelly Kelly and nodded. Kelly Kelly smiled and stepped through the ropes to stand on the apron. Jessie smiled and turned to face Brie Bella who was starting the match for the twins. And then the bell rung.

"Your winners are the team of Kelly Kelly and Jessie May." Lillian Garcia called out as the ref stood in the middle of the two girls and raised their hands in victory. The Bella Twins were sulking their way up the ramp and backstage as Jessie and Kelly celebrated their win in the ring. After celebrating for a few minutes they both ducked under the bottom rope and bounced back up to the ring, taking the time to shake hands with their fans on the way.

Jessie ducked through the curtain and was followed by Kelly. They stood a little way inside and hugged.

"Good match." Kelly beamed at her friend, who beamed back.

"Agreed. We work so well together." Jessie said with a smile. She always loved the feeling that came after winning a match up. It made her feel good about herself, even if that feeling only lasted for a few minutes, she liked it. Kelly and Jessie walked back through the corridors to the locker room. John Laurinaitus had made a new rule that no superstars could leave until the show had been wrapped up. Jessie hated this rule, she liked to fight her matches then leave without dragging attention to herself. She hated sitting in the locker room surrounded by all the beautiful girls she had the misfortune to work with. Jessie followed Kelly into the girl's locker room and headed straight for her bag so she could change into her track suit and baggy hoodie. Jessie pulled on the track suit bottoms over the top of her tights, she was feeling too weak due to not eating anything that day to change fully. She then pulled the baggy jumper over her head. She looked down at herself and felt much better now that she was hiding her fat.

"Hey Jessie, I'm going to the joint locker room to see Phil, you coming?" Kelly asked. Jessie thought about it for a moment. She hated the joint locker room, whilst the show was going on, pretty much everyone was there. Kelly put on her puppy dog eyes which made Jessie give in and nod.

"Sure." She said with an un-easy tone. Kelly grinned and hugged her best friend then lead the way to the joint locker room.

* * *

><p>Jeff sat in the corner of the joint locker room with Randy and John. It was times like this he missed Matt and Shannon being in the WWE. He had nothing against Randy and John but they had pretty much nothing in common. John and Randy were both married and Randy even had a kid whereas, Jeff had just come out of a long-term relationship and was as single as a fucking pringle. He'd been on dates since he broke up with Beth but none of the girls he went to dinner with caught his attention. That was until Kelly walked in followed by the semi-new girl who had been brought in for a story line with Kelly. Jeff looked up at the girl who had her arms folded across her body and her back hunched. She had long blonde hair that was tied back and sky blue eyes. She was looking around with her eyes wide as she followed Kelly over to Phil.<p>

"Hey John, what's that girl's name?" Jeff asked as he tapped John on the shoulder and pointed to the girl who was shaking hands with Phil as Kelly introduced them. The girl sat down on the bench with Kelly and Phil and re-folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, that's Jessie. She was brought in to team with Kelly and help her out with the feud with the Bella's, turns out the girl's got a bucket load of talent." John said as he followed Jeff's gaze over to the girl. Jeff caught the eye of the girl and smiled. She half smiled back then looked away with her eyes wide again. Even from across the room Jeff could tell that she wasn't happy with being in the locker room with that many people. Jeff shook his head, stood up and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Randy asked, looking confused. Jeff smiled.

"Skittles." He said with a grin then turned and went to leave the locker room. He saw Randy rolling his eyes at him as he left and held back a chuckle. As he walked past Kelly, Phil and the girl who's name he now knew was Jessie.

"Hey Kelly." He said with a smile. "Phil." He said with a nod. Kelly smiled.

"Hey Jeff. I don't think you've met Jessie yet." Kelly said in her usual cheery tone. Jeff smiled and shook his head. "Jessie, this is Jeff, one of my close friends here in the WWE." She said with a smile. Jeff grinned and held out his hand for Jessie to shake. Jessie looked up from her shoes and gingerly shook Jeff's hand. Jeff looked into her eyes and tried to get a read on her. He was good at reading people, it was one of his many talents. He focused on her eyes. They were a sky blue colour, very stunning, but they were filled with a mysterious sadness. Jeff frowned slightly then smiled again.

"So where are you off to then Jeff?" Kelly asked which caused Jeff to turn his attention back to her.

"Skittles." He said with a grin. Kelly rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't let me hold you up then." Kelly said laughing again, Jeff chuckled too.

"I won't don't worry." He said with a smirk. "Nice to meet you Jessie." He said before turning away from the trio and leaving the locker room.

As Jeff walked through the corridors of the arena to catering all he could think about was the sadness that was in Jessie's eyes. It was a deep sadness that he couldn't describe. He'd seen sadness before, hell, he'd even felt sadness before, but nothing like the pain that Jessie was hiding. He wanted to run back to the locker room and give her a hug and tell her that she could talk to him if she needed too but he knew that would totally put her off him and he didn't want that. He wanted to be friends with the mysterious girl who had been in the WWE for a few months but he'd never seen. He walked up to the vending machine with Jessie still on his mind and bought himself a bag of skittles. He smiled as the bag dropped from the machine. He bent down and grabbed his skittles out of the machine then headed over to an empty table and sat down. He opened his skittles, poured some into his hand and tipped them into his mouth. He repeated this a couple of times when he noticed Jessie walk up to the drinks machine and buy a diet coke. Jeff smiled as he caught her gaze and signalled for her to come join him. She looked around for a moment then walked towards his table and took a seat opposite him.

"Hey." Jeff said with a smile and leant back on his chair.

"Hey." she replied back. Jeff had to stop his draw from dropping, she was English and her accent was perfect.

"What's your name?" Jeff asked with a smile. Jessie frowned a little in confusion.

"Jessie." She said. Jeff chuckled and shook his head which confused Jessie even more.

"Your full name." He explained. Jessie made an O shape with her mouth and smiled, Jeff could see she was starting to relax a little.

"Jessica May Gilbert, and yours?" Jessie said in her perfect English accent. Jeff smiled.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy." He said tipping the last of his skittles into his mouth. Jeff watched as Jessie slowly bought the diet coke to her lips and took a tiny sip before screwing the cap back on, putting it back on the table and re-folding her arms across her chest.

"So where are you from?" Jeff said making small talk between the pair. Jessie smiled a little.

"Brighton in England." She said and chuckled when Jeff frowned. "It's on the south coast of England and approximately 3,800 miles from here." She said.

"Wow, that's a long way." Jeff said in amazement. "Do you have a place over here?" Jeff asked, now curious and wondering whether the sadness that he could see in Jessie's eyes were to do with her being so far away from home. Jessie nodded.

"Here in Raleigh actually." She said with a smile. Jeff smiled back.

"That's awesome, I'm in Cameron." He said with a smile. Jessie returned his smile and the pair sat in silence for a while. Every now and then Jessie took a small sip of her diet coke before placing the bottle back and folding her arms across her stomach again. After a while Jeff broke the silence.

"Why don't you come out with me tonight, I'm meeting up with my brother and a few mates." He suggested. Jessie's eyes widened again and she shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know." She said. Jeff frowned a little, he wanted to get to know Jessie more.

"It'll be fun." Jeff insisted and smiled. Jessie smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, sure yeah I'll come." She said. Jeff grinned, checked his watch and stood up.

"Well by my watch, the show's over and we're free to go." He said grinning and holding out his hand for Jessie to take. Reluctantly, she took his hand and let him lead her out into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Jessie let Jeff lead her out into the car park. She usually struggled to befriend people but with Jeff, it felt different. Like she'd finally found someone she could trust. She loved Kelly, and counted her as one of her best friends but she found that she couldn't talk to Kelly. Kelly was more about having fun and working, whereas, Jeff was someone she could see herself opening up to, maybe.<p>

"Do you have a car?" Jeff asked as they got into the car park. Jessie shook her head.

"I took a taxi earlier." Jessie explained. Jeff made an O shape with his mouth then smiled.

"Well in that case, do you wanna ride with me?" He asked with a smile. Jessie noticed how his smiled made his eyes smaller. She liked it.

"Yeah, that'll be cool." She said. Jeff grinned then lead the way to his car. Jeff unlocked the car then held the passenger door open for Jessie to climb in, she smiled and thanked him as she got into the car. Jeff smiled back and closed the door before walking around the front of the car and getting in the drivers side. He pulled out a cigarette packet from the side of his door and opened them, he put one in his mouth then turned to Jessie.

"Do you smoke?" He asked with a smile. Jessie nodded. "Want one?" He asked. Jessie nodded again. She didn't like accepting cigarettes from other people but she'd run out before the show and hadn't had a chance to get anymore and she had to admit that she was craving one pretty bad, although she wasn't sure whether it was the fact she was hungry more than the fact she needed nicotine in her system. She smiled as Jeff held a lighter in front of her face so she could light the cigarette. She drew in a large pull and wound down her window before turning her head and blowing out the smoke. Jeff smiled as he did the same then started the car and drove out of the arena car park.

"Where to?" He asked. Jessie gave him her address and Jeff drove on in the direction of her second home. Jessie had only lived there for 2 months after deciding that she couldn't forever live in hotels whilst she was over in America and that she needed somewhere closer to work where she could escape to when she wasn't working. She'd scouted out places all around the states they visited until she found a place she liked in North Carolina. Jeff pulled into Jessie's community with his mouth open wide. Jessie chuckled at him as she pointed to which building was hers. Jeff parked up outside and they both got out the car as Jessie lead the way into her building.

"I'm up on the top floor it's a bit of a climb." She explained to Jeff shrugging and leading the way up the stair case. As they climbed the stairs she thought of what she could wear that would hide her fat when going out later. She thought about her outfits and picked one in her mind. Jessie stopped outside the only penthouse suit the block had and turned to Jeff.

"Well this is my place." She said then turned to open the door, she stepped in and signalled for Jeff to follow. Jeff stepped into the flat and stood open mouthed in the living room. Jessie chuckled and signalled to the sofa.

"Chill in here for a moment whilst I go get changed and if you wanna smoke go out on the balcony." She said, pointing to a set of French doors that lead out onto a large south facing balcony. Jeff nodded and went and sat down on the sofa. Jessie walked through the hall and into the south facing bedroom. Originally she was only looking for a one bedroom place but when she saw this one she knew it was perfect. She went into her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black vest top and a red and black checked shirt that hung loose over her body. She slipped into the change of clothes and went over to the mirror. She let her hair down from it's restraints and shook her head around. She pulled a brush through her blonde hair and decided she would leave it down. She stood back and looked over her reflection.

_No matter how hard you try, you're still going to look fat. _

The voice said. She frowned then shook her head. She was going out to have fun tonight. Not to listen to that stupid voice. She smiled at herself then went back out to the living room. She noticed that Jeff was no longer sitting on the sofa but was standing leaning on the railing of the balcony smoking a cigarette. Jessie smiled and went into the kitchen and pulled down her emergency fag supply from the top of the cupboard and made a mental note to stock it back up at a later date. Jessie went and joined Jeff on the balcony lighting up her own cigarette. Jeff looked her up and down and smiled.

"You look good." He said. Jessie smiled but the voice in her head contradicted what Jeff said.

"Thanks." She mumbled, lighting up her own cigarette and taking a large drag. She blew out the smoke as Jeff turned to her again.

"This place is awesome." He said then turned to look back out at the view. From Jessie's balcony there was a clear view of the outside swimming pool, although at this time of night, there was no one there. Jessie smiled.

"There's also an indoor heated pool and a gym." Jessie said trying to impress Jeff. She looked at him and saw that it was working. Jeff finished his fag and stubbed it out in the ash tray on the small table as Jessie did the same.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Jessie nodded and they made there way out of her flat and were soon on the road to Matt's house in Carolina.

The drive took less than an hour to get to Jeff's brother Matt's house in Cameron. As they drove through woodland and up the drive way to Matt's house it was Jessie's turn to stare open mouthed at the house that stood in front of them. It was huge, possibly the biggest house Jessie had ever seen. Jeff chuckled as he beeped his horn to gain the attention of his brother. His brother opened the door and waved at them. Jessie, who had started to feel comfortable with Jeff, tensed up. She didn't like meeting new people and she was about to walk into a house full of them. What if they could see how fat she was? What if they noticed how ugly she was? She shook the thoughts out of her head and followed Jeff up to the house. Jeff hugged his brother then introduced him to Jessie.

"Jessie, this is my big bro Matt." He said with a grin. Jessie scanned Matt's face. Him and Jeff didn't look identical but you could tell they were brothers. They had the same nose. Jessie smiled and shook Matt's hand before being lead into his house. They were lead straight into the living room where 2 other guys were sitting on the sofa. Jeff walked over and slapped hands with both of them then turned back to Jessie and grinned.

"Jessie, this here is Shannon Moore, he's on the other team." Jeff said then laughed when Jessie frowned a little. Shannon hit Jeff around the head.

"Stop saying that people are gunna think I'm gay." Shannon said hitting Jeff again for good measure then standing up and walking over to Jessie to shake her hand. "What he means is that I wrestle for TNA." He said as Jeff chuckled from behind him. Jessie nodded and smiled then turned to look at the other guy.

"Shane Helms." The guy said raising his hand and waving at Jessie. Jessie smiled.

"Jessie Gilbert." She replied with a smile. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room then looked to Jeff who was grinning like mad. Jeff walked over to her, put his arm around her and lead her out into the kitchen. Jeff sat her down on a stool at the breakfast bar then went the other side to one of the cupboards. He was grinning as he turned back to her armed with a bottle of JD.

"Now we're talking." He said as he walked over to a different cupboard and pulled out two glasses. He poured out two JD's and slid one across the side to Jessie. She looked down at the glass and her first thought was that just that small glass of JD was swimming with calories, her second thought was that if she kept this up she'd be drunk after the 3rd one. She noticed Jeff frowning at her and smiled at him. She picked her glass up and clinked it against his then downed the liquor that was inside. She could feel it burn her throat as it went down but instead of hating the sensation like she first thought, she liked it and slid the glass back over to Jeff for him to fill it back up again. Jeff grinned and poured them both another glass. They downed it together and repeated until half the bottle was gone. Jessie could feel the room spinning slightly around them but she didn't care. She was having fun for the first time in ages. Jeff pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and held them up.

"Fag?" He asked. Jessie grinned and nodded and tried to get off the stool. She wobbled on her feet then straightened up and grinned at Jeff.

"I'm all good." She said as Jeff laughed walked over to her laced his arm around her shoulders and lead her out into the garden. Before Jessie had a chance to get her cigarettes out Jeff had given her one. She usually would have fought the offer but she was tipsy and didn't care so she lit up the cigarette and took in a drag as Jeff did the same. Jessie looked down at her watch.

"Did you know we've known each other for less than 6 hours and I'm already drinking your brother's Jack Daniels and smoking your cigarettes." Jessie said turning to grin at Jeff. Jeff grinned back.

"They are the tell tale signs of the beginning of a fantastic friendship." Jeff said taking another drag of his cigarette then leaning his head back and blowing out smoke.

* * *

><p>Matt stood in his kitchen looking at his brother and his new friend sitting on the decking giggling about something over a cigarette and swigging out of a bottle of JD. He frowned a little and wondered how long Jeff had known this girl.<p>

"You alright Matt?" Shannon asked from behind him. Matt turned around.

"Yeah, just wondering about Jeff and Jessie." Matt admitted to his best friend. Shannon nodded and stood next to him.

"It's strange, he's never mentioned her before." Shannon thought out loud.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Matt said. They both watched as Jeff took a swig out of the JD bottle then passed it to Jessie and she did the same. Jeff leant towards Jessie and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and take another swig of JD.

"She works for the WWE, I've seen her when I've been watching Jeff." Matt said still frowning at his younger brother. Shannon nodded then went over to the refrigerator and got out two beers. He walked back over to Matt and handed one to him.

"Drink up man. Jeff can look after himself." Shannon said as he opened his beer and headed back into the front room. Matt stood and watched Jessie and Jeff for a little while longer before shrugging and following Shannon into the front room where the rest of his guests were.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 2. Thank you so much for the reviews and those of you who have favourited this story, me as an author, and put this on story alert. I've been in hospital so to celebrate getting out I thought I'd put this up. Lemme know what you think :D **

**WARNING: Towards the end of this chapter will include scenes that are quite vivid and can be triggering if you're easily offended or influenced by writing about eating disorders don't read it. I will put a warning before so you can read the top half of the chapter. **

Jessie poured the last little bit of JD into her mouth then turned to show the empty bottle to Jeff. She frowned.

"We have no more JD." She slurred then threw the bottle onto the grass and laughed as Jeff put on a fake shocked face.

"We need more!" Jeff said as he struggled to get to his feet. He steadied himself and held his hand out to help Jessie up. She took his hand and he tugged causing her to fly up and him to lose his balance so they both fell straight back down again. Jessie landed on top of Jeff and they both laid on the decking laughing until she rolled off him. They continued to lay on the floor laughing until they could barely breath. Jeff sat up first gasping for breath. He controlled his laughter then took one look at Jessie and started laughing again. Eventually the pair controlled their laughter and both sat up. Jessie pulled out her cigarettes and handed one to Jeff. They sparked up and sat on the decking smoking in silence. She looked over at her new friend and smiled. Even in her drunk state, she knew that Jeff was a good man and this friendship would last longer than this one drunken night. She then turned and looked out over at the woodland that surrounded the house. She hadn't drunk like this in ages, she realised as she sat on the decking, that she forgot how good being drunk felt. The force of the alcohol blocked the voice out of her head and she liked it that way. She looked back over to Jeff who had flicked his cigarette butt away and was now on his hands and knees crawling to the back door. She laughed again.

"What're you doing Jeffy?" She slurred as she flicked her own cigarette butt and got onto her hands and knees and followed him. She caught up with him.

"More booze." Jeff slurred to her as he made it to the back door and used the handle to pull himself up. Jessie caught up with him and did the same. Now that the pair were safely back on their feet, for now, they made their way into the kitchen and raided the cupboard for more alcohol.

"Bingo!" Jeff shouted as he turned round with another bottle of JD in his hand. Jessie squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. Jeff laughed, opened the bottle and took a swig before handing it back to her.

"The good thing about my brother." Jeff slurred. "Is he always has a pretty much unlimited supply of Jack Daniels." He giggled as he took the bottle from Jessie and took another swig. He hooked his arm through hers and lead her back out into the garden just as Matt entered the kitchen. Jeff flicked a switch on the inside of the doors that turned the outdoor lights on before going outside. He lead Jessie down the steps and they went and sat on the edge of the pool. They both sat with their backs facing the house and continued to drink the bottle of JD that Jeff had just taken from Matt's cupboard. Jessie pulled out her pack of cigarettes and handed Jeff one before sparking up and taking a pull.

"That's a pretty nice pool." Jessie said as she looked out over the swimming pool. She turned and grinned at Jeff. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. Jeff grinned, stood up and started stripping down to his underwear. Without thinking, she stood up and did the same resulting in her and Jeff standing at the edge of the pool both in their underwear. She gazed at Jeff's toned and tattooed body and Jeff's eyes glanced over hers. If Jessie had been sober she would've run away screaming by now but seeing as she'd drunk pretty much a whole bottle of JD she didn't care. She took the bottle back off Jeff and gulped down some more before flicking her cigarette away and handing the bottle back to Jeff and jumping into the pool.

* * *

><p>Jeff's eyes scanned over Jessie's body as she stood in front of him in her underwear. He could tell she was skinny from her wrestling gear she was wearing earlier but as she stood there in her bra and panties he could see just how skinny she really was. He could see the perfect outline of her hip bones. She was wearing navy panties that were made of lace and revealed a lot. She was wearing a sports bra and Jeff guessed that she hadn't changed from earlier. He thought for a minute about how hot she looked then he grinned as he watched her throw her cigarette butt, hand him the bottle of JD and jump into the pool.<p>

"Wait for me!" He shouted as he flicked his fag butt, put down the bottle of JD and bombed into the pool. Jeff splashed Jessie with water which started a full on water fight between them until he ducked under the water and grabbed hold of one of Jessie's ankles. For a moment he was shocked that his hand could fit the whole way around it then he shook his head and pulled her under the water. Jessie pushed him away and swam back to above the surface and burst into laughter.

"That wasn't very nice." She slurred as she started to swim away. Jeff caught up with her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He slurred repeating it at least 5 times before Jessie smiled again.

"It's okay Jeffy, you're still my best friend." She said then wrapped her arms around him. Jeff grinned and spun her around before letting go and throwing her into the water then laughing as he watched her limbs fly about until she crashed into the water. She emerged a few seconds later and burst into laughter before swimming over to Jeff and pushing him over so he lost his balance and disappeared under the water. Jeff swam under Jessie and popped up behind her making her jump. She let out a slight scream then started laughing again. Jeff came closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're my new best friend." He said, grinning madly down at Jessie. She grinned up at him.

"You're my new best friend." She said back before picking Jeff up and throwing him back into the water, she then swam over to the edge and lifted herself out of the swimming pool. She sat on the edge with her legs still in the water as Jeff swam up and sat with her. He leaned back on his hands and noticed how he could see Jessie's spine through her skin. He frowned a little until Jessie poked him.

"Be happy." She said grinning at him. He grinned back and stood back up. He took a few steps back before running and jumping back into the pool splashing Jessie. She covered her face from the water then stood up and copied. Jeff laughed as she came back up above the water line and swam towards her. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her towards him.

"Jeffy and Jessie, best friends forever." He said. Jessie nodded in agreement and they stood in the middle of the pool in each others arms. He smiled down at her and she returned his smile. He then started leaning in towards her and before he knew it, she'd met him half way and her lips were crashing against his. Her lips were soft and warm and they fitted with his perfectly. Jeff returned her kiss as she opened her mouth to let his tongue have entrance. Jeff's tongue flicked over Jessie's and then without warning she pulled away.

"Oops." She giggled then swam away from him and got out of the pool. Jeff watched her as she walked around the edge and picked up the bottle of JD that by now was half empty. She took a few large gulps and held it up for Jeff to see. "More drink Jeffy." She slurred. Jeff nodded and swam over to the edge where she was standing. He lifted himself out the pool and sat on the side accepting the bottle from her. He took a few large gulps before passing it back. He noticed Jessie yawning and thought it wouldn't be long until they both crashed. He watched as she staggered around the pool side collecting her clothes and slipping back into them. In the mix of moonlight and the garden lights he noticed how stunning his new best friend actually was and followed suit with putting his own clothes back on.

"Shall we go find the others?" He asked holding out his hand for Jessie to take. She staggered up to Jeff and took her hand in his and they walked back to the house, still passing the JD bottle between the two of them.

* * *

><p>Matt heard them before he saw them. He could hear Jeff laughing and Jessie swearing rather loudly. He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Jessie sprawled out on the floor and Jeff bent over on the side struggling to gain his breath from how heavily he was laughing. Matt shook his head and went over to help the poor girl to his feet.<p>

"I think it's time that you two called it a night." He said as he hooked Jessie's arm over his shoulder and started escorting her up stairs. She looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"I'm in luck tonight, I've got the other brother now." She slurred and started laughing again as Matt struggled to get her up the stairs. He could still hear Jeff's uncontrolled laughter from the kitchen and just rolled his eyes. After about five minutes of attempting to get Jessie safely up the stairs, she was in one of his old T-shirts and had crashed out in one of his spare rooms. She'd passed out as soon as she'd laid down so Matt had to struggle with her clothes to get her changed in something more comfortable and he'd been shocked when he saw that her bones could be clearly seen through her skin. He shook his head and tucked her into bed before going back downstairs to deal with his younger brother who was now seated at the breakfast bar with the empty bottle of JD in one hand, an un lit fag in the other and his head was on the side and he appeared to be snoring. Matt rolled his eyes. His brother really needed to learn how to control his drink.

"Shannon, I might need a little help with this one seeing as he's already passed out." Matt called out to Shannon who appeared in the kitchen with a camera. Matt chuckled as Shannon got up close to Jeff and took a photo. He then put the camera down and helped Matt pick Jeff up. They were half way up the stairs when Jeff woke up. He shook the other guys off him and staggered up the rest of the stairs on his own accord. Matt followed him up and watched as he bounced down the hall looking in every room for where Matt had put Jessie.

"Where are you hiding her Mattie?" Jeff slurred as he looked in the store cupboard. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Not in the store cupboard." He said with a laugh. Jeff slapped his own head and checked one of the spare rooms, he staggered in then came back out again with his finger on his lips.

"Shhhhhhh. Jessie is asleep." Jeff said before going back into the room and shutting the door in Matt's face. Matt stood on the other side of the door and rolled his eyes. He worried about his little brother a lot of the time, and tonight was one of those nights when not only did he now worry about Jeff, but he worried about the poor girl who'd passed out in one of his spare rooms and as he went back downstairs all he could think about was how thin she was.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes the next morning, Jessie looked around the room she found herself in and started to panic. She couldn't remember last night and all she felt now was the fact her head was pounding. She sat up and looked around and her eyes fell onto a sleeping Jeff Hardy who was lying on his stomach his head tilted to the side and he was lightly snoring. She couldn't help but smile a little as seeing him reminded her of some of the events of last night which, then caused her to remember where she was. Her eyes widened in terror, she was in the middle of no where with no chance of her pulling her usual stunt of leaving before she was noticed. She leant forward and put her head in her hands then noticed that she was wearing someone else's T-shirt. She rolled out of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom and stood in front of the full length mirror. She scanned her eyes down her body, the T-shirt was loose but she could still see the fat she'd put on from her alcohol binge last night. She could see it in her face and around her collar bones.<p>

_Look at those collar bones, you can hardly see them. Silly girl, you let alcohol get the better of you again._

The voice rang in her ears and made her bow her head. She felt a tear escape down her cheek. She would never be skinny enough. She didn't deserve to be. She turned her back on the mirror and went back into the bedroom. Jeff had woken up and was sitting on his half of the bed looking around confused, he smiled when he saw Jessie as the memories of last night returned to him.

"Hey." He said with a smile. Jessie smiled back and went over to the bed to sit next to who she remembered to be her new best friend.

"Hey." She replied to him. "I feel terrible." She admitted as she laid back on the bed and covered her head with one of her arms. Jeff chuckled a little and nodded.

"Same. We drank a lot last night." He admitted then he too laid back against the pillows but instead of covering his head with one of his arms he just stared at the ceiling. After a few moments, he sat back up.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked. Jessie un covered her face to look at her new found friend and sat up. She nodded.

"Just water please." She said with a slight smile, Jeff smiled back, hopped off the bed and headed out the room. Jessie decided she'd take this chance to get re-dressed. She hadn't planned on staying so she didn't bring a change of clothes so she just slipped into the ones she wore last night. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and noticed that there was a buzzing coming from somewhere. She looked around and noticed her phone on the bedside table. She smiled and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" She said nervously into the phone as she didn't recognise the number.

"Hello Auntie Jessie." Jessie grinned as she heard the voice of her eldest nephew, Carl, sing out through the phone.

"Hey boo, what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked still grinning. She didn't get to speak to her family back at home very often so every phone call she treasured in her heart, especially the ones from her nephews and niece.

"Mummy said we haven't spoken to you in a while so we could ring you." Jessie smiled and twiddled her hair around her finger as her nephew spoke to her about school and things at home. "Do you want to speak to Ric?" Her eldest nephew asked down the phone then shouted for his little brother.

"Yeah, that'll be nice boo, be good and I'll see you when I come home in a few weeks." Jessie said as she blew a kiss down the phone and heard Carl pass the phone to his brother.

"Hello Auntie Jessie." Ric sang down the phone at her.

"Hello bud, how're you?" She asked.

"I'm really good, I've been watching you on telly after school and I told all my friends that you're my auntie." Ric babbled on about how proud he was that Jessie was a wrestler.

"That's awesome Ricsta. How is school?" Jessie asked. She'd left England 3 months ago, just a few weeks after her youngest nephew started school.

"I love school." Ric said, she could hear the excitement in his voice as he told her about all the things he's done at school. "When are you coming home?" Ric asked, Jessie could hear the sadness in his voice.

"24 sleeps Bud." She said. She was counting down the days until she flew home and see her family once again.

"24 sleeps? That's not too long now!" Ric said with obvious excitement back in his voice. "Do you want to talk to Evie? she's here today." Ric said after sitting in silence for a while. Jessie smiled again.

"Yeah that would be nice if she wants to talk to me." Jessie heard Ric call for Evie and then hand the phone over.

"Hello?" Evie said. She sounded so much more grown up than when Jessie last spoke to her.

"Hello Bubba, it's Auntie Jessie."

"Jessie. Jessie. Jessie." Evie shouted down the phone at her auntie. "I miss you." Jessie felt a tear fall down her cheek as her niece expressed how much she missed her.

"How's mummy Evie?" Jessie asked. She knew that her sister-in-law was pregnant but she hadn't heard much from any of her family members in weeks. In fact, this was the first phone call she'd had from them in a month.

"Mummy's having a baby." Evie said proudly.

"I know. Are you excited?" Jessie asked.

"Yes. I'm going to be a sister."

"Yeah you are hunnie and a very good sister you're going to be." Jessie smiled to herself as she remembered the last time she saw Evie. They were playing on the trampoline together and just having fun. She missed family times like those, more than she would let on.

"Do you want to talk to Ju Ju?" Evie asked, Jessie could tell through her voice that she was getting bored of talking and wanted to go and play with the boys.

"Yeah that'll be nice." Jessie said and bade goodbye to her niece, promising her that she'd see her soon.

"Hello stranger." A familiar voice came on the phone.

"Heeeey Julie." Jessie was grinning from ear to ear now, she'd always been close with her sister.

"I've missed you kid."

"I've missed you too, but as I told Ric, I'm home in 24 sleeps." Jessie grinned as she informed her sister of when she'd be back.

"Oh my, that's so close!"

"That's what Carl said, I'm flying over early hours of my birthday then staying until late evening boxing day." she explained to her sister.

"Birthday party?" Julie asked.

"Hell yeah. Stock up the JD and we'll be fin…. Ah…" Jessie stopped mid sentence as a flash back of the night before hit her.

"What's up Jess?" Julie asked, the tone of worry was clear in her voice.

"I made the acquaintance of Jeff Hardy yesterday at the tapings and then we went back to Matt's house and polished off 2 bottles of his Jack Daniels." Jessie cut the long story short to fill her sister in on what happened last night.

"Look at you making friends now, I'm proud of you girl and as for the JD forget it, it can be replaced." Julie said. Jessie smiled, if she had to pick someone she missed the most from back home, it would probably Julie. Jessie had always felt like she could talk to her.

"You're right. Anyway, it was fun." Jessie said, smiling again.

"Was it now?" Julie said with a laugh. Julie was fully aware of her sister's old reputation back in England and had assumed that something went on.

"Hey, shush it. Nothing major happened." Jessie said with a slight laugh.

"Major?"

"I kissed Jeff."

"Ooooh, get in."

"Haha no, we're just friends."

"I've heard that before." Julie was still laughing when Jessie changed the subject.

"How's Mel?" Jessie asked.

"Still pregnant and still moaning." Julie laughed.

"Does she know what she's having?" Jessie asked.

"A boy."

"Ohmygod. That's awesome!" Jessie let out a small squeal of excitement.

"It's gunna be alright, poor Evie though, being the only girl." Julie said.

"I think she likes it that way." Jessie said then turned to notice Jeff standing in the doorway with two glasses of water in his hand. He was smiling at Jessie and she didn't know how long he'd been standing there.

"Anyway, I've got to go before these kids really trash my flat. I shall see you on your birthday, did you want me or Andy to pick you up from the airport?" Julie asked with a hopeful tone to her voice. Jessie grinned.

"Yes, yes, yes. That would be awesome." Jessie said grinning again from ear to ear.

"Alright then that's sorted when you know what time your flight is, drop me a text or email or something. Love you girl." Julie said, her voice showing a tone of sadness.

"Love you too Ju." Jessie said, her voice also saddening. She held the phone to her ear for a few extra seconds after the line went dead hoping that Julie would change her mind and talk for a little while longer, but there was no such luck. She locked her phone and put it back on the side turning to Jeff who was walking over to her to hand over the glass of water.

"Who was that?" Jeff asked as he took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"My nephews, niece and sister." She explained a smile escaping her lips again. Jeff smiled.

"You have a big family then?" Jeff asked. They'd spoken a little about themselves but last night was mostly getting drunk and having fun.

"Not really, an older sister and an older brother, 2 nephews a niece and one more nephew on the way." Jessie explained. She wanted to mention that she also had one more older brother but he'd passed away when she was 15.

"Nice. I bet you miss them." Jeff said bringing his water to his lips and taking as large gulp. Jessie nodded and a tear fell down her cheek. Jeff frowned. "Oh, I didn't mean to upset you." He said putting his arm around her and giving her a hug. She shook her head.

"I just miss them." Jessie said with a sad smile. The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Jessie spoke up again. "You know a lot about me now so what about you?" She said with a smile.

"Well, you've met my brother. He can be annoying but his heart's in the right place. My mother passed away when we were kids and our dad raised us." He said with a sad smile as he remembered what he could of his mum.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jessie said, Jeff smiled.

"It's okay, I'm pretty okay with talking about her now." He said. The pair sat in another comfortable silence for a few moments until there was a knock on the door. Jeff stood up and answered it and let Matt walk in.

"Morning, Reby and I are heading into town and she wondered if you guys wanted to join us?" Matt asked. Jeff turned to Jessie and shrugged, she smiled and nodded.

"Erm, yeah okay." She said and then frowned. "But I'm still in my clothes from last night." She frowned at Matt who smiled.

"That's alright, I'm sure Reby will let you borrow an outfit for today." He said before leaving the room to ask his girlfriend if Jessie could borrow some clothes for the day. Jessie panicked, she hated borrowing clothes from other people, what if they didn't fit her? She was fat after all.

"I'm going to get changed, I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes?" Jeff said before turning and leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Jessie stood up and went into the bathroom, she was pretty sure she'd seen a set of scales in there when she went in earlier. She smiled as she spotted them and dragged them into the middle of the room. She was about to strip to weigh herself when there was another knock at the door. She shook her head and went out to answer it. In front of her stood who she assumed was Reby. She was tall and skinny, her hair was perfect and she was truly beautiful. Jessie panicked thinking that the clothes she was holding wouldn't fit her.

"Hey, Matt said you wanted to borrow some clothes." Reby said in a friendly but forced tone and she smiled at Jessie as she nodded. "Well there's a couple pairs of jeans and a few T-shirts and a sweater there. Just try them on and see how they fit, if you don't like them just shout and we'll find something else." Reby said with the same friendly but forced tone in her voice as she handed the clothes over to Jessie. Reby smiled, she panicked for a little thinking that the clothes she'd leant to Jessie would be too big. She'd never seen someone so skinny, not in person anyway. She smiled again and headed off back down the hall as Jessie mumbled a thank you and went back into the room.

Jessie laid out the clothes on the bed and went back into the bathroom, she stripped down into her underwear and stepped onto the scales. She closed her eyes then opened them as the number popped up on the screen. 92lbs. Jessie felt her stomach drop, she'd put on 2lbs. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, she was getting fat again. She stepped off the scales, reset them and put them back where she found them. She then walked back into the bedroom and scanned the clothes. She decided to try the lighter pair of jeans on first. They were loose around her thighs and a little loose around the waist but they would do. She then pulled on one of the tops, it was a plain black T-shirt and it hung loose. Jessie shook her head then pulled on the jumper. She was pleased when it was loose so it would hide her fat. She went back into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

_You look huge, you're going to look like a fat cow compared to Reby. Don't eat today… unless you want to be fat. _

The familiar voice in her head spoke as she scanned her eyes over her body. She turned her back on the mirror and bit back the tears. For a while, she thought the voice had left her alone. That she was finally free from its torture, but a few weeks after joining the WWE, the diva's all went out for a meal and the voice came back and had been invading her head ever since. For a while she tried to ignore it, she continued to eat and drink like a normal person but the voice started to scream and take over her every thought. She'd started to listen to it, she thought that if she did what the voice said it would make her life easier. The voice promised her that she would be thin. The voice promised her happiness and because of that Jessie followed its every order. She shook her head, picked up her phone and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Jeff sat at the breakfast bar next to his brother's girlfriend.<p>

"Does she realise how skinny she is?" Reby said, with a slight hint of jealousy in her voice, as she tucked into the pancakes Matt had made. Jeff shook his head.

"I don't think she does." Jeff said with a sad smile as he too tucked into his breakfast.

"How long have you known her?" Matt asked as he put his own breakfast on a plate and went to sit next to Reby. Jeff looked at his watch.

"Roughly 25 hours." He said with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Matt asked in shock, his expression mirroring his girlfriend's. Jeff chuckled and nodded.

"Seriously." He confirmed. "She's been in the WWE for a few months but she usually kept to herself but she was in the joint locker room last night and she caught my eye so I introduced myself and things went on from there." Jeff explained with a shrug as he finished his pancakes and went to put his plate in the sink. He noticed Jessie walking into the kitchen and smiled as she walked up to the breakfast bar and sat down.

"Morning guys." She said quietly with a slight smile aimed in Jeff's direction.

"Hey, are the clothes alright?" Reby asked turning to smile at the new girl.

"Yes, thank you. I didn't plan on staying last night." She said nervously looking down at her hands. Reby chuckled and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jeff asked. Jessie was going to say yes when the voice took over.

_Don't you dare eat, listen to me Jessica. I know best. _

"I'm okay thank you." She said.

_Well done._

Jeff frowned at his friend. He hadn't seen her eat since he'd met her, surely she must be hungry. He shook his head and went outside signalling Jessie to follow for a cigarette. She nodded and hopped down off the bar stool, leaving Matt and Reby looking worried at the girl.

Jeff passed her one of his cigarettes and held the lighter in front of her so she could light it. He then lit his own and took in a large drag. He watched as Jessie did the same, she turned and smiled at him.

"Last night was fun." She said with a grin and looked back out over the garden.

"Indeed it was." He admitted and he took another drag of his cigarette.

"I hope your brother doesn't mind us drinking all his JD." She said with a chuckle. Jeff chuckled too.

"Nah, I'll replace it at some point." Jeff said with another laugh and the pair finished their cigarettes in silence and went inside to re-join Matt and Reby.

The foursome spent the day going in and out of shops. Jessie trailed behind Matt and Reby. She watched as the girl tried on loads of clothes and brought herself outfit after outfit.

"Why don't you buy yourself something?" Jeff asked her as they waited outside a shoe shop for Reby and Matt. Jessie looked at Jeff, she could tell he was getting fed up of being dragged around the mall by his brother's girlfriend.

"I haven't seen anything I like." She lied. She'd seen many outfits that she liked, but she was too scared to try them on because of the weight she'd put on. Instead, she stood outside the shops with a very displeased Jeff.

"I swear that girl can shop for fucking America." He whined as Reby dragged Matt into another clothes shop. Jeff looked around and the other shops in the section of the mall they were in now and spotted a music shop. He grinned and pointed it out. Jessie nodded and they made their way over to the shop.

The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with different CD's, DVD's and even T-Shirts and other merchandise. Jessie looked around the shelves as Jeff went round the opposite side, she was looking around at the CD's and seeing if there were any she could buy when Jeff caught her attention.

"Jessie, come here." He said with a smile. She nodded and went to join him in front of the T-shirt rack. He turned round to face her with a T-shirt in his hands. "How about this one?" He said, holding it up for her to see. She laughed as she saw that he was holding up his own T-shirt. It was his official ring T-shirt. She wasn't even aware that you could buy them in other places but the WWE shop.

"What sizes are there?" She asked. Jeff grinned and looked through the selection of Jeff Hardy T-shirts.

"XL, L, M or XS." He said with a grin and pulled out the extra small T-shirt. He took it out of its packaging and held it up against Jessie. He smiled as she took it from him and headed over to the counter. Jeff followed her.

"Seriously?" He asked. "I was joking." He chuckled as Jessie looked at him with her eye brow raised.

"I can't be a best friend without having your T-shirt now can I?" She asked as she approached the check out. She handed the T-shirt over and pulled her purse out of her bag. The cashier gave Jeff a funny look when Jessie purchased his T-shirt but accepted the money anyway. He put the shirt in a bag for her and handed it over. She thanked him and her and Jeff made their way out the shop and back over to where Matt and Reby were standing looking around for the missing pair.

"Where did you two disappear off to?" Matt asked. He was holding at least 6 bags full of clothes for his girlfriend and Jessie bet to herself that he'd paid for most of them. She was thankful to Reby for lending her some clothes but apart from that she wasn't that impressed with her. She thought she was controlling and very stuck up.

"Music shop over there." Jeff explained and the group started walking off to the next section of the mall. Jessie looked around at all the stores, she wasn't really a clothes shopping person. That was until she saw Victoria's Secret. She grinned and tapped on Jeff's shoulder.

"In there, let's go now!" She said with a grin and pulled on Jeff's arm leading him into the lingerie store. He shot Matt a desperate look for help but it was in vale as Matt laughed at his younger brother as he was dragged into the shop. Jessie grinned at Jeff before disappearing off and looking through the rows of panties. She picked up pair after pair and gave them to Jeff to hold and very soon his arms were full of sexy panties and baby doll nighties. The man within him was dying to see her in the lacy outfits she picked out. He had to compose himself from imagining it right there in the store.

"Now who's the one doing all the excessive shopping?" Jeff asked as he peered over the top of the pile. Jessie had now moved along to the night wear and was choosing some pyjamas that she deemed suitable to wear for when she shared a room with Jeff. She laughed as she piled more underwear sets into his arms.

"The thing is Jeff, I despise shopping." She said as she walked around another isle. "Accept, when it comes to underwear." She grinned over at her friend and re-joined him adding 2 more lace bras onto the pile. She nodded. "Okay, I think I'm done." She declared and started off towards the check out. Jeff just rolled his eyes and followed her. He placed the pile of lingerie on the counter and the girl behind the counter gave him a funny look.

"They're not mine dude." He said, getting defensive over his man hood. Jessie laughed and pushed him out the way.

"They're mine, he's just bag carrier." She said proudly. She paid for the underwear, and the cashier managed to fit the collection into just 3 bags and handed then to Jessie. She smiled then handed them straight to Jeff with a grin and started walking out the shop. He followed after her and pointed out where Matt and Reby were.

"Woah, someone was busy." Matt said, eyeing the bags that Jeff had in his hands. Jessie grinned.

"Lace." She said and started walking off to the vending machine. Jeff just shrugged at his older brother and sat down on the nearest bench. Matt came and sat next to him whilst they waited for Reby Sky to come out one of the shops and Jessie to re-join them from her venture to the vending machine. Jessie returned first she bounded over to Jeff with a skip in her step. She grinned as she stood in front of him.

"What have you done?" Jeff asked raising and eyebrow. Jessie swayed back and forward on her feet.

"I brought you something." She said with a grin. Jeff tilted his head sideways at her wondering what she could've got him. She was still grinning as she produced him a bag of skittles. He grinned and snatched them from her before standing up and pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you." He said before sitting down and opening his bag of skittles. He poured some into his mouth then looked at his best friend. "This is why we are best friends." He said with his mouth full, Jessie leant forward and placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Jeff. It's rude." She said then laughed. She took a seat next to Jeff. He turned and offered her some skittles. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"No thank you." She said lightly. He shrugged and asked no questions. Somewhere deep in his mind he was worried. They'd been together solidly for over 28 hours now and he hadn't seen her eat a mouthful of anything. All she had done was every now and then drink a can of diet coke. He watched as she swung her legs beneath her and whistled a random tune. He was so focused on her that he hadn't noticed Reby come back from wherever she had disappeared too which, was unusual because as much as he normally tried, he couldn't ignore her annoying voice and personality. He'd only noticed her arrival due to the fact that Jessie had stopped swinging her head and whistling, and was now sitting hunched over with her arms folded across her belly. He turned his head to see Reby Sky standing in front of Matt.

"I'm hungry." She whined as she handed Matt another bag of newly brought clothes.

"Do you wanna grab some lunch guys?" Matt asked turning to Jeff and Jessie. Jeff turned to Jessie who's eyes had widened with horror at the mention of lunch. She shook her head and Jeff read the look in her eyes as horror.

"We can share?" He offered with a smile. He watched as she relaxed a little and nodded. He then turned back to his brother and noticed that he was frowning at Jessie. Jeff smiled to try and mask that something was wrong.

"Where to then?" He asked, standing up and picking Jessie's bags of lingerie up, then offering her a hand to help her up. She smiled and took his hand and they followed Matt and Reby to a small restaurant just outside the mall. They walked in and sat in a booth in the corner, it was semi-hidden from any fans that tried to intrude their meal. Jeff was going to try and tempt Jessie into eating something and he didn't need the distraction of fans interrupting them. He sat next to her and held her hand under the table. He was starting to figure out what was wrong with her this morning when she refused breakfast and all day when she refused offers of food and stuck to diet coke instead. Now, as they sat in the restaurant, he knew that Jessie had a very bad relationship with food. He could see it clearly now, the diet coke, water and green tea, the way she was reluctant about drinking the night before, the sadness in her eyes, the way she always wore baggy jumpers whenever she wasn't in her ring gear, the way she folded her arms across her body. Jessie was showing all the signs of an eating disorder. Jeff knew nothing about eating disorders, only that they were dangerous. He also knew nothing about how to help someone with an eating disorder and as they ordered their drinks, he made a mental note to look it up when he got back later. He looked down at the menu thinking about what he could order that Jessie might eat. Conveniently, Matt had taken them to a bloody burger bar where there was nothing that Jeff thought was remotely healthy. He noticed Jessie staring wide eyed down at the menu so he leaned in closer to her.

"We'll share something." He said again, taking her hand in his and squeezed it for reassurance. She looked at him and smiled. They then looked at the menu together and decided that Jeff would have one of the greedy burgers with fries and Jessie would try and eat some of the fries. Jeff was happy with this arrangement, as long as Jessie ate something, even if it was only a handful of fries, he didn't care. It was something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The triggering part starts from here onwards. **

Jessie stared at the plate of food the waitress had put in between her and Jeff.

_Do you really want that? Do you really want the food that fuels fat?_

The voice is her head was going over drive. Screaming at her, filling her mind with awful images. She looked at Jeff who was smiling sadly at her. He must know something's up by now. She thought to herself.

_He knows you're fat. _

The voice spat at her. She couldn't even think to herself without it interrupting now. She watched as Reby picked fries off Matt's plate and munched on them happily. She wondered if Reby was having the same battle going inside her head as was going on in hers. She shook her head, she looks way too happy, she thought. She re-focused her attention on the food in front of her, she wanted to run away screaming. When in question of fight or flight? Jessie was definitely a flyer, especially when it came to food. She hated it's very existence. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt her phone buzz from her pocket. She opened her eyes, pulled out her phone and read the message.

Sender: Unknown

Message: Eat!

She frowned at her phone, deleted the message and put her phone away quickly. She looked around the restaurant for someone who could've possibly sent the message. There were many people on their phones but she couldn't think about how any of them would have her number. Confused she turned back to the table and came face to face with Jeff who's expression showed nothing but worry. He smiled and offered her a fry.

_Don't eat it. Say no. _

The voice tried to warn her but she smiled at her best friend and took the fry from his hand and placed it in her mouth. She freaked out at first, just holding the fry in her mouth, she wasn't even sure if she could remember how to eat. Slowly, she chomped down on the food in her mouth. It felt weird, she was so used to not eating that actually chewing and swallowing was a challenge, but she saw how Jeff looked pleased and was smiling madly at her so she accepted another one from him.

_STOP IT. NO MORE. STOP EATING! _

The voice was screaming at her, she winced as she brought the second and pushed the voice out of her mind. She chewed her food and swallowed the mushy lump.

_Do you realise what you've done? You deserve to be fat. _

The voice spat at her. She looked down at the floor and could feel the tears building up behind her eyelids as she realised what she'd just done. She had to get out of here, she had to go now. She stood up.

"Excuse me." Was all she said before she turned on her heel and left the restaurant.

She stood out in the fresh air, her head was spinning and her lung felt like they were going to explode from where she'd just ran out of the building. She could feel the tears stinging her eye lids and let them fall down. What had she done? She could feel the new fat clinging to her body, she hated herself so much right now. She was stupid, she'd lost control because of an anonymous text and a friend telling her to.

_You feel guilty now don't you? _

The voice asked. Jessie nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

_You know what to do._

Jessie nodded again and scanned over her surroundings. The weather wasn't cold, but it wasn't real warm either. She knew what she was looking for. She knew what she had to do. She spotted a sign post that pointed to rest rooms and she started to run in the direction, she ran inside and thanked God that it was empty before running into one of the cubicles, slamming the door shut and locking it. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet, tears still streaming down her face. Without thinking she put her fingers down her throat, she started retching and felt the familiar burn in the back of her throat. Before she knew it, she was bent double over the toilet retching and gagging until she brought up the small intake of food she'd just eaten and more until she was puking pure stomach acid, she continued retching until nothing more was coming up then fell back leaning against the door of the cubicle. Her throat burned from the acid and her eyes stung from the tears.

_Doesn't that feel better now you have none of those nasties inside you?_

Jessie shook her head at the voice, she didn't feel good at all. She felt terrible, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep forever. She shook her head again and stood up, she took in deep breaths, stepped out of the cubicle and went to face herself in the mirror. Just at that moment, her phone started to ring. It was Jeff.

"Hello." She answered warily, she didn't really want to explain to him as to why she skipped out on dinner.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah fine." She lied.

"Well, where are you? and you don't sound it."

"I'm just round the corner, I'll come back and meet you where are you?"

"Just outside the mall."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Jessie hung up the phone and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. Her mascara was smudged and her eyes were red and puffy from the tears. She laid her bag on the side and pulled out her make up bag. First thing, she found her mini-tooth brush and brushed her teeth. She couldn't risk Jeff, Matt or even Reby smelling the puke. She then re-applied her make-up until she thought she looked okay, she put everything back and with one final look in the mirror, she left the rest room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie leant on her elbows on the side of the pool and paused for a moment. She hadn't seen or spoken to Jeff since yesterday's incident and she had to admit she was starting to miss him, so she'd decided she'd hit the pool and go for a swim to distract herself. It was late afternoon/early evening and she knew none of the other residents would be down until at least 7 which, gave her a few hours to happily swim at her own leisure. She loved to swim, she had done since she was small. Her oldest brother taught her to swim when she was only 6. They were on a family holiday in Spain and she was fed up of depending on arm bands so she demanded that she be taught how to swim properly. Her brother took her until she was out of her depth and just pushed her in, saying that she would either swim for survival or sink. Obviously he ensured her that if she did sink, he'd jump right in and save her. Turns out, she swam for survival and hadn't stopped swimming since. Jessie smiled to herself as she remembered the holiday, or what she could of it. It was a happy time. A time long before her eating disorder controlled her life. She shook her head and pulled her goggles back over her eyes. She then turned around and held onto the side of the pool. She leant forward, took a deep breath and launched forward, breaking into an even stroke. She popped up for a breath every other stroke and ducked back under the water again. She loved the feel of the water around her ears and swashing through her hair. It made her feel free and weightless. That's all she'd ever wanted to be was weightless and the water gave her that feeling. When she reached the other end of the pool, she grabbed hold of the side, kicked with her legs and started off back the way she came. This time she opted for a backstroke. One of her personal favourites because she could move faster this way. She stared at the ceiling as she whipped her arms around in a windmill motion whilst kicking her legs. She watched as the lights above her head flew by, when she thought she was nearing the edge she held her arms out straight and used her legs to power her along until her hands found the edge and she stood up in the shallow end. She lifted up the goggles and blinked out the few drops of water that had managed to find their way into her eyes. She smiled to herself as she shook her hair lose from it's hair tie and made her way over to the steps to make her way out. She was still smiling slightly from the buzz that the swim had left her in when she noticed someone walking into the room. She looked up and instantly recognised the figure standing in front of her. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around her body, attempting to hide the fat she knew Jeff had already seen.

"Hey, sorry the receptionist said you were here." He said shrugging and looking around taking in the beauty of the place. He would forever be in awe of the complex Jessie lived in. Jessie laughed, walked over to her towel and wrapped it around her self instantly feeling better. She turned to Jeff with a smile on her face. She was happy to see him, even if she had hoped he would've been a little later so at least she could've been properly clothed.

"And Mr Hardy, What do I owe the pleasure?" Jessie asked as she circled around him and headed into the changing rooms. Jeff stood awkwardly for a moment before following her and leaning against the wall opposite. He couldn't see anything but he was close enough for them to hold a conversation.

"I was bored, Reby was doing my head, so I thought I'd come see how my best friend is doing." Jeff said with a smirk as he imagined Jessie getting changed into one of the lacy underwear sets she'd bought yesterday. He shook his head to snap himself out of it as Jessie emerged from the changing room. She wore cut off jeans with her usual white vest top underneath a chequered shirt.

"N'aww, aren't you lovely Jeffery." She said as she ruffled his hair and lead the way out of the pool area and up to her top floor apartment.

She let them both in, dumped her swim stuff by the washer and went straight out onto the balcony followed by Jeff. She smiled at him and pulled out two cigarettes. She handed one to Jeff and kept one for herself. Jessie smirked at Jeff again as she handed him a lighter and went to sit in one of the garden chairs she'd bought for her balcony. She leant back against the chair and inhaled a large lungful of smoke before exhaling. She liked spending time with Jeff, she finally felt like she could be herself around someone, it was a feeling she'd missed for a while and within 24 hours Jeff had brought it out of her. She chuckled as Jeff swung a chair around and plonked his ass down on the seat.

"Did you really just come and see me for the hell of it?" Jessie asked, raising an eye brow at her best friend. "Or is there a interior motive?" Jeff chuckled.

"As it happens, Matt sent me." Jessie raised her eye brow again but let Jeff carry on. "He's having a party tonight and wanted to know if you'd like to come?" Jeff stubbed his cigarette butt out as he spoke then looked up at Jessie with an innocent smile on his face. Jessie chuckled and leant forward so her face was close to his. She blew out the mouthful of smoke she had in Jeff's face then sat back and laughed.

"Yeah, as long as there's JD. I'm up for it." She said with another laugh and stood up, stubbing her cigarette out then heading inside.

She stood in the middle of her living room debating in her own head whether or not to change into something smarter. She turned to Jeff as he walked in. He was wearing white ¾ length linen trousers and a white T-shirt. His purple and black hair was tied back in a bun behind his head. She had to admit to herself that he kinda looked hot.

"Do I need to change?" She asked. He looked smart too, which was a change for Jeff. Jeff chuckled as he slid the French doors closed and locked it.

"The other girls will be wearing short skirts and low cut tops, so feel free to change if you wish." He said with a smirk as he walked over to the sofa and practically threw himself on it. Jessie hopped from one foot to another for a moment before decided that she would change.

"Stay there." she ordered to Jeff as she ran out of the living room and into her walk in closet.

She walked around the closet, looking at the outfits she had. She knew Jeff would be getting impatient by now, but she didn't care. She wanted to look at least presentable tonight. She dug out a pair of denim shorts, lace leggins and a white boob tube. She grinned as she stripped off in the closet. She looked down at her mis-matching underwear and shook her head before exiting the closet and going over to a chest of drawers. She pulled the top one open and hunted for an underwear set she'd bought the other day. She grinned as she found the dark purple lace bra and matching frenchies. She slid into the clean underwear and went back into the closet and slid into the clothes she'd picked out. She bent down and picked up her black flats and slid them onto her feet. Without even looking at herself in the mirror, she turned heel and went to leave the room. She knew she looked ok. She didn't want to look in the mirror, because with the mirror, came the voice and she was going to block it out again tonight.

"Hurry it up in there." Jeff shouted through her bedroom door. Jessie laughed and went out to face him. He took a step back and looked her up and down before wolf whistling.

"Looking good." He said with a wink. Jessie could feel the blush rising in her cheeks and quickly ducked past Jeff to grab her phone, cigarettes and lighter. She shoved her phone in one side of her bra and her cigarettes in the other before turning to Jeff with a grin on her face.

"Let's go." She beamed before turning on her heel and leaving her apartment. "Lock up." She said to Jeff as she threw him the keys. He did so and chucked them back to her before following her down the stairs and out into the parking lot where Jessie looked confused.

"Your car?" She asked, turning and raising an eyebrow at Jeff who chuckled and lead the way to a white and black, brand new Audi R8 Spyder. Jessie's mouth was gaping open as she walked around the car.

"Oh my Jeffery. I'm pretty much dribbling right now." Jessie announced in awe as she walked around the car for a second time. Jeff chuckled and unlocked it.

"It arrived this morning." Jeff said with a proud grin as he watched Jessie climb in and bounce around in the passenger seat. "This baby does 0-60 in 4 seconds and 0-130 in 12 seconds." He said proudly as he turned on the ignition and started up the beast. He could see the amazement in Jessie's eyes as the engine heated up. He put his foot on the gas and revved it a little before sticking it in reverse and backing out of the parking lot. Before Jessie knew what had hit her she was holding onto the side of the seat as Jeff raced along the highway pushing a speed of 130 miles per hour. She screamed as Jeff ducked from lane to lane and only slowing down slightly to round the corners. She wound down the window so the breeze could run through her hair. It made her feel free. Being with Jeff made her feel free. However, Jessie's fun was soon over because as soon as they got into Cameron, Jeff slowed down to the speed limit and drove more carefully.

"That was fucking awesome!" Jessie exclaimed as he leant back against the headrest. Jeff chuckled as he pulled onto the pathway that lead up to Matt's overly-sized house. He parked up next to Shannon's Lamborghini Gallardo and made their way around the back of the house.

Shannon spotted them first and made his way over them.

"Finally!" He said, pulling Jeff in for a hug and then hugging Jessie too. He handed them both a beer which Jeff accepted but Jessie shook her head.

"I want the proper stuff Shannon so go and find me the Jack Daniel's and we'll talk about being friends." She said with a grin. She hadn't let it slip past her the way Shannon checked her out as she walked into the garden with Jeff. Jeff chuckled as Shannon turned heel and walked off into the kitchen on a hunt for the JD.

"You're not a slow mover are ya?" Jeff asked with a wink as he gulped down his beer. Jessie shook her head and grinned as Shannon came back with 2 bottles of JD in his hands.

"Matt got these in just for you two." He explained as he handed them over to Jessie who squealed with excitement and gave him a hug.

"Now let's start this party." She declared, unscrewing one of the bottle caps and downing a shot's worth of the whiskey. Jessie had no idea why she liked JD so much but as she felt the familiar warm sensation spread down her throat she grinned. She dragged Jeff over to a spot near the pool. Similar to where they sat last time. This time however, there were more people hanging around in the out house and in the garden. Jessie forgot to care about the other people as she took another large gulp from the bottle of JD. She kicked her shoes off, rolled up her leggins and shuffled forward until her feet and calves were dangling in the warm water of the pool. She then tipped some more JD into her mouth. She was going to get royally smashed and forget about her worries tonight. She'd drunk nearly ¼ of the bottle to herself before Matt came over to them.

"Hey guys, I see you've already found my stash of Jack Daniels." He said with a smirk as he sat down in between Jessie and Shannon, much to Shannon's displeasure, and dipped his feet into the pool. Jessie grinned at the eldest Hardy brother.

"Techincally, it was Shannon who found it and gave it to me, so all blame can go to him." She said, as she tilted her head and flashed Matt an innocent smile. Matt chuckled and held his hand out hinting that he wanted the bottle. Jessie moved it as far away from him as possible. Matt just shook his head and started tickling her.

"Ahhhh." She squealed and wriggled about. "Okay! Okay!" She said breathlessly as Matt drew back from her. She put on a grumpy face and reluctantly handed Matt the bottle. He grinned and started chugging down the drink under the watchful eyes of Jessie. She let him have a few large mouthfuls before leaning over him and pulling the bottle away causing Matt to spill drink all down his front and Jessie, Shannon and Jeff to start laughing hysterically. Matt wiped down his chest and stick his tongue out at Jessie which, made her laugh even harder. At that point a shadow loomed over head. Jessie looked up to see Reby Sky standing behind Matt with her hands on her hips and disapproving look on her face. Jessie composed her laughter.

"Heeeeeeeey Rebecca." She said with a smirk and took another swig from the bottle, she'd guessed that if Reby was anything like her, she hated people calling her by her full name, and lucky enough for Reby Sky, Jessie was in an annoying mood tonight. Jessie held the bottle up to Reby to offer her drink but Reby just rolled her eyes and squeezed herself between Matt and Shannon.

"Whatever floats your boat." Jessie said, taking another large gulp from the bottle and standing up. She stretched out and purposely hit Jeff and Matt around the head as she lowered her arms. Laughing, she started to walk away signalling for Jeff to follow. He shrugged and got up, following Jessie into the outhouse.

Jessie stood in the doorway and looked around. She took a swig of the drink then turned to Jeff.

"Introduce me to some people Jeffy." She said with a grin. Jeff looked around the room and lead Jessie over towards two girls who were just people watching whilst sipping their drinks.

"Hey guys." Jeff said with a grin. Jessie grinned at the two girls as one of them stood up and gave Jeff a hug. Jessie looked at her sideways and couldn't decide whether she was blonde with dark highlights or dark haired with blonde highlights. She frowned a little but smiled again when the girl turned to face her.

"Jessie, This is Jamie, otherwise known as Velvet Sky." Jeff said as Jessie held out her hand and shook the blonde/dark haired girl. Next she turned to the other girl who was still seated. "And this is Mickie." Jeff said. Again, Jessie held her hand out and shook hands with the girl. Jessie grinned and took another large gulp of her drink.

"Pleasure is mine." She said cheerfully, which made both the girls chuckle. She grinned and started to walk off. Jeff rolled his eyes and went to catch up with her, when she stopped dead.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, pointing to a machine that resembled a karaoke machine. Jeff grinned and nodded. "KARAOKE!" Jessie screamed out and ran over to the machine causing Jeff to trail after her again. She picked up the book of songs and started to flick through. "Sing with me Jeffery." She said as Jeff leant on her shoulder to see the book.

"That one." He said with a grin and pointed to a song. Jessie grinned and nodded and instructed the guy standing by the machine to put the song on. She picked up a microphone.

"Hello guys. I think this party is getting boring so me and Jeffery here are gunna kick this shit off." She said happily into the microphone.

"_Don't wanna be an American Idiot_

_Don't want a nation under the new media_

_Can you hear the sound of the hysteria? _

_The subliminal mind fuck America." _Jessie sang the first verse into the microphone. She grinned at Jeff signalling him to join in on the chorus.

"_Welcome to a new kind of tension _

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to that's enough to argue_." Jessie was pleasantly surprised when Jeff sang the harmony. She liked the way their voices jelled together. When the chorus finished she gave Jeff a wink to let him know to sing the next verse.

"_Well maybe I'm the faggot America.I'm not a part of a redneck agenda. _

_Now everybody do the sing along to the age of paranoia." _Jeff sang in his southern drawl. Jessie grinned and joined in with the chorus. The pair finished the song and Jessie took an over-dramatic bow before picking up her bottles of JD and heading off the stage and out for a cigarette.

"That was so awesome!" She said as she plonked herself down on the grass in the middle of the garden. She was in the mood to be awkward and annoying tonight, so awkward and annoying she would be. She pulled out a cigarette and sparked it up before offering Jeff one but noticing he already had one lit in his mouth. She giggled and inhaled a toke. She exhaled then poured what was left of the JD bottle in her mouth. She held up the empty bottle in front of her and shook her head. No wonder she was starting to feel tipsy. She chuckled, then looked up at Jeff who was just staring blankly ahead. "What's up chuck?" She asked with a goofy grin. Jeff looked down at her and then back to the end of the garden. Jessie followed his gaze and found that he was staring intently at a pair of girls who had just entered the party. She shook her head and tugged on Jeff's trousers to pull him down. He sat down next to Jessie and looked at her, frowning. "Spill it bitch." She said before taking in another drag or her cigarette.

"That's my ex fiancé. We were due to be married when she ran off with a mystery bloke." Jeff said, before finally breaking his gaze from her to look had Jessie who now had a devilish grin on her face. He raised his eye brow at her.

"Well, you're in luck." Jessie said, taking one last drag on her cigarette before flicking it away. "Because, for one night only, I shall be your 'girlfriend'." She said with a grin followed by a wink. Jeff raised an eye brow then shrugged.

"Why?" He asked frowning a little.

"Because we are going to make a few bitches jealous and I wanna have some fun." She said with a wink, before picking up the newly JD bottle, jumping up and skipping her way back to the out house.

* * *

><p>Jeff watched as Jessie skipped away from him. She looked so dainty and cute, but incredibly sexy at the same time. He chuckled to himself, and shook his head before getting up and following Jessie into the outhouse. He looked over the crowds heads and spotted Jessie pushing two girls off the karaoke stage. He laughed to himself and started making his way over to the front of the stage. He was going to let Jessie go solo on this one. She grinned and waved at Jeff when she spotted him. He waved back and started whooping.<p>

"Go on baby girl!" He shouted. Jessie chuckled and blew him a kiss. He could get used to this being her "boyfriend" lark.

"I want to dedicate this song to a bitch I know." Jessie said laughing into the microphone as the introduction of Paramore's Misery Business started to play.

_I'm in the business of miseryLet's take it from the top _

_She's got a body like an hourglassThat's ticking like a clock _

_It's a matter of timeBefore we all run outWhen I thought he was mineShe caught him by the mouth _

_I waited eight long monthsShe finally set him freeI told him I can't lieHe was the only one for me _

Jeff watched Jessie intently as she performed to a growing crowd. Her voice suited the song perfectly and she was a natural born performer. She just seemed to shine on the mini stage. Jeff was beaming like an idiot.

_Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you now _

_But God, does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him nowAnd if you could then you know you would'Cause God, it just feels soIt just feels so good _

Jeff watched as Jessie focused her gaze on his ex fiance as she sung the next verse.

_Second chances they don't ever matterPeople never changeOnce a whore, you're nothing moreI'm sorry, that'll never change _

_And about forgivenessWe're both supposed to have exchangedI'm sorry honey but I'm passing upNow look this way _

_Well there's a million other girlsWho do it just like youLooking as innocent as possibleTo get to who _

_They want and what they likeIt's easy if you do it rightWell I refuse, I refuse, I refuse _

_Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him nowWhoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you now _

_But God, does it feel so good'Cause I got him where I want him nowAnd if you could then you know you would'Cause God, it just feels soIt just feels so good _

Jessie finished up the song and the crowd that had gathered around her started chanting and cheering. Jeff jumped onto the mini stage and spun her around in his arms before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Jessie chuckled and leant over to grab another few gulps of JD before handing Jeff the microphone and jumping off the stage.

"Your turn baby!" she shouted at him. Jeff smirked at her. He knew exactly what song to sing. He went over to the man controlling the machine and asked for Jesse's girl. He then walked back over to the centre of the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"This one's for you baby girl." He said winking and pointing at Jessie, who blushed and blew a kiss back. The first few beats of Jesse's girl started playing and then Jeff started to sing.

_Jessie is a friend, yeahI know she's been a good friend of mineBut lately something's changed that ain't hard to defineJessie's got her eye on me and I want to make her mine _

_And she's watching me with those eyesAnd she's lovin' me with that body, I just know itYeah 'n' I'm holding her in my armsLate, late at night _

_You know, I wish that I was Jessie's guyI wish that I was Jessie's guyWhere can I find a woman like that?_

_I wish that I was Jessie's guy. _

_Where can I find a woman? _

_Where can I find a woman like that? _

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time_

_Wondering what she doesn't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be. _

_Where can I find a woman like that? _

_Like Jessie. _

_I wish that I was Jessie's guy_

_I want to be Jessie's guy. _

Jessie clapped her hands and whooped enthusiastically as Jeff finished his remix of Jesse's girl. Jeff wiggled his hips and winked at her before leaning forward and pulling her on stage. He signalled for the man in control of the karaoke to start the song he had picked out that he knew Jessie loved. She let out a squeal of excitement when she found out what it was they were to sing and clapped her hands. The couple sang their hearts out to My Chemical Romance- Sing and towards the end of the song, Jeff had wrapped his arms around Jessie and pulled her towards him. They sung into each others eyes, not once breaking contact. They sure were doing a convincing job of acting boyfriend and girlfriend. So well, that the crowd gathered around the stage were starting to whisper. When the song had finished, Jeff smirked at Jessie and lead her off stage and outside.

"You're doing a good job of this." Jessie said with a wink as she threw what little weight she had down on the ground, crossed her legs and sparked up a cigarette. Jeff chuckled and did the same. The pair smoked their cigarettes in silence just watching the drunken party guests making fools of themselves. Jessie laughed out loud as she watched Matt haul a nearly passed out Shannon onto his shoulders and throw him into the pool. Jeff watched as she giggled to herself. She looked happy, peaceful. It was as he watched her shout encouragements to Shannon to fight back that he realised that he was now starting to like her a little more than a friend.

"What're you thinking?" She asked, turning to face him. He smiled at her.

"Just that I need to do something." He said and before Jessie could question what that something was, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her gently. He was pleasantly surprised when she returned his kiss, only adding more passion and fury. He smiled slightly and bit down gently on her bottom lip causing her to let out a small moan. He pulled back slightly so he was hovering over her lips and let out a small chuckle. He could see in her eyes that she wanted more. Within seconds, Jessie's lips were back on his and this time it was her that bit down on his bottom lip. He let out a throaty moan which caused Jessie to chuckle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. He gently rolled on top of her and pressed his body against hers before crashing his lips against hers and kissing her passionately. He pulled back slightly hovering above her again. They were both fully aware of their audience but both had had too much to drink and were past the point of caring. Jeff leant back down and planted kisses along Jessie's cheek bones and down to her neck. She tilted her head back and let out another moan. Jeff chuckled and started sucking gently on her neck, he brought his lips up to meet hers and they kissed passionately again. After a few moments Jeff pulled back slightly and went to whisper something in her ear.

"Somewhere more private?" He suggested. His voice low and throaty. Jessie had really gotten him worked up now and all he wanted to do was feel her against him. She nodded and gently pushed him off her. He stood up and held out his hand for Jessie to take. Together, they walked through the crowds, into the house and upstairs to the bedroom that Jeff had claimed as his the day Matt moved in.

He closed the door behind them and picked Jessie back up. She hooked her legs around his waist and together they fell onto the bed. Their lips were locked together, and their tongues battled in their mouths. Jeff pressed his body into hers and she could feel his hardness growing in his trousers. Jessie laughed slightly as Jeff pulled of his shirt off, followed by hers. He leant down and kissed her again, leaving a trail of kisses from along her cheek bones and down her neck and across her chest. His hands found their way to the clasp of her bra and with ease he un-clipped it and slid it of her arms. He stood back slightly, just staring down at her bare breasts. She was beautiful. He grinned and brought his mouth down to one of her nipples. His tongue running circles around it before moving to the next one. He couldn't deny how turned on he was right now and he could clearly see Jessie felt the same. He lifted himself back up to place more kisses on her lips before ridding himself of his trousers. Jessie helped slide her shorts and tights down her legs and flung them onto the floor. Jeff recognised the underwear set she was wearing as one she bought the other day when they went to the mall. He was right, they did look sexier on than they did when she picked them out. He shook his head and leant forward to kiss her again, this time he moved his kisses down her neck, down her naval and lower. He hovered above her for a second with his hand over her panties. She arched her back and let out a slight moan which, was all Jeff needed to rid her of the last bit of underwear she was wearing. He locked eye contact with her before sliding his fingers inside. She arched her back and let out another moan, she grabbed a fist full of the sheets as Jeff slid his fingers in and out with ease. Jeff growled slightly as he watched Jessie as she neared her climax.

"Jeff." She moaned, in a breathless way. He chuckled again as he struggled with his own boxers, he stepped out of them and walked back over to her. Jessie looked him up and down then sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Jeff knew then that she was sure about what they were doing. He positioned himself above her and with one motion he slid into her opening and started to slowly move in and out. She raised and lowered her hips with his and they moved in unison together. Jessie threw her head back and moaned as Jeff thrusted in and out, slowly at first then gained speed. Jeff moaned with her as he felt her walls tightening around him and they climaxed together with a chorus of crying out each other's names. Jeff collapsed on top of Jessie and after a while rolled off. The pair laid next to each other a while before Jessie stood up, slid into her underwear and the T-Shirt Jeff was wearing, she threw Jeff his boxers for him to put back on then climbed into bed next to him. He smiled as he put on his underwear then put his arm around her and together they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I'm slightly slow on the updates for this story, mainly because I haven't pre-written that much so I'm writing as I'm posting whereas, I pre-wrote 14 chapters of Skylar Rose before starting to update. R&R and let me know what you think of the story so far and I shall try to update soon :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie danced around the apartment to McFly as she prepared to go back on the road. She hadn't really spoken to Jeff since the party but she'd promised him they'd travel together and he was coming to pick her up soon. She packed some clothes into a bag and zipped it up. She then went around making sure everything was clean.

"She's got a lip ring and five colours in her hair." She sang out as one of her all time favourite songs came on. She ran over to the stereo and turned it up. She had a rule that this song had to be played loud. She danced around gathering things together to put in her bag. She made sure that she had her toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush even though she barely used it, plenty of deodorant and spray so she didn't smell. She packed up her shower gels, shampoos and hair products and took them into the sitting room and placed them in the top of the bag. She zipped it up just as someone knocked on the door. Jessie smiled to herself, turned down the music and went to answer the door.

Jessie pulled Jeff inside and hugged him tight.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "All packed?" He asked. Jessie nodded and pointed to her bag on the sofa. Jeff chuckled and went over to pick it up as Jessie went and turned her stereo off. She did one final swoop of her apartment making sure everything was switched off and that the French doors were locked before following Jeff out and down the stairs to the parking lot. She looked around for Jeff's Audi but was disappointed to learn he was leaving it here in North Carolina.

"So let me get this straight." Jessie said as they walked to Jeff's jeep. "You bought a new Audi but you're only going to drive it when you at home." Jessie raised her eyebrow at her friend as he put her bag in the trunk and got into the drivers side. She sighed and got into the passenger side. Jeff chuckled at her.

"I'll bring it next time." He said, as he started the ignition and they set off on the road. Jessie folded her arms across her chest and looked out the window. She wanted Jeff to bring the Audi and was going to give him the silence treatment for a while. Jeff laughed and turned the radio on.

"Not gunna talk to me then?" He asked glancing at her quickly then back to the road. Jessie glared at him then looked back out the window. "It won't last. You'll get bored." He said chuckling again. The pair drove in silence for 20 minutes until Jessie threw her hands in the air.

"I give up." She said which, caused Jeff to start laughing. "Let's play this or that." She suggested as she slipped her shoes off and put her feet up on the dashboard. Jeff looked at her then back to the road.

"Sure." He said shrugging. Jessie grinned at him.

"I'll go first." She said, still grinning. "Skittles or M&M's?" She asked.

"Skittles. Hands down, skittles win over everything." Jeff said. Jessie chuckled at him.

"Your turn." She said.

"Oh right, okay.. Coke or Pepsi?" He asked, glancing at her sideways then turning back to the road again. Jessie bit down on her bottom lip and thought for a moment.

"Neither." She said confidently. Jeff shot her a confused look.

"What then?" He asked, Jessie laughed before answering.

"Diet-Coke." She said as she pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her pocket, lit one up and passed it to Jeff before lighting one for herself.

"It's the same thing!" Jeff said as he accepted the cigarette from her, she shook her head.

"It is not, normal coke has like a million calories in it whereas, diet coke has none." She explained as she took a large drag on her cigarette, tilted her head back and blew out the smoke in a long line. "My turn." She said before Jeff could argue any more. "Piercings or Tattoos?" she asked as she smirked at Jeff.

"Man, that's hard." Jeff paused for a moment in thought. "I'd have to say tattoos, mainly because I've got more of them." Jeff finished his cigarette and flicked it out the open window. "My turn." He said then paused again thinking of a question. "Fruit or Chocolate?" He asked. Jessie thought about it for a moment. Even as a kid, she'd never really been a fan of chocolate. She was often choosing fruit snacks over sweets, maybe that's why she found it so easy to starve herself now she's older. She shook her head.

"Fruit." She said with confidence. Jeff raised his eyebrow at her. "Honestly, I've never really been a fan of chocolate, even as a kid. Fruit's much nicer." She said with a grin. "And healthier." She added at the end before biting her bottom lip again in thought of another question to ask Jeff. He shot a sideways glance at her and frowned. She looked so beautiful sitting there, the wind that was blowing through the open window whisked through her long dark hair and blew it away from her face. He wondered to himself how low Jessie really thought of herself. He'd noticed things that she did, like she didn't drink anything but water, diet coke or green tea and in the days they'd spent together he'd seen her eat 2 apples and a few fries. If he said he wasn't worried about her, he'd be lying.

"Beer or spirits?" Jessie asked breaking the mini-silence that had fallen.

"Damn, another hard one, probably spirits." He said finishing his cigarette and flicking it out of the window as Jessie did the same. He then paused for a moment thinking of a question that would be difficult for Jessie to answer. He smirked to himself.

"Me or matt?" He asked, still smirking. Jessie shot him a shocked look and folded her arms across her chest.

"That's a mean question!" She whined as Jeff pressured her for an answer.

"I have to say you, because you're my best friend!" Jessie grinned as Jeff blushed a little. She chuckled and sat back in her seat.

"Me or Reby?" She asked as she looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"That's easy, you by far." Jeff said with a grin. He really didn't like Reby and really couldn't see what Matt saw in her. She was stuck up, controlling and very narrow minded. No matter how much he disagreed with her however, he kept his mouth shut. Reby made his brother happy so he put up with her. He looked at Jessie who was grinning madly at him.

"That's good, because I would've kicked your arse if you'd said Reby." Jessie laughed as she leant forward and pulled her phone from her bag. "General questions now." She declared with a smirk. "Favourite band?" She asked as she signed onto twitter on her phone.

"Has to be Pearl Jam I believe." Jeff admitted. "Yours?"

"Hands down 100% McFly." She said with a grin. Jeff frowned a little.

"Never heard of them." He admitted. Jessie pulled a shocked face and shook her head. She connected her phone to the stereo and searched for one her favourite McFly songs.

"Bask in the awesomeness of McFly." She declared as the song started playing, she turned the stereo up so it was loud and started tapping her feet in time with the music. Jeff looked at her with his eye brow raised. He wasn't impressed with what she was making him listen to.

"Everybody knows, you know this ship's going down." Jessie sang out loud to the whole song and Jeff noticed that she knew every word. After a few songs of Jessie singing her heart out and Jeff just listening wishing he could turn it off. The music, not Jessie singing. He could listen to her singing all day, but McFly, he wasn't a fan. Jessie leant forward and Jeff noticed she was logged into twitter.

_JessieMayWWE: On the way to Nashville with JEFFHARDYBRAND introducing him to mcflymusic. He loves it really. _

Jeff chuckled as he pulled into a rest stop. Jeff got out to stretch his legs that were getting cramp from the long drive. He sparked up and took a drag of his cigarette before Jessie walked around the car and joined him. She plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and helped herself to a couple of drags before handing it back.

"Thanks bestie." she said cheerfully and started walking off into the store. Jeff watched the way her tiny hips swayed and the memory the other night snuck into his mind. He smiled to himself as he remembered how good Jessie felt in his arms. He shook his head and composed himself as Jessie practically skipped back to him. She had her hands behind her back and was grinning madly.

"How much do you love me?" She asked as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Lots and lots." Jeff said with a smile. Jessie grinned at him and pulled out a large bag of skittles and two bottles of Diet-Coke. Jeff tried to lean forward and snatch the skittles from her but she shook her head and moved them away from him. She laughed as Jeff put on a sad face and puppy dog eyes.

"Diet-Coke and Skittles." She said proudly as they both got back into the car. Jeff pushed his chair back as Jessie opened to skittles and took a handful before handing them to Jeff. He smiled as he watched Jessie eat the handful of skittles, kick her shoes off and replace her feet onto the dashboard. She then opened one of the bottles of Diet-Coke and took a swig.

"Perfect." She said with a grin, she noticed Jeff's expression and frowned.

"Why are you so smiley?" She asked, before taking another handful of skittles from him and eating them.

"Because that's the first time in over 48 hours that I've seen you eat something." He admitted. Jessie bit down on her bottom lip then shook her head and smiled.

"You and your skittles are wearing off on me." She said with a grin before taking another swig of diet coke. The pair happily shared the bag of skittles and drank their diet cokes making small conversation between them. Jeff turned on the engine and Jessie let him put on a Pearl Jam album after lots of persuasion on Jeff's part. Jessie made herself comfortable by stretching out in her seat. She leant her head against the window and pretty soon after hitting the road again, she fell asleep.

"Jessie." A familiar voice awoke Jessie from her sleep and upon opening her eyes, she realised that the familiar voice was Jeff. She sat up straight and yawned.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around at her surroundings in confusion. Jeff chuckled to himself as he reversed into a parking space and stopped the car.

"We're at the hotel." He explained. Jessie looked at him with a frown. She must've been asleep for a while. She shook her head, gathered her things together and stepped out of the car. Jeff got their bags out of the car, locked it and the pair headed into the reception together. As soon as they walked in Jessie dropped her bag at Jeff's feet and went over to sign them in. She gave over their names and found that they were booked to room together. She shrugged it off, usually the people who travelled together, roomed together so she was used to sharing. Plus, this would be different because she actually liked hanging out with Jeff. She smiled when she thought of Jeff and turned to look at him. He was talking with John and Randy. Jessie had briefly met them both when she was hanging out with Kelly and Eve, but she didn't know them well enough to get a decent impression on them. She turned her attention back to the receptionist as the young lad handed her over the two room keys.

"Room 331." He said. Jessie guessed that he was either fresh out of high school or actually in high school based on the acne on covering his face and the half broken voice. She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you." She said before nodding and walking back over to Jeff.

"Room 331." She said to him with a smile, handing him a room key and then turning to John and Randy.

"John, Randy, this is Jessie. Jessie this is John and Randy." Jeff said, formally introducing them all to each other. Jessie smiled and shook the hands of the guys she'd finally formally met.

"The English girl right?" Randy asked as he shook her hand. Jessie smiled and nodded.

"That's me." She said simply. Randy grinned as she spoke, as did many people who heard her accent for the first time.

"Sweet, well I'm gunna prep for the meet and greet later, you guys gunna be there?" Randy asked, looking directly at Jessie as he spoke. Jessie folded her arms across her stomach and shuffled slightly closer to Jeff who out of instinct, put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, we're both gunna be there." He said, speaking up for Jessie who was starting to shake a little. Randy frowned at them slightly then smiled and followed John to the elevator. Jeff turned to Jessie wearing a very worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Jessie looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, just tired. I might need a lie down before the signing." She said as she picked up her bag and started making her own way to the elevator. Jeff shrugged and followed suit.

Jessie sat crossed legged in the middle of the double bed in the hotel room, tapping away on her phone whilst Jeff sat on the small sofa flicking through channels on the minute T.V that was in their room.

"What're you doing over there?" Jeff asked as he looked over at Jessie who was smiling at her phone screen. She looked up at Jeff and smiled.

"Just got tweeted a picture of my nephews, wanna see?" She asked holding her phone out for Jeff to have a look at. Jeff stood up and walked over to the bed, he took a seat on the edge next to her and took the phone from her hands. The picture was of two young boys, dressed in John Cena T-shirts doing the "You can't see me" sign. Jeff chuckled at the photo.

"Which ones which?" He asked, still smiling at the screen.

"Carl is on the right and Ric is on the left." She explained. Jeff nodded and smiled.

"They're so cute." He said, as Jessie flicked through her photos showing him the collection she had of her nephews and niece. "You miss them huh?" Jeff asked when he noticed the sadness that had filled Jessie's eyes. She nodded.

"More than anything." She admitted. "I'm seeing them soon, I've got 2 weeks off over the Christmas period so I'm going back home to spend some time with them." She said with a smile as she put her phone away and went over to her picked it up and after flashing a grin at Jeff she ducked into the bathroom.

She put her suitcase down then went back to the lock the door. Turning back to her suitcase, she un zipped it and dug down to the bottom where she had hidden her scales. Removing them from the suitcase, she placed them in the middle of the floor and started to undress. She was dreading the number on the scale after eating the skittles earlier. Once in her underwear she shook her head and took in a deep breath. She didn't want to step onto those scales, she wanted to ignore the urge, but she couldn't and without even realising she was looking down at the number on the screen.

_91lbs _

Jessie let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't put any weight on, she'd in fact lost a pound. She smiled to herself.

_You see, that's better. The number's shrinking, that's what we like to see eh Jessie? _

The voice in her head encouraged her weight loss. To a normal person, a pound didn't seem like much but to Jessie, it was a huge loss. She smiled to herself as she stepped off the scales and re-hid them in her suitcase. All she could think about was dropping below 90lbs by the end of the week, she was so near her final goal weight that she could almost taste it. She grinned to herself as she pulled on her black skinny jeans and yellow T-shirt. She pulled a bright red hoodie over her head and snuggled into it before looking over her appearance in the mirror.

_Perfect. You're hiding that fat. Good girl. _

Jessie smiled to the voice. The voice was being her friend today. She wasn't expecting it to be friendly after she had eaten earlier, but the number on the scale had cheered both her and the voice up. Jessie was in her own little world of weight loss thoughts when Jeff knocked on the door.

"Are you nearly done in there?" He called through the door. Jessie snapped her head round to her suitcase to make sure she'd hidden the scales then went to answer the bathroom door. Jeff was standing the other side with his hands on his hips. Jessie smirked at him.

"Sorry." She said quietly as she left the bathroom leaving it for Jeff. In the back of her mind, she hoped Jeff wouldn't find her scales. She shook her head. Why would Jeff go through her suitcase? The answer, he wouldn't. Jessie shook her head as she took a seat on the sofa. She started flicking channels but there was nothing on that she hadn't already seen. With a sigh, she flicked the T.V and pulled her ipod from her pocket. She plugged her headphones in and clicked on McFly. No Worries started playing and she quietly sang along. It was one of her all time favourite songs. It was upbeat but slow at the same time, and it was just a song that made you smile.

_Times like these we'll never forget, _

_staying up to watch the sun set,_

_I'm glad I shared this with you._

'_Cause you set me free,_

_Show me how good my life could be_

_How did this happen to me? _

_There are no secrets to be told,_

_Nothing we don't already know,_

_We've got no fears of growing old,_

_We've got no worries in the world. _

Jessie lost herself in the music and sung along to the song with a smile on her face and her eyes closed, oblivious to Jeff standing in the bathroom just watching and listening to her with an adoring smile on his face. He knew it was wrong but he was falling for his best friend, and he was falling fast. When Jessie finished the song, Jeff clapped. She shot her head around to look at him with her eyes wide open. She hadn't realised he was watching, she wouldn't have sung if she knew. Jeff smiled at her.

"You have an amazing voice." He said with a smile as he joined her on the couch. It was a small couch so even without meaning to, their bodies touched slightly. If Jessie said that she didn't have any feelings for Jeff, she would be lying, it's just she knew deep down that Jeff could never love someone like her. No one would ever love someone like her. Steve had told her that, and made sure she remembered it. She turned to Jeff and smiled.

"Thank you." She said, feeling the blush rush to her cheeks as Jeff held his gaze in her eyes. She broke the eye contact and scanned around the room, before checking the time on her ipod. "We should get going." she said turning her gaze back to Jeff who was still intensely holding his gaze. He smiled at her and nodded before standing up, offering her his hand and leading her out the hotel room and to the elevator.

They met Randy and John in the lobby and the four of them drove together to the arena ready for that afternoon's meet and greets. Jessie loved seeing the fans, it gave her a true reason as to why she wrestled. For the love of the fans. She sat behind a table in between Jeff and Randy and signed numerous posters, photos, cards and books as the fans piled through. The line was nearly at it's end when a small girl who looked very nervous stood in front of Jessie.

"Hey Jessie, I was wondering if you would take this letter." The girl said as she handed her an envelope. Jessie smiled and nodded. She looked at the girl and noticed how thin she was, her colar bones were very visible through her jumper and her thighs couldn't touch even if they tired. Smiling she spoke to the girl.

"Of course, I'll give it a read later." she said as she signed the girl's autograph book and the girl moved on to get the book signed by the others. Jessie smiled to herself and slid the envelope into her pocket, she would read it back at the hotel later. After another half hour of signing things and meeting the fans the meet and greet ended. Jessie stood up and stretched, she was thirsty and tired, she turned to Jeff who was smiling to himself.

"Jeffy, I'm going to get a drink you coming?" She asked. Jeff nodded and stood up and together they made their way to a vending machine. Jeff went off and got some skittles like usual and Jessie bought them both a diet coke, before they re-met up with John and Randy and the four of them drove back to the hotel for a few hours before they needed to go back to the arena for that night's show.

Jessie sat on the sofa in the hotel room she was sharing with Jeff, he'd gone down to the gym with Randy for their usual pre-show work out. Smiling to herself, she pulled out the letter the fan had given her earlier and started to read.

_Dear Jessie, _

_I wanted to write this letter and send it to you, but when I found out that you were coming to Louisiana, I bought tickets to the meet and greet and decided to give it to you in person. My name is Keri and I'm 17 years old. For the last 6 years I've been battling with Anorexia. I was only 12 when Ana chose to invade my mind and by the age of 13, I was admitted into hospital and then into a rehabilitation centre for young adults with mental disorders. It was at the hospital that I fell in love with wrestling, watching wrestling gave me something to look forward to and work towards when recovering. After 3 months of being in the centre, I was well enough to come home. I thought I'd recovered fully but when I re-started high school the bullying started again and I relapsed back to how I was. This has been the same story until now. I'm currently in recovery and I just wanted to say thank you, you give me hope that I will one day beat this illness and be able to follow my dreams just like you have. I hope that you are doing well in your recovery and that you'll be able to inspire many others like you have with me. Thank you so much again. _

_Keri. _

_P.S My twitter is KeriSimmons94, if you could tweet me or something so I know you've read this letter. _

When Jessie finished reading the letter, she had tears in her eyes. She had no idea that she was an inspiration to other girls with eating disorders. Shaking her head, she picked up her phone and logged onto twitter. She searched for Keri and hit the follow button before going back and writing out a tweet.

_Just read an awesome letter from KeriSimmons94, stay strong and chase them dreams girl! You can do it! _

She sent the tweet and laid back against the sofa. She felt like such a hypocrite. Other girls were using her story to inspire them to recover and there she was, falling into a relapse. She closed her eyes, she didn't want this illness anymore. She wanted to be free, to be normal but she didn't know where to start. Maybe, she'd talk to Jeff and see what he thought. Shaking her head again, she decided against it. There was no way she could tell Jeff, he'd think she was a freak and then wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore. Sighing in defeat, she put her headphones in and turned on some McFly, they never failed to cheer her up, and cheering up was what she needed right now.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a major writers block with all my stories. D: Hopefully that's gone now and I can update more regularly. Also Review please, they make me happy and they keep away the writer's block, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I haven't proof read this one so sorry if there's any dumb mistakes. D: **


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie hugged Jeff goodbye as he dropped her off at the airport. She was going to miss him over the Christmas period but she was going home, so she was in a win/lose situation.

"I'm gunna miss you." She admitted to him as they hugged again. As she stepped away Jeff pulled a small package from his pocket and handed it to her.

"For your birthday." He said with a smile. Jessie hugged him again and bade her final goodbyes to him before she headed off into the airport. She went straight to the private lounge and checked her bags in before going and taking a seat in the corner. It would also be the first time she'd travelled a long distance in first class. She smiled to herself knowing that in roughly 15 hours she would be on home turf and in the company of her beloved family. Sitting in the airport lounge, she pulled out her phone and logged onto twitter and tapped out a tweet to her followers.

_JessieMayWWE: At the airport, next stop London Gatwick, going home for Christmas! #yay _

Jessie closed twitter on her phone and put it back in her pocket. After checking the time, she decided she would look around some of the shops in the airport to see if she could find something nice to take home for her family. She was standing in the queue waiting to pay for some duty free cigarettes for her sister and brother-in-law when her phone vibrated from her pocket. She pulled it out and noticed it was a tweet from twitter.

_JEFFHARDYBRAND: JessieMayWWE gunna miss you like crayzee girl but have an amazing time with your family! _

Jessie smiled as she put her phone back into her pocket and paid for the goods she decided to buy. She was planning to give the cigarettes to her sister and brother-in-law but then again, she could keep them for herself. She wasn't too sure yet. Next, she went into the candy store and looked around scouting out presents for her nephews and niece, since she had become an Auntie, she never came home without bearing gifts, it was just something she did. As she walked around the isles of chocolate and candies her stomach turned. There was nothing she wouldn't give just to buy the whole shop and eat the lot, but she knew that she couldn't. Her eating disorder would stop that and make sure it wouldn't/couldn't happen. Shaking her head she picked out a few novelty gifts for the kids and paid for them. She sat back down in a secluded corner of the airport and turned her attention back to twitter where Shannon and Jeff were having a twit war.

_TheShannonBrand: JEFFHARDYBRAND think you'll find I'll miss JessieMayWWE more than you will. _

_JEFFHARDYBRAND: TheShannonBrand Hell no you won't. _

_TheShannonBrand: JEFFHARDYBRAND I will and there's nothing you can do about it mafaka. _

_JEFFHARDYBRAND: TheShannonBrand you spend too much time with ShaneHelmsCom. _

Jeff's last comment made Jessie laugh out loud in the airport as she followed the two guys argument. She looked up and saw an elderly woman giving her a strange look. Jessie dropped her gaze and returned back to her phone to see the next saga of this conversation between her best friends.

_TheShannonBrand: JEFFHARDYBRAND Well dur! I live with him! _

_JEFFHARDYBRAND: TheShannonBrand: Shut it smart arse!_

_TheShannonBrand: JEFFHARDYBRAND NEVER! _

_JessieMayWWE: TheShannonBrand, JEFFHARDYBRAND, you two just got me weird looks from an old lady. #thankyouverymuch. _

_JEFFHARDYBRAND:JessieMayWWE #yourwelcome_

Jessie smiled to herself and looked up as her plane number was called out across the airport. She stood up, collected her bags and made her way to her gate to board the plane, an eruption of nerves and excitement bursting through her stomach and chest. Soon she would be home for Christmas and her birthday. She took her seat on the plane, she was travelling in first class, one of the benefits of being a WWE superstar, and once she was settled she opened twitter for one last update until she was in her homeland.

_JessieMayWWE: On the plane about to take off, heading home for Christmas. See you soon guys! _

After tweeting, she turned her phone to airplane mode and put it away in her pocket before settling down in her chair for the long flight home. She pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest. The chair she was seated in was huge and swamped her tiny body. Just the way Jessie liked it, she could pretend to be invisible for the next 10 hours as she knew as soon as she was back with her family there would be nothing but watchful eyes and questions as to why she'd lost even more weight. She closed her eyes as the plane took off and in her mind she went through all her well used but also well known excuses and her plan as to how and avoid striking alarm for her family about her developing eating disorder. She plugged in her ear phones and put her music library on shuffle, curled herself up in her seat and fell asleep, she'd purposely chosen a late night flight so she could sleep the whole way but also because she knew that when she landed in England, it would be her birthday and she could spent it with her wonderful family.

Jessie awoke a few hours later and looked to the small television screen to determine how far away from England they were, the time until arrival said a couple more hours. Smiling to herself and knowing that it was her birthday, she flicked through the available films and picked one to watch for the duration of her journey. She was starting to get into the film when one of the air stewards came up to her.

"Can I get you anything Madame?" He asked, the guy was young and had a genuine smile on his face. Jessie un hooked her head phones and smiled back at him.

"Could I get a diet-coke please?" She asked, letting go of her legs and stretching out as the guy walked to the front of the plane and then returned with her drink. He handed it to Jessie who smiled.

"Thank you, how far away from London are we?" She asked, taking a sip from the plastic cup of coke he'd given her.

"About an hour and a half Madame, eager to get home?" He asked with a smile leaning against the chair in front of her. There were only 3 other people in first class at this moment, 2 of them were asleep and the other one was intently watching a film on his Ipad.

"Yeah, you could say that." She said with a nervous giggle. The steward laughed slightly.

"I bet you don't get to go home very often, because of your job, my son watches you on the T.V, he's gunna be so jealous when I tell him I served you on the plane." The steward said, his eyes lighting up as he spoke about his son. Jessie smiled and leant forward pulling out a pad and pen from her bag. Without the guy asking, she ripped out a piece of paper and picked up the pen.

"What's your son's name?" She asked, looking up at the steward who looked a little surprised.

"It's Tommy." He said, still unsure of Jessie's actions. She scribbled something on the piece of paper and handed it to the guy. He smiled at the paper and read out loud.

_To Tommy, Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Keep dreaming and stay strong, lots of love, Jessie May. _

The guy looked back up at Jessie with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you so much, he is going to be so excited when I give this to him." The steward beamed at Jessie who smiled back at him.

"You're very much welcome, everyone deserves a smile at Christmas." She said with a soft smile. The steward nodded and smiled at her again.

"Thank you again, and we should be landing in about an hour." He said, flashing another one of his gorgeous smiles before turning and going back to the front of the cabin and showing off the piece of paper to his work mate. Jessie plugged her headphones back in and leant back against the chair feeling warm inside that she had just made a little boy's Christmas. She closed her eyes and thought about her nephews. She wondered whether they would be awake yet, knowing Carl and Ric they would be. They were early risers at the best of times let alone when they both knew that Jessie was coming home. Jessie smiled to herself as she looked out the window. The sun had risen and she knew that by now they were flying over England and soon she would be in the arms of her sister. Sipping her diet coke she thought of her family, she thought about her parents. They had split up when she was 17 and since that day she hadn't spoken to her father. She closed her eyes as the flashback hit.

_Jessie walked down the stairs that morning to find a suitcase by the door. She frowned and wondered what was happening. That was when her father came out of the living room. He looked at her for a few moments before pulling her into a bear hug. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. Reluctantly he pulled away from his only daughter and walked to his suitcase and wheeled it out the front door. Jessie followed him out the door, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Where are you going?" She called out to him. He turned and gave her a sad look before dropping his suitcase and going back to her. He pulled her in for another hug and took in a deep breath of her scent. _

"_I'm sorry." He said again. He kissed the top of her head before turning his back on her, picking up his suitcase and walking off down the road. Jessie stood on the pathway at the end of her drive, tears streaming down her face, and called out for her father but he never turned back around. She stood and watched until he was out of her sight. Reluctantly, she turned and went back into the house. She wasn't stupid, she knew her father was gone for good. _

Jessie opened her eyes and shook the memory out of her head as the announcement that the plane was preparing to land came across. She un curled her legs and sat up right. A sudden burst of excited butterflies flew around her stomach, and she had to compose herself from letting out a scream. She held her grin on her face as the plane landed and came to a halt. She gathered her things together, bade goodbye to the lovely steward and hurriedly made her way off the plane and off to collect her baggage before going to meet Julie.

Pulling her suitcase behind her, Jessie made her way through the terminal to the arrivals department to meet her sister. She looked up at the group of people that had gathered to meet loved ones from their planes and noticed a large sign waving in the air.

_Welcome Home Jessie May! _

A huge grin spread across her face and she started at a run to the sign which, was being held by her sister. She dropped her bag and hugged her sister tightly.

"Ohmygod, I've missed you." She squeaked into Julie's ear. Julie laughed and hugged Jessie back. The sisters stood hugging for a while before Julie pulled back. She looked and her sister and smiled.

"Happy Birthday." Julie said as she stepped back from Jessie and looked her up and down. "You look like you've lost weight." She commented. Jessie's heart sunk. The exact words that she was hoping not to hear. She faked a smile at her older sister.

"Probably all the extra training I do with the WWE." She lied as she picked up her bags and together they made their way back to the car to drive down to Brighton so she could be reunited with her nephews.

"So tell me about North Carolina then, and most importantly, a certain Jeff Hardy." Julie said to Jessie, as they pulled onto the motorway to start the journey home.

"North Carolina is beautiful, honestly Ju, you have to come and visit. The boys would love the apartment block I'm in, they'd also love Matt's place. There's so much space for them to run around and I'm sure Jeff would take them for a walk in the woods with the dogs." Jessie was ranting now, but Julie didn't interrupt her so she carried on. "And as for Jeff, he's amazing. He introduced himself to me over a bag of skittles and then he found out I lived in Raleigh so when we had a few days off he took me to Matt's place for a party, we got very drunk and then clicked from there." Jessie smiled as she thought about her best friend. Julie shot a glance at her younger sister and could instantly tell that Jessie was falling for the mysterious Jeff Hardy.

"What about work? Is the WWE what you thought it would be?" Julie asked as they turned off the motorway. Jessie sat up in her chair as she knew they were nearly home.

"It's amazing. As much as I miss home and all of you guys, I wouldn't change it for the world." She said with a grin. Julie nodded.

"It's just good to have you home, even if it is only for a couple of days." Julie admitted and the sisters spent the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence.

When Julie parked up outside her flat and they'd both got out the car she took a good look at Jessie, and she couldn't help but notice how thin and drawn she looked. She knew that moving to America to join the WWE would put pressure on Jessie and her eating disorder, she just hoped that it hadn't come back. Shaking her head she lead Jessie into the block of flats and up to her flat. The moment she opened the door, two young boys ran out of their bedroom.

"Is Jessie here?" The smallest boy asked jumping up and down on the spot.

"I am indeed." Jessie said as she made her way into the flat behind Julie. She put her bags down and knelt down as her two nephews ran towards her and into her awaiting arms.

"I missed you Jessie." Carl said into her ear. Jessie smiled sadly.

"I missed you both so much too. Come on let's go in the front room, I've got lots of presents for you." Jessie said with a smile as she lead the two children into the front room. Julie smiled at her sons and sister and followed them into the front room. Her front room was the largest room in the flat and was still small. They had two small sofa's lining one wall and a shelf full of dvd's and books lining the other with a fair sized T.V in the corner. Jessie was sat on one of the sofa's with Carl and Ric either side of her, so Julie went and sat on the other sofa.

"Okay, so first thing's first, have you two been good?" Jessie asked with a smile. Carl and Ric nodded madly which, made Jessie laugh.

"Like hell they have." A new voice boomed out. Jessie snapped her head up and grinned at her brother-in-law. She stood up and gave him a hug.

"You know twiglet, you're the only person, accept Julie, who ever hugs me." He said with a smile as he went and sat down next to his wife. Jessie laughed.

"And you're the only person allowed to call me twiglet." She said with a grin and returned to emptying out bags of presents for the boys. "Okay so these ones are from the airport in North Carolina, hence why they're not wrapped." Jessie said with a smile as she handed the boys a carrier bag each. The boys grinned and ripped the bags apart. They pulled out two large frog back packs that were filled with lollies. They both looked up and then without warning jumped on Jessie.

"Thank you." They chimed in unison. Jessie laughed again and gave both of them a tight hug.

"The rest of your presents can wait until Christmas day." She said with a smile. The young boys groaned but a glare from their mother put them straight. They both got up onto the sofa and hugged Jessie.

"We have something for you too." Carl said with a grin before hopping off the sofa and running out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a wrapped package in his arms. He carefully took it over to Jessie and handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday." He said with a grin, and started hopping from one foot to the other in excitement as Jessie started to open the gift. She carefully tore the paper off and found a framed picture of Carl Ric and her other niece Evie. They were all lying on their fronts with their legs in the air behind them and posing on their hands looking all cute. Along the bottom of the picture was a banner with the saying _Ohana means family_.

"Oh my, thank you so much." Jessie said as she stood up and placed the picture gently down where she sat. She hugged Carl and Ric before going and hugging Julie. "As soon as I get home, I'm going to hang this up on my wall." She said with a grin. Jessie put the picture somewhere that it couldn't be broken and sat back down with Carl and Ric to watch some T.V with them. After a while, the boys started to get restless.

"Mummy, can we go on our bikes outside?" Carl asked when he'd had enough of sitting still and watching T.V. Julie looked out the window to check that it wasn't raining and nodded.

"I don't see why not. If you get your coats, hats, gloves and scarves." Julie said smiling. Both the boys jumped off the sofa and ran into their bedroom returning a few minutes later dressed in their winter clothes.

"Come with us Jessie." Ric said running over to her and grabbing her hand and starting to pull. She laughed.

"Okay, alright, I'm coming." She said. Ric let go of her hand and ran out into the hallway to get his bike. Jessie dug in her bag for her thick coat and slid into it. It was huge on her but it kept her slightly warm. With the loss of weight she'd gone through, she felt the cold now more than ever. She chuckled as she took Ric's bike from him and helped him take it down the stairs.

"Thank you Jessie." He said as she placed it down outside the block of flats. He jumped straight on it and as soon as Carl was ready next to him they raced off round the block.

"Don't go too far ahead." Jessie called out to them, but got no response back. She smiled as she watched them cycle back and forth on the pavement. She leant against a lamp post and sparked up a cigarette when her phone started ringing from her pocket. Confused as to who would be ringing her she checked the caller I.D and noticed it was from an unknown number. She shrugged and answered it anyway.

"Hello?" She asked, gingerly into the phone.

"Jessie!" Jeff's voice boomed through her phone and made her smile. "Happy Birthday." He called out and Jessie found herself grinning.

"Thank you, but you could've just tweeted me, it would have cost you less money than this phone call." Jessie said even though she was pleased that he was ringing her, she was missing him too.

"Oh no, this phone call isn't costing me anything."

"Who's phone are you using Jeff?" Jessie asked, she looked up for a moment to check on the boys who were still cycling around the pavement, racing each other with the smile never leaving her face she went back to her conversation.

"Matt's house phone." Jeff had an innocent tone to his voice which made Jessie laugh. She shook her head slightly.

"You're unbelievable Jeffery." She said with a smile and looked up to notice Ric peddling towards her with great speed. "Breaks Ric!" She called out to him who nodded and pressed on his breaks. With a screech, he came to a halt millimetres away from Jessie's feet.

"Are you teaching your 4 year old nephew how to drive?" Jeff asked. Jessie shook her head.

"Haha no, they're on their bikes." She explained as Ric tugged the bottom of her jumper.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked as Carl cycled up to them and stopped next to his brother. Jessie smiled.

"I'm talking to Jeff." She said to the young boys. Ric nodded and Carl clapped his hands together and whispered something into his brother's ear and both of them started giggling. "What're you laughing at?" She asked them, but both the boys ignored her and continued to laugh. Jessie shook her head and went back to the phone.

"Jeffy, their laughing at me and I don't know why." She whined into the phone. Jeff chuckled on the other end.

"Can't help you I'm afraid. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and I will see you in a few days." Jeff blew a kiss through the phone to Jessie and she blew one back.

"See you after Christmas." Jessie said into the phone and stayed on the line until it went dead. She locked her phone and put it back in her pocket, her hands finally started to feel the cold. She looked down at her giggling nephews.

"Come on, tell me what was so funny." She tried again but they both shook their heads and cycled off. "Fine! Be like that!" She shouted after them but smiled as their laughter filled the air around her. It was a sweet sound that she had missed so much in her absence. She let the boys cycle around for 15 more minutes before calling it quits and taking them back up to the flat to warm up.

The three of them had just warmed themselves up when more guests arrived to the flat. Jessie's heart skipped a beat as her mum walked into the room. She jumped up from the sofa and ran to give her mum a massive hug.

"Jessica." Her mum said simply as they stood in the middle of Julie's living room embracing. Both with tears running down their cheeks. After a few moments they both pulled away and Jessie's mum finally got a good look at her daughter. "Jessica, you look skinny." She said with force but also with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's all the physical training I do mum." Jessie said, taking her mother's hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. "I've missed you." She said with a sad smile and hugged her again before they both sat down on one of the sofas.

"How is life on the other side of the planet?" Her mum asked. Jessie smiled.

"It's amazing mum. I don't spend much time in North Carolina because of touring but even so it's amazing. And I've made friends that are awesome." Jessie was beaming as she mentioned her friends. Her mum smiled too, that was one thing her daughter had always struggled with was opening herself up enough to let people see her for the amazing girl she was and befriend her.

"And would I know of these friends?" Her mum asked, wording the question carefully. Jessie nodded.

"They work with me in the WWE. There's Phil, who you'd know as CM Punk. Randy Orton, John Cena, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and my best friend Jeff Hardy." Jessie beamed as she got out her phone and flicked through the pictures of her and the guys at Matt's party. Her mum smiled and nodded at the pictures. She was just so happy that her little girl was getting on okay and was happy. Jessie's mum stayed for dinner and then left to go feed the animals. Jessie stood in the hallway with her mum and hugged her tightly.

"I will see you Christmas day." Her mum said with a sad smile. Jessie nodded.

"Of course." She said with a smile. Her mum stood back and moved some of Jessie's hair away from her face.

"You are so beautiful little bird." She said softly before kissing her forehead and making her way out of the building. Jessie stood at the top of the stairs with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and went back into the flat.

It was nearing the boy's bedtime and Jessie had offered to get them ready and tuck them in with a DVD. So now she found herself in her eldest nephew's bed with Carl one side and Ric the other as they settled down to watch John Cena's DVD. After the DVD finished, Carl yawned and turned to Jessie.

"Can you sing to us?" He asked, Jessie smiled and nodded.

"Sure, what song?" She asked. Ric yawned and sat up.

"The one you always used to sing to us." He said through another yawn. Jessie nodded and took in a deep breath before beginning to sing.

"_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, _

_And each road leads you where you wanna go. _

_And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose_

_I hope you chose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed_

_I hope you keep on walking 'til you find the window._

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth in your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything. _

_My wish for you, _

_Is that this life becomes all that you want it to, _

_Your dreams stay big and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold._

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you,_

_And wants the same things too._

_Yeah ,this is my wish._

_I hope you never look back but you never forget,_

_All the ones who love you in the place you left._

_I hope you always forgive and you never forget, _

_And you help somebody every chance you get._

_You find God's grace in every mistake_

_And always give more than you take, _

_But more than anything, more than anything, _

_My wish for you,_

_Is that this life becomes all that you want it to, _

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold. _

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you _

_And wants the same things too._

_Yeah, this is my wish." _Jessie sung the words softly to the boys until they fell asleep. She smiled down at them before carefully lifting Ric into her arms and carrying him over to his own bed. She covered him with his blanket and kissed the top of his head before doing the same to Carl. She stood in the doorway and looked over at her two sleeping nephews.

"Goodnight boys." She whispered before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

She made her way into the front room where Julie and Andy were sitting watching T.V She sat on the second sofa and tucked her legs up to her chest. She was so happy to be home at last. The three of them watched T.V in silence for a while before Andy stood up and declared he was going out for a bit. Julie kissed her husband goodbye and with a wave in Jessie's direction he disappeared. Julie turned to her little sister and patted the space where Andy had been sitting. Jessie smiled and took his place. Julie put her arm around her and Jessie leant into her sister's shoulder.

"Talk to me Jessie." Julie said quietly. Jessie looked at her with her brown frowned.

"About what?" She asked. Julie smiled.

"About why you've turned down any offer of food today, you didn't eat any dinner or anything the boys offered you, you've been chewing gum like mad and drinking an insane amount of water." Julie pulled away from Jessie to sit cross legged facing her on the sofa. Jessie shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. Julie smiled sadly and held one of Jessie's hands in her own.

"Jessica May Gilbert, you are so beautiful and talented. You don't need to do this to yourself." Julie said softly but firmly at the same time. Jessie just shook her head.

"I was fine for the first few weeks, and then some of the bitchy girls started talking about me, saying things like I was too big to be a wrestler and within days, Ana was reborn." She explained to her older sister who pulled her in for a hug. Jessie felt good that she was finally able to share her worries with someone, she almost smiled. She pulled back from her sister and smiled. "Jeff helps me though, he makes me feel good about myself and when we hang out it's so easy going that my worries slip my mind and I eat a little more with him." She explained. Julie smiled.

"Well that is good. You keep Jeff with you." She said with a smile. "I think I know what you need." She said standing up and going over to the cupboard under the T.V. She reached inside and pulled out a box of dark brown hair dye and turned to reveal it to Jessie. "A new look." She grinned. Jessie nodded.

"Why not?" She said which made Julie grin even more and she set about setting a chair up for Jessie so that she could dye her hair.

An hour later, Jessie stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom adjusting to her newly dyed dark brown hair. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled. Julie was right, it made her look good and she already loved it. She was busy staring at her reflection when her phone started ringing in her pocket again. She answered it without looking and smiled when Jeff's voice came through the phone.

"Hey." He said simply. Jessie laughed.

"Matt's phone bill is going to be sky high is you keep ringing me." She said into the phone and took a seat on the edge of the bath tub.

"Aha, no I'm using my phone this time, and a phone bill is nothing to me if I get to talk to my best friend and see how her birthday is going."

"It's been good thank you, just finished dying my hair actually." Jessie found herself twirling her hair around a finger as she spoke to Jeff. She also didn't notice that Julie was hovering outside the door listening in on the conversation. Jessie stood up and went back to look at her hair in the mirror again. It was going to take some getting used to.

"Oooh what colour?" Jeff asked through the phone.

"A dark brown, nothing outrageous like you would do." Jessie smiled at herself once more before re-taking her seat on the edge of the bath tub.

"Hey, you like my colours." Jeff defended himself.

"Indeed I do." Jessie chuckled slightly. She was missing Jeff like crazy right now.

"Have you opened my present yet?" Jessie made an O shape with her mouth and jumped up.

"Oh no, I haven't. Hang on, I'll get it now and open it up whilst we're on the phone." Jessie said as she made her way out of the bathroom. She went into the front room where her bags were and went inside them looking for the small present before going into the kitchen. She didn't want her older sister butting in on the conversation just yet. "Okay, I'm putting you on speaker for a second whilst I open it." She put her phone on speaker and placed it on the work top before turning back to the present. She tore the paper carefully and opened the small box. She let out an excited squeal when she saw what her present was. Inside the box was a silver chain with a shield pendant, but not just any shield. It was Dougie Poynter's shield.

"So you like it then?" Jeff asked through the phone. Jessie squealed again and picked up the phone taking it off speaker.

"I love it so much." She said quickly into the phone and smiled as Jeff laughed.

"Thought you would, well I remember you ranting about McFly and that Dougie was your favourite so I had a look online, saw that and thought it was perfect for you." Jeff explained. Jessie's heart was about ready to explode.

"I love it so much Jeffy, you're amazing." She gushed into the phone. He laughed again.

"I try to be."

"Seriously, it's amazing, oh my I love it so much." She gushed again as she picked the necklace up and held it in the palm of her hand.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. I miss you Jeffy."

"I miss you too Jessie, only 3 more days until we see each other again."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'm going to watch a film with my sister. Speak soon Jeffy."

"Have fun, see you soon."

"Thank you for my present."

"You're very welcome, see you soon."

"Bye." Jessie ended the phone call and put her phone in her pocket before returning to the front room.

"Look what Jeff bought me for my birthday." Jessie exclaimed as she showed her sister the necklace.

"How did he know about your love for McFly?" She asked as she examined the necklace.

"I told him." Jessie said with a grin as she accepted the necklace back and put it on before sitting down next to her sister.

"Your hair looks good." Julie said as she put on Dirty Dancing for the two of them to watch.

"Thank you, I love it." Jessie said and the pair fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company for a while before Jessie had to go back to North Carolina.

**A/N: Horah! Finally been able to update this story. I'm so sorry for the wait but I had major writers block with this one and had no idea what to write until now. So I'm sorry if this chapter got boring because it's really me waffling, anyway, review please? It would make me rather happy. **

**Also if you haven't gathered by now, I tend to not proof read so there may be a few silly typos and mistakes but just ignore them :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In true Deanna style, I haven't really proof read so there is likely to be many silly mistakes but just ignore them. I'm lazy so what? This update is to celebrate Chelsea becoming European Champions this evening and in anticipation of Over The Limit tomorrow... Enjoy :D Oh.. and if you could review, that would be loverlay. **

It was Jessie's last day in England and she wrapped her coat tighter around her tiny frame as she made her way up the hill towards the local cemetery. It was a journey she was used to making and would often make it every other day when she still lived in England. She pushed the large iron gate open and closed it behind her again before carrying on weaving in and out of the lines of gravestones until she made it to the far end of the cemetery. She walked down a row of headstones and shook her head. There were 2 more lines of graves since the last time she had visited and it was a shock to her system. She stopped in front of one of the headstones and knelt down on the frosted grass. She smiled down at the stone which looked out of place due to the unique engravings on it. She smiled sadly, it had been months since she was last here but nothing had changed at all. Slowly she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and started to read. "Dear John, there isn't a day that goes by when you don't cross my mind. I see things that even today make me want to break down into a useless heap and just cry until I can no longer cry. I often wonder if you were still here today whether mum would bring you over to North Carolina to see me. You'd love The Hardy crew. Especially Jeff and Shannon, they're so funny and always hurting each other. Right up your street eh little man? I can't tell you in words how amazing Jeff is, he's so much like me: He's fun, loud, slightly weird but that's okay because he's also soft, caring and loving. He's loyal too. He's perfect for me, but there's one problem: I think that maybe I'm just too broken to be loved, it's bad enough I'm putting my family through this, I can't drag anyone else along for the ride with me. It's just not right." She paused and shook her head as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She sat in silence for a few more moments before looking back down at her paper and continuing to read. "I miss you John. More than anyone will ever know. I just wish you could see me where I am now. I made it John boy and I'm still making it, I'm going to be a superstar and it's all because of you when all those years ago we sat up and watched the wrestling. It was that night I decided what I was going to be, I just wish you could have been here to see me. Merry Christmas little man. Love for eternity, Jessie." She finished reading the letter and re-folded it up and placed it underneath a weight on his headstone. She remained kneeling in front of the grave for a long while, silent tears streaming down her cheeks before she finally stood up, bade her final goodbye and walked back out of the cemetery. She decided that she didn't feel like going back just yet so she headed off in a random direction and walked around the streets where she grew up. As she walked, childhood memories flooded back to her. Some were happy and welcomed but as she walked past her first high school, the memories that invaded her mind were not welcomed. Jessie lit up a cigarette as she stood gazing at the newly renovated school. She'd hated that place more than she let on, after all, it had permanently scarred her and even 10 years down the line, she was still suffering from the disorder the people in that school triggered. She shook her head and started walking again, she didn't want to hang around the school any longer. The next place Jessie stopped was the local park only five minutes from the house she grew up in. It was empty, not even a dog walker in sight, so she decided to take a seat on one of the benches just looking around the place where she used to hang out and drink their cheap vodka and smoke cigarettes on a Friday night with her so-called friends. She smiled to herself. Oh how time had changed. She stood up to walk back to Julie's when someone called her name. She turned to see one of her old high school friends who was pushing a pram. Jessie smiled as memories of her high school and college days came flooding back to her.

"Hey Jess." She said with a smile as the friend approached her. She'd sworn when she moved to America that she would never forget Jess and all of the amazing things the girl had done for her during her high school and college days.

"Hey Jess." The girl grinned and they hugged for a long time.

"Who's this then?" Jessie asked peeking into the pram. Jess beamed and lifted the small bundle of blankets out of the pram.

"This is Ethan." Jess said proudly as she handed the small baby boy to Jessie. To a passer by Jess and Jessie would look like twins. They both had dark hair and were roughly the same height. They both shared the same shade of eyes and their sense of humour was exactly the same. Jessie looked down at the baby then looked at Jess.

"So much for not having kids." She commented with a laugh. Jess playfully hit her on the shoulder.

"It just kind of happened, a one night stand with Chris and 8 and a half months later out pops Ethan." Jess said as they made their way over to the bench Jessie was sitting at moments before bumping into her old friend. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you? How's things in America?" Jess asked with what could be a look of sadness in her eyes. Jessie smiled and nodded.

"It's amazing. I've made some amazing friends that I never thought would happen. I'm getting matches on live shows and I'm leading the revolution in the new year." Jessie said as she put Ethan back in his pram. She hadn't told anyone about her leading the WWE Revolution yet, mainly because she'd only been told yesterday when Hunter rung her whilst she was at home.

"Wow, that sounds amazing, I'm so happy for you." Jess said as she linked her arm through Jessie's and rested her head on her shoulder. After a few moments of them both sitting in silence Jess spoke. "I miss you Jessie." She said quietly. Jessie smiled sadly.

"I miss you too." She replied. They fell into a comfortable silence again before Jessie had a brain wave. "You should come over and visit, with Ethan. I know I have a week off that begins Jan 16th." Jessie turned to face her friend who's eyes had lit up for a moment and then been taken over by sudden sadness. She shook her head.

"I can't afford it babe, otherwise I would." She said looking over at Ethan who had fallen asleep in his pram. Jessie frowned for a moment and then grinned.

"I'll buy the tickets for you." She jumped up from the bench, the grin still plastered on her face. "Come on let's go back to Julie's and book them now!" She said, her words fast and barely understandable. Jess laughed and shook her head but knew not to argue with Jessie so just stood up and the pair made their way to Julie's flat.

After Jessie had bought her friend and the baby tickets to North Carolina for the next month they both sat in Julie's living room, Carl and Ric were at their grandpa's for the afternoon and were due back half an hour before Jessie had to leave to get to the airport, so the flat was pretty quiet giving the two girls a chance to catch up. They were reminiscing about their high school days when Jessie's mobile started to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. She flashed it to Jess before answering and telling Jess to hush.

"Hey Nero." She said in a cheerful tone as she put Jeff on speaker phone.

"Hey Jessie. Just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm really good thank you, how're you?" Jess was biting her lip, dying to say something. She could tell even through the simple phone conversation that her best friend was falling for the one and only Jeff Hardy.

"Did you want me to come meet you at the airport when you land?" Jeff asked. Jessie grinned to her friend.

"Yeah sure. That'll be nice." She said with a smile.

"Good, erm well I better go, heading out to town with Reby and Matt for a bit."

"Oh wow, have fun with that!"

"I won't, but at least I know I won't be dragged into Victoria's Secret by a certain someone." Jeff was flirting over the phone with Jessie, un knowing that Jess was listening to the conversation and on the verge of bursting open.

"You loved it." Jessie rolled her eyes as Jess started making rude gestures beside her.

"Indeed, anyway I better go. See you tomorrow, I've missed you."

"See you tomorrow and I've missed you too." The line went dead and Jessie slid her phone back into her pocket and awaited her friend's explosion.

"you and Jeff Hardy. You must spill the gossip to me right now!" She demanded, folding her arms across her chest. Jessie laughed and started to tell the story of how she became friends with the Charismatic Enigma. "And then we kinda slept together and then kind of acted like it never happened and went back to work and then I came home for Christmas and he's rung me everyday since I left." Jessie finished the story and looked sideways at her friend who was biting her bottom lip.

"Jeff Hardy likes you!" She blurted out which, made Jessie laugh and shake her head. "And don't dare deny it girl, you like him too!" She said, playfully hitting Jessie's arm. Jessie smiled and nodded slightly. Jess pulled her in for a tight hug and the girls spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping about their old high school friends and comparing their lives now that most people had moved onto their futures. Jessie loved being home, but as she described North Carolina to Jess, she was slightly happy that she would be going back soon.

* * *

><p>Jeff knelt in front of his mother's grave. He laid the bunch of hand picked roses on the stone before pulling out a folded piece of paper from his jeans pocket and started to read. "Dear Mom, I met the most amazing girl not so long ago, she was one of the rookies in the WWE and from the moment I spotted her in the locker room I knew I had to make her mine. She's beautiful, witty, funny, smart and amazingly talented. She's perfect for me, but there's only one problem: I believe she's anorexic. She never eats and when she does she totally freaks out over it. I'm not saying that this is a problem because I won't date her with the illness, because I would date her tomorrow if I knew she felt the same way about me. I want to help her more than anything, I just don't know how. I'm scared Mom, I'm terrified that I'm going to lose her before I even have her as mine." Jeff paused for a moment and looked up and at the surrounding scenery. The cemetery was beautiful, that's why his father had chose it all them years ago. Jeff shook his head and went back to his letter. "I believe we could help each other, Jessie and I. I could help her overcome her eating disorder and she could help me stay away from the drugs. I know what you thought about drugs when you were alive, Matt does nothing but remind me of it. But I don't know, just some days it's so hard to stay off them. I just feel that everything would become so much easier if I could just smoke a bit of dope and then battle the world. I'm not going to do that though Mom. Like I said when I last came to visit you, that part of me is in the past. I refuse to let myself go back to that place." Jeff stopped reading again and shook his head. He would never say any of this to anyone apart from his Mom. He knew she would be listening, ever since she had died he knew she was listening when he went to her grave. When Jeff was first kicking the drug habit, he came to see his Mom and rant almost everyday. He felt she was the only person who would accept him for whatever mistakes he had made. He shook his head again and finished reading. "I love you Mom. I always have and always will and I hope that someday we will meet again. Lots of love, Jeffery Nero." Jeff folded the letter up and placed it in amongst the bunch of roses before he stood up and walked out of the cemetery and made his way home.<p>

Jeff sat in his backyard just looking out to the garden. He wouldn't admit this to his brother but he was a little lost without Jessie. They'd spent so much time together over the past few months that he couldn't imagine things without her. He smiled to himself as he imagine her spending time with her nephews that he knew she loved and missed so much, he imagined her meeting up with old friends and having a few drinks with them, he also wondered if she would tell any of her friends about them and about the night at Matt's that neither of them had ever spoken about. He wanted to talk to her about it, to convince her that it wasn't just a drunken mistake and it was actually one of the best night's of his life but he was scared that she wasn't feeling the same and that she regretted it. He shook his head and decided to call her.

"Hey Nero." She answered after the 3rd ring and Jeff smiled as he heard her voice.

"Hey Jessie, I just wanted to see how you were." He lied slightly, in truth, he wanted to hear her voice again.

"I'm really good thank you, how're you?"

"I'm pretty good, so you're flying back tonight yeah?" He asked, his heart fluttering at the thought of seeing her again.

"Yeah, should be in Raleigh at around 11/12ish."

"Did you want me to come meet you at the airport when you land?" There was a pause before she answered and Jeff worried that she didn't want him to meet her.

"Yeah, sure. That'll be nice."

Jeff smiled when Jessie replied and turned to notice Matt and Reby arriving through his back gate. He waved at them and smiled, but inside he was wishing that they were running late so he could stay and speak a little while longer with Jessie. "Good, erm. Well, I better go, heading out into town with Reby and Matt." Jeff didn't want to leave but he could see Matt getting impatient.

"Oh wow, have fun with that."

"I won't, but at least I know I won't be dragged into Victoria's Secret with a certain someone." Jeff was flirting with her but he wanted to see if she returned it.

"You loved it."

"Indeed." Jeff was smiling as he spoke, she returned his flirting and un-knowingly gave him the green light. "Anyway, better go. See you tomorrow. I've missed you." He said, frowning slightly.

"See you tomorrow and I've missed you too."

Jeff heard the 4 words he was searching for and grinned. She missed him too. He ended the phone call and slid his phone back into his pocket and followed Reby and Matt out of his house and into Matt's truck as they made their way into town, Jessie's last words to him echoing around his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff laid in the middle of his lounge floor in a star shape just gazing at the ceiling. He didn't think he could fall for someone as quickly as he had for Jessie, there was just something about that girl that he was insanely attracted to. Maybe it was the mystery of her and the demons she tried so hard to hide, or maybe it was the fact she made him laugh in a way that he hadn't laughed for many years. He smiled to himself and wondered what she was doing right now, in this moment in time. He guessed that she would be with her nephews. He knew that she would spend as much time as she could with them before she had to come away. He knew that originally she had planned to have 2 weeks with them but she had to shorten her visit due to the fact that Triple H had decided that she was going to get a push as the WWE entered the new year. He sighed to himself, thinking about how strong Jessie was for the fact that she could leave her family behind. He thought about Matt and how he could never move away from him no matter how annoying his girlfriends get. He sighed again and thought about getting up and doing something productive but decided against it and remained in his spot on the floor until a shadow loomed over him.

"What are you doing?" Jeff's older brother Matt asked. Jeff looked up at his brother and smiled.

"Just chilling." He said with a smirk. Matt rolled his eyes at him and walked into the kitchen leaving Jeff still sprawled out in the middle of the floor. Jeff sighed and sat up as Matt came back into the room with two beers in his hand. He passed one to Jeff and took a seat on the couch. Jeff decided to get up and join him on the couch, after all, he could admit that he must've looked weird lying on the floor like that.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jeff asked his brother as he took a sip of his beer.

"Can't I come round and see my brother without there being a reason?" Matt asked. Jeff shook his head.

"No, because you never have before, so why start now?" Jeff said with a smirk as he reached for the T.V controller and flicked it on, it flicked onto an English sports channel where the soccer team Chelsea were playing. Jeff smiled as he knew this was Jessie's team and she was probably watching the same game.

"Okay you're right, I wanted to talk to you." Matt said, after looking at his brother's reaction to the soccer.

"Shoot." Jeff said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Jessie." Matt said, Jeff looked at his brother with a blank expression.

"What about her?" he asked, worrying that his brother had caught on about his growing love for the girl.

"I'm worried about your relationship with her." Matt admitted. Jeff looked at his brother with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, starting to get annoyed with his brother already.

"It's just, you hardly know her Jeff. And she's troubled, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to point that out." Jeff shook his head.

"Matt, I don't know what you're trying to say but quite frankly, I'm not going to sit here and listen." He said, his voice rising with anger. "I know she's troubled but I like her Matt." Jeff stood up and pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and made his way out to the back yard. Matt jumped up and followed his little brother outside.

"Jeff, just hear me out. I'm worried about you, I don't want you to get hurt." Matt said. Jeff turned to face him and sparked up a cigarette.

"And what about Jessie? If I walk away now, she's gunna hurt." Jeff said. Matt nodded, his little brother had a very good point. Matt shook his head.

"Just be careful Jeff." He warned. Jeff nodded.

"Always am." He replied as he finished his cigarette, his mind focused on Matt's words and his feelings for Jessie. Matt was right, she was troubled; more troubles than she was letting on. It didn't put Jeff off her though, if anything, it made him want to help her. It made him want to reach out and give her a hand to hold. He wanted to be the reason why she smiled and the reason she got out of bed in the mornings. He smiled to himself and as he smoked the rest of his cigarette he made a promise to himself that he was going to help Jessie overcome these demons that she was hiding.

* * *

><p>Jessie stood in front of the mirror. She hadn't properly looked at herself in the mirror since arriving in England 3 days earlier. She let her eyes gaze down at the ounces of fat that covered her body. She forced herself to look until she couldn't keep the tears away. Shaking her head, she pulled out her sister's scales and slowly stepped on to them. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking down.<p>

_6.6 stone. _

Jessie smiled to herself as she converted her weight from stone to pounds. _90lbs_ she said to herself and grinned. She'd lost another pound.

_Well done girl, that number is shrinking fast. _

The voice in her head was supportive as long as she kept away from food and the number on the scale was shrinking. She looked at herself in the mirror once more. The number may be shrinking but it was inevitable that she was still over weight. She shook her head and quickly got dressed. She had to hide the fat, she couldn't bear to look at it any longer. She went over to the sink and brushed her teeth before turning her attention to her hair and make-up. She put only a small amount of eyeliner along the bottom of her eyes and a small amount of mascara, she was travelling back today and knew that she would probably sleep on the plane so if she had put too much make up on it would smudge and she would look more like a panda than a human being when she landed in Raleigh. She also knew that Jeff was meeting her at Raleigh airport so she wanted to look semi-decent for him. She ran a brush through her hair and left it hanging loose around her shoulders before packing her things into a small toiletries bag and heading back into her nephew's room at add it to her readily packed suitcase. She zipped it up and turned to see Carl watching her from the door way.

"What's up Boo?" She asked, sitting down on the camp bed she had been sleeping on and indicating for Carl to join her. He sat down next to her and placed his hand over hers.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered. Jessie's heart dropped and she felt tears sting the back of her eyelids.

"I don't really want to go either." She admitted as she put her arm around her eldest nephew and pulled him closer to her. They stayed in silence for a moment whilst Jessie racked her brain thinking of something worth while she could say to her nephew that may make him feel better. When something came to her she smiled and made Carl look at her. "Carl Michael Gosling, a wise man once said that the ones we love never truly leave." As she thought, Carl smiled at that and rolled his eyes.

"Sirius Black is not a real person." He said, interrupting Jessie to make his point. Jessie chuckled and shook her head.

"He may not be real, but he is still wise." She said with a smile. "Anyway, my point is, I'm not really leaving and I'll always come home." She was planning to carry on speaking but Carl had wrapped his arms around her neck, she wrapped her arms around him and treasured this moment. She was telling the truth when she said she would always come home but she knew that she probably wasn't going to be home until the tour after Wrestlemania which was a good 4 months away. After a while Carl pulled away.

"Can I come with you to the airport?" He asked. Jessie smiled and nodded.

"I would love for that." She said softly and turned her head towards the door as it was pushed open and her youngest nephew walked in.

"Mummy says that we need to go soon." He said quietly looking towards the floor. Jessie let go of Carl and stood up.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked looking at Ric with a smile. Ric nodded and smiled. Jessie grinned and turned to pick up her suitcase. She lifted it off the camp bed and followed the boys into the front room.

She scanned around the flat making sure that she hadn't forgotten to pack anything, even though she knew in the back of her mind that there would be something. Confident she had everything she turned to her older sister.

"I'm ready." She said with a nod. Julie stepped forward and hugged her tightly before stepping back.

"Let's go." She said softly. Jessie nodded and bent down to pick her suitcase up and start carrying it downstairs. Julie loaded everything and the kids into the car and got in in the drivers seat next to Jessie who was riding shot gun. Jessie looked up at the tiny flat where her sister was living and sighed. She was going to miss that little flat and as they pulled away she promised herself that when she had enough money saved up she would come home and buy her sister a house so that they too could miss the tiny little flat.

Julie pulled up to the drop off area of Heathrow airport. Jessie looked up at the looming building and knew that she couldn't put off saying goodbye any longer. She got out of the car and heaved her suitcase from the boot before turning to her nephews. She bent down on one knee and opened her arms wide for them to run in. She hugged them both so tightly trying to hold in the tears. She never wanted to let them go.

"I love you both." Jessie whispered into their ears and kissed each of their temples.

"We love you too." Both the boys said in unison as they pulled away from her. Jessie smiled sadly and took one of each of their hands in her own.

"I promise that I'll be home soon, in the meantime, if you miss me, just watch the wrestling. You'll see me on there." She said with a smile before kissing each of her nephews on the foreheads and standing up to turn to her sister. Julie stepped forward and wrapped her hands around the young girl.

"Please look after yourself Jessie." She said softly. Jessie nodded into her shoulder as a sick feeling of guilt swept through her. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. There was no point in hiding them any more. She nodded slowly again and pulled away.

"I'll try." She said softly. Julie smiled at her little sister and stroked her hair.

"Jessie, do you want some advice?" Julie asked. Jessie blinked tears from her eyes and nodded.

"You know I always want your advice." She said with a smile. Julie nodded.

"Let Jeff love you." Julie said simply with a smile. Jessie blinked a few more times and gave her sister a confused look. How could she know that she was starting to fall for Jeff, and even then there was no way Jeff was falling for her too. Jessie shook her head.

"He doesn't love me." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Julie laughed.

"Of course he does. Anyway you need to get going before you miss your flight and I'm stuck with you for more time." Julie joked and nudged Jessie's arm. Jessie laughed and knelt back down to give her nephews one final hug.

"I love you all so much." She said as she stood up and took hold of her suitcase. "Never forget that." With tears in her eyes, she turned and slowly started walking towards the entrance of the airport. She paused at the large sliding door and turned back to look at her family that she was once again leaving behind. She waved boldly and plastered a fake smile on her face before turning and walking into the airport.

**A/N: I don't know if I've said this already but Julie and Jessie's nephews are actually my nephews and sister. When I explained my plot idea for this story Julie suggested using Carl and Ric so I did :D So yeah, Carl & Ric are real people and two very lovely little boys. Anyway, Review please? Because that would make me happy. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is pretty much fuelled by sex. So if you don't like it a) don't read this chapter and b) if you don't like sex scenes then this story probably isn't for you. Sorry. Review? **

Jeff stood in the arrivals court of the airport nervously awaiting Jessie's arrival. He was sad that she had to leave her family earlier than she wanted to but he was also pleased that she was coming back. He missed her more than he would care to admit. He shuffled from foot to foot. He had his hood pulled up over his head to try and prevent being recognised by fans. He loved meeting fans but today he just wanted to see Jessie.

He only had to wait a few more minutes before a plane load of passengers made their way through the hall. Jeff lifted his head and searched for Jessie. He couldn't control the grin that came across his face when he saw her. She looked up and smiled at him and started to walk a little quicker. Jeff opened his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Welcome back." He said into his hair and took a deep breath in, embracing her smell and everything about her.

"Thank you. It's good to be back." She said with a grin and she hugged him back. "Please tell me you brought the Audi?" She asked with a smirk. Jeff laughed and nodded.

"I did indeed, just for you." Jeff said as he took Jessie's bag from her and they made their way, with their arms around each other, to Jeff's car. He popped the trunk and only just managed to fit Jessie's case in it before walking round the front and getting in. He revved the engine a few times before pulling away and heading out of the airport.

"To yours?" He asked, shooting a quick glance at Jessie. She nodded.

"Yes please." She said softly. Jeff nodded and smiled. He couldn't believe his luck in meeting this girl. He only hoped that she felt the same way about him as he did about her.

"How was England?" Jeff asked. Jessie grinned.

"It was amazing thank you. I had such a lovely time." She said the smile not leaving her face.

"What did you do?"

"I spent a lot of time with my nephews and sister. A fair amount of time with my mother and a day with one of my closest friends. She's actually coming over next month when we have that week off." Jessie explained. Jeff could tell she was looking forward to it just from the tone of her voice. After a half hour drive and Jessie filling him in on what happened in England, they arrived at her apartment block. He lifted her bag out of the trunk and closed it.

"You coming up?" She asked. Jeff nodded. He wasn't going to turn down a chance to spend time with her. Jessie clapped her hands together and started to lead the way to her apartment.

She dumped her bag down in the lounge and went and unlocked the sliding doors onto the balcony. She went back inside and went to grab her emergency packet of fags. She pulled two out and handed on to Jeff and the pair went outside. She sat on one of the chairs and turned to Jeff as they both sparked up.

"How much have you missed me then?" She asked with a smirk. Jeff smirked and took a step closer.

"Can I show you?" He asked. Jessie took a drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out in rings. She smirked and nodded.

He took another step closer and with the hand he wasn't holding his cigarette in he placed it on the back of Jessie's head and leant in to kiss her passionately. This wasn't the first time he'd kissed her like that but this time, felt different to her. She felt a tingling sensation fly through her and a fluttering in her stomach. She flicked her half smoked cigarette away and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. Jeff followed suit and flicked his own cigarette away. He lifted Jessie up from her seat and carried her inside, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they tumbled through her apartment and into her bedroom. Her body was on fire. She'd slept with Jeff a couple of times but this time seemed different. He laid her down on the bed and removed his T-shirt before returning to place kisses on her lips, cheeks and nose. She tugged at her T-shirt and Jeff pulled away to let her slip it over her head and throw it onto the floor. Jessie wrapped her arms back around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He kissed her again and his hands travelled down her back and found the clasp of a bra. He paused for a moment waiting for conformation and when Jessie said nothing, he un-clipped the clasp and slipped the bra off her arms and onto the floor. He leant back a little to look at her. She had her eyes closed and she looked amazing. He couldn't hold on much longer and leant forward to place kisses down her neck pausing to nibble slightly before going down further and placing kisses along her collar bones and to her bare breasts. He suckled and nibbled on them, taking his time. Hearing her moan made his manhood throb and grow hard. He moved his kisses from her breasts down to her naval and lower he stopped at the top of her jeans and looked up at her. Her hands travelled to the button of her jeans and she undid the first one as an invitation for Jeff to carry on. He took the invitation and within seconds both her jeans and panties were on the floor, along with Jeff's jeans. He slid back up to her lips and they started French kissing again. Jeff's hand travelled down the side of her body and up her thigh. Slowly, he snaked his hand up her leg and slid his finger inside of her.

Jessie moaned and arched her back. Jeff smirked and brought his lips to hers as he slid another finger in and started moving them in and out. The way she was moaning and grinding her hips against his hand made him want to be inside her. He waiting until she was nearing her climax before he ridded himself of his boxers and positioned himself at the tip of her entrance. She opened her eyes and pleaded with him to enter but Jeff wanted to tease her some more. He slowly pushed his way in a little and pulled out again. Jessie groaned in complaint.

"Jeff, more." She said in a husky voice. The sound of her voice made him give in and thrust all the way into her. She gasped as he thrusted in hard. She wrapped her legs around him so he could get a deeper angle. The pair moved their hips in symmetrical motion as they moaned together in a mixture of pleasure and passion. Jeff made sure he placed numerous kisses on Jessie's lips, cheeks, nose and neck. She returned his kisses and as he pumped faster, she let out loud moans of intense pleasure. She hadn't felt like this with anybody in a long time, her body and senses were exploding like fireworks as Jeff lifted her hips higher so he could hit her G-spot. She gripped his shoulders and back as they climaxed together with a loud chorus of moans and name calling.

Jeff collapsed next to Jessie and pulled her into his arms. Both were breathless and unable to speak. Jessie's heart was beating fast and she was positive Jeff could hear it. She snuggled against his chest as he placed another few kisses on her nose and forehead. She closed her eyes, thinking that it was a dream and that when she opened her eyes, Jeff would be gone but as she opened them again, she saw him smiling at her, she knew that it wasn't a dream, Jeff Hardy really had just made love to her.

"You're so beautiful." Jeff said softly into her ear. Jessie smiled, she didn't believe him. She couldn't believe him but she wouldn't say that out loud. She didn't want to ruin this moment that they were sharing. She just smiled and kissed his lips softly.

The pair stayed in bed just cuddling and enjoying each others company for a while longer before Jessie rolled away, slid into robe and indicated for Jeff to follow her outside. She was still feeling a little turned on from earlier and wanted to make sure that Jeff knew she appreciated what he just did for her. She made her way outside and sparked up a cigarette and waited for Jeff to join her.

Jeff watched as Jessie got up and seductively walked out of the room. He shook his head to try and make some sense but it didn't work instead. He climbed into his boxers and followed her outside.

He found her sitting with the robe slung low around her shoulders in a teasingly way and was instantly turned on. She took a drag of her cigarette and stood up. With an evil smirk on her face, she hooked one hand into the top of his boxers and directed him to a chair. She pushed him down roughly, took one last drag and flicked it away. She sat down on his lap and looked at him. He was already getting aroused by the way she was taking control but the look in her eye made him grow harder.

"I'm gunna let you in on a little secret." She said in a seductive, low tone of voice. She leant in closer to Jeff and whispered into his ear. "I've always imagined doing this." She slid off his lap and onto her knees in front of him.

In anticipation of what was coming, Jeff took a deep breath. Jessie wriggled him free of his boxers and took his extremely hard manhood in her hand. She locked eye contact with him and placed her hands on his thighs. She brought her lips closer and began to do gown on him. Jeff gasped as she took all of him in her mouth and began to move in a steady rhythm. He moaned loudly and mixed his hands into her hair. He didn't need to control her movements as she was working magic on him on her own. He felt himself going light headed and he moaned loudly. He didn't even care about the other residents hearing him, he was so lost in the pleasure. As he hit his climax, he was surprised when Jessie swallowed his entire load. It had been a while since any one had done that. When she leant back on her heels, Jeff leant forward and took her face in his hands. He pulled her up and closer to him as he kissed her passionately. He stood up and gently laid her down on the floor. It was now his turn to make her moan and feel the same kind of pleasure that he just felt.

He started by un-tying her robe and opening it to reveal her perfect and naked body. He then started to kiss and nibble at her neck and breasts. He made sure that he took his time and paid attention to every tender spot. He wanted to make her feel like she was the most special girl in the world because to him, she was.

He kissed down her naval and back up to her lips as his hand once again wandered up her thigh. He slid his fingers inside her and smirked as she gasped and started to groan again his kisses. He moved his fingers in and out faster and faster as he laced her torso and stomach with kisses. He pulled his fingers out and started to play with her clit as he moved his mouth to place kisses up her thigh. Jessie buckled her hips closer to him and moaned loudly as he continued to tease her clit with his fingers, he was loving the response he was getting from her but decided that he'd done enough with his fingers replaced them with his mouth. Jessie grabbed the back of his head and tangled her hands into his hair as she raised him hips to him. The more she moaned, the deeper Jeff went with his tongue. He brought his hand up and played with her clit a little more.

"Jeff." Jessie could barely speak as her orgasm hit. Jeff smirked and straightened up.

"Shall we make a fantasy come true?" He asked with a low, husky voice. Jessie, who was trying to compose herself from her last orgasm, nodded.

Jeff positioned himself and with a swift movement pushed inside her. He tried hard to compose himself as he thrust in and out of her. She was so tight and wet that if he wasn't careful, this could be over very quickly. Jeff lifted her hips higher so he could enter her deeper and the moans he received encouraged him to thrust harder and roughen things up a little. Without warning, he flipped them over so Jessie was now on top. Jessie smirked down at him as she started to grinded against him. Jeff grabbed hold of her hips and guided her up and down. Both were moaning loudly and calling out each others names as they climaxed together.

Jessie gently rolled off Jeff and they laid together on her balcony. Jeff still couldn't believe the passion and pleasure they had both shared. He turned to Jessie and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You are amazing." He said with a smile. She smiled back.

"And so are you, I've never felt like that before." She admitted. Jeff's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He watched as Jessie reached out for her cigarettes and gave him one. The sun was setting and they were both starting to feel the cold that they hadn't felt when in the heat of the moment. Jeff pulled Jessie closer to him and wrapped the robe around her. He didn't care about getting cold himself but he didn't want her getting ill.

The pair finished their cigarettes and headed inside after Jessie had re-dressed in her robe and Jeff had put his boxers back on. Jeff went and made himself comfortable on the couch and waited for Jessie to join him.

"Did you want something to eat? I don't have a lot in at the moment but I'm sure I could find something." She called from the kitchen. Jeff stood up and joined her in the kitchen. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She was a lot shorter than he was but he liked that. She just seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.

"I'll have whatever, I'm not fussed. Are you eating?" He asked, deep down he knew the answer but something hoped that she would say yes.

"No, I'm not hungry." Jessie replied and avoided Jeff's eye contact. His heart sank but he knew that he needed to take things slowly and the first step was to tell her how he felt.

"In that case, why don't you go and sit down, relax, pick a film and I'll make myself something." He suggested and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Jessie nodded and kissed his lips before leaving the kitchen and heading into the lounge.

Jeff sighed, after that evening's events, he found himself falling for Jessie harder than he originally thought. He shook his head and hunted through the cupboards to find something to eat. He decided that he would make himself some instant noodles. He made them and ate them in the kitchen before washing up and joining Jessie in the lounge.

He sat down next to her and she snuggled up to his chest as they watched movies. It was half way through the second movie when Jeff noticed that Jessie had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her, she looked so peaceful and happy when she was asleep. He softly kissed her forehead and gently, trying not to wake her, lifted her up and carried her through to the bedroom.

He laid her in the bed and tucked her in. He stood watching for a while before deciding that he would stay. He went round to the other side and got in next to her. Within seconds, Jessie had noticed and was snuggled up against his side in her sleep. Jeff smiled to himself as he wrapped her up in his arms and fell asleep. Now he had her in his arms, he wasn't letting go easily.


	9. Chapter 9

The Christmas celebrations had long been and gone and Jessie and Jeff found themselves back on the road again causing them to grow even closer together than they were before. They were sharing a hotel room and involving themselves into regular sexual activity but neither one had admitted that they held any feelings for the other half.

"We're just really good friends." Jessie said as she walked back to the locker room with Kelly. Kelly raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" She questioned. Jessie laughed.

"Really. I couldn't date him, he's Jeff." She said as they entered the locker room. Only Beth and Natalya were in there so Kelly and Jessie found a secluded spot in the corner to continue their conversation.

"He's the Jeff that you've slept with multiple times and that one you spend all your time with." Kelly said taking a sip of her diet coke. Jessie shook her head at her friend.

"You've slept with him?" A.J asked looking shocked. Jessie simply nodded her head.

"She's slept with him more times than you can count on two hands." Kelly said with a smirk and a wink. Jessie playfully hit her and the girls all laughed. "Anyway, aren't you meant to have a meeting with Hunter?" Kelly asked. Jessie looked at her phone and jumped up.

"Shit. Thanks for reminding me, I'll see you later." She called out as she left the dressing room in a hurry to make her way to Hunter's office.

She ran down the corridor and was pleased to see Jeff waiting outside the office. She leant against the wall next to him, not noticing the intense stare he was giving her.

"Running late?" He asked with a chuckle. Jessie nodded.

"As always." She grinned at him and flicked her hair over her shoulder just as Hunter opened his office door.

"Come in you two." He said. Jessie shot a relieved smile to Jeff who shook his head and laughed.

Hunter sat down behind his desk and indicated for Jessie and Jeff to sit down on the other side. They did so not wanting to annoy Triple H.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase here and tell you about the new title we're bringing in to attempt and get our ratings up." Hunter spoke as he flicked through his pile of paper to find the right one. "Here it is, The Inter-Gender Tag Team division." Hunter looked up and smiled at the pair who had exchanged excited grins. Jessie and Jeff reminded him of two high school children who were denying that they had feelings for each other. "As you are already aware, you two will be leading this division and if this kicks off and becomes a hit like we expect it to, it means that you two will be thrown into the spotlight both as individual wrestler's and as a tag-team. Are you ready for that?" Hunter asked. His gaze was mainly aimed at Jessie who smiled confidently.

"We understand." Jeff spoke up for the pair. Jessie just sat confidently smiling. Hunter had been keeping a close eye on her recently, from what he was seeing there, he wouldn't have known that something was wrong.

"Good stuff, your match tonight is against CM Punk and AJ." He smiled at the pair and dismissed them. He thought about holding Jessie back to question her but he decided against it. It wouldn't come to any use. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He saw the signs in Jessie, he knew the signs so well. It was a few moments after the pair left, the door opened. Hunter looked up to see his best friend, Shawn Michaels, standing just inside the door of his office.

"How did the meeting go?" He asked stepping forward and taking a seat in the chair that Jeff had just left. Hunter shrugged.

"I didn't speak to her privately. I didn't have the guts." He admitted. Shawn smiled sadly.

"She reminds you of Aurora doesn't she?" Shawn asked. Hunter looked at him and nodded slowly. Yes, Jessie reminded him so much of his daughter that most days it hurt.

_Hunter paced around the waiting room of the hospital. He couldn't stand still; not until he knew what was happening to his daughter. _

"_Please sit down Paul." Stephanie asked from the chair she was sitting in. Hunter turned and looked at his wife. She had tears running down her cheeks. He nodded and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his own and rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. _

_They sat in silence just watching the clock tick and the time pass them by. Hunter wanted nothing more than to break down like his wife had done many times since arriving here but he couldn't. He needed to stay strong, for Stephanie and Aurora. The couple had been sitting in the waiting room for 3 hours when a doctor came in. _

"_Mr and Mrs Levesque?" The doctor asked. The couple jumped up and rushed over to him. _

"_That us." Hunter spoke, he guessed that Stephanie would just break down in tears again if she attempted to speak. Not that he blamed her, he felt like doing the same. _

"_Is my daughter okay?" Stephanie asked, her voice weak and barely above a whisper. _

"_You might want to come with me to my office." The doctor said as he lead the way along to the corridor and guided the couple into his office. He indicated for them to sit down and they did so. The doctor walked around and sat opposite them. _

_The suspense was killing Hunter, he wanted to know what was wrong with his daughter and he wanted to know now. _

"_Did you know that Aurora was depressed and suffering from Anorexia?" the doctor asked after looking through his notes. Stephanie nodded and Hunter spoke up. _

"_We did, she's been in therapy for the past few months but nothing seemed to be working." The doctor nodded. _

"_Well it appears that Aurora has been abusing pain killers and laxatives for a long period of time and a result of this her kidneys and liver have failed." As the words left the doctor's mouth, Hunter died inside. He knew what was coming next. "And there's nothing more we can do for her." The doctor finished his sentence. _

_Hunter turned to Stephanie and pulled her into his arms as she started to weep. Hunter looked to the doctor. _

"_Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" He questioned. The doctor shook his head. _

"_It's too late for a transplant and putting her on dialysis may work for a few weeks, maybe even a few months but it will just pro-long the invertible." The doctor explained. Hunter shook his head, his little girl was dying. He blinked tears from his eyes and looked at the Doctor again. _

"_How long?" He whispered, he couldn't risk speaking any louder of his voice would crack. _

"_I wouldn't stand completely by this but usually when both the kidneys and liver have failed it can be anything from 12 hours to 48 hours." The doctor smiled sadly again and stood up. "Before I take you to see her I must let you know that you may not like what you see." Hunter shook his head. He didn't care, he just needed to see his daughter. _

"_Just let us see her please." He pleaded. The doctor nodded and lead the way from his office up to the High Dependency Unit. He buzzed them in and lead the way to the far corner. _

_He parted the curtain to let Hunter and Stephanie into their daughter. _

"_I will be at the desk over there if you need me." He said before leaving them alone with their daughter. Hunter shook his head as he looked over his daughter's appearance. Her skin was yellow and dry, her lips cracking. Her cheeks were bloated and her hair was more straw like that actual hair. The rest of her body just looked like skin stretched over bones, there was no amount of fat left on the girl and the thin sheet they'd covered her with showed all her protruding bones and her skin was already showing a yellow tint. _

_Hunter went around the side of the bed opposite Stephanie and took his daughter's hand in his. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. He didn't know how long he'd stood there when Stephanie joined him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her a smiled weakly. What were they going to do? He asked himself. He wrapped his arms around his wife protectively and the couple cried in each others arms. Hunter's mind in overtime as to how he let his daughter's illness get so far that it's put her on her death bed, a bed she will never get out of. _

"Hunter?" Shawn asked. He snapped out of the flashback with tears in his eyes. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't wish that he had done more for his eldest daughter. "Maybe you could talk to Jeff? They seem close." Shawn suggested. Hunter nodded.

"That is true. Yes, I will talk to him after their match. Thanks Shawn." He said with a weak smile. Shawn looked sideways at him. He'd never been the same since Aurora died, but no one would be when they lose a child as suddenly as they did and especially when they lost that child to a preventable illness.

* * *

><p>Jessie hopped from one foot to the other at the gorilla whilst rolling her shoulders back and forth.<p>

"This is gunna be awesome. Like more than awesome it's gunna be amazing." She rambled as Jeff finished up his stretches and went over to her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Indeed and even more awesome because I'm teaming with you." He said with a smirk. Jessie laughed and winked at him as they were joined by Punk and AJ.

Punk sniffed the air around him.

"I can smell romance, can't you AJ?" He remarked and turned to his tag team partner for her opinion. The shy girl however just shrugged. Jeff scowled at Punk but Jessie ignored him. She was used to people suggesting that they sensed a romance between her and Jeff now but they were all wrong. There was no way that Jeff could love her, even if she did kind of love him.

A stage hand walked up to the four of them and said that AJ was going first, followed by CM Punk and then Jeff and Jessie who were both entering to Jeff's theme song. They all nodded and lined up in appearance order. Just before CM Punk ducked through the curtain he smiled at the couple.

"I would say good luck, but luck is for losers." He said with a smirk before going out and facing the crowd leaving only Jessie and Jeff at the gorilla.

Jessie rolled her head around and shook her shoulders out. She was pretty evenly matched against AJ, and she was confident that if she was in the ring with Punk, she could use her training with Matt and Jeff to at least get her to the corner to tag in Jeff. She smiled at him as the tech hand counted down for them to make their entrance. Jeff placed a kiss on her cheek as his theme rung out, the crowd started cheering and the pair made their way out onto the stage.

The match had pretty much gone to plan until Jeff had been taken out by Punk only to leave Jessie in the ring face to face with the straight edge champion. He looked sideways at her and they both took a step closer to each other.

"I can tag AJ?" He asked quit enough for the camera not to hear it. Jessie shook her head.

"No, let's fight." She said with a smirk as they locked up. CM Punk easily got the upper hand and had Jessie in a side headlock and then up onto his shoulders. Jessie countered with three sharp elbows to the side of his head and a scissor kick to get him face down on the mat. She tried to cover him but he kicked out at 2. She looked for Jeff but he was still out on the floor outside. She turned back to Punk and let him crawl across the ring to tag in AJ.

She climbed through the ropes and the two evenly matched girls circled each other in the ring. They locked up and Jessie got the upper hand by shoving AJ onto the ring canvas. As AJ was getting up Jessie hit her with a drop kick that sent her into the corner. Jessie ran and hurled herself at the her but AJ ducked out of the way and Jessie hit the turnbuckle with a thud she turned round as AJ hit her with CM Punk's signature high knee followed by a running bull dog. By this time both punk and Jeff had made their way back to their corners and Jessie scrambled across the ring and tagged in Jeff as AJ tagged in Punk.

The two men locked up and Punk pushed Jeff back into the corner and had to let go to the ref's count. Jeff lurched forward and took Punk down with a clothes line which caused Punk's head to bounce off the mat with a loud thud. Clutching his neck, CM Punk got to his feet only to be met with a Twist of Fate. Punk kicked out at 2 and Jeff looked up to see Jessie leaning over the top rope to be tagged in. He quickly stood up and dragged Punk over to their corner and drop kicked him against the turn buckle he tagged Jessie in who dropped on all fours in front of Punk for Jeff to perform Poetry in Motion and climb outside the ring.

Jessie hit punk with his own high knee followed by a running bulldog. As he fell to the ground Jessie tagged Jeff in who jumped to the top rope and hit CM Punk with a Swanton Bomb before running over and tagging Jessie in so she could hit Punk with a 450 Splash before covering him for the 3 count. Punk rolled out the ring as Jeff jumped in to celebrate with his tag team partner.

The crowd were going wild chanting their names and cheering for them as the pair hugged and ran to opposite turn buckles. They both signalled Jeff's guns and jumped down. They hugged in the ring again before making their way, arm in arm, up the ramp and through the gorilla.

* * *

><p>Jeff smiled at Jessie as she hugged him and bounded off to get changed. The pair were travelling back to North Carolina for their week off and after their win, they were both in high spirits. Jeff walked back to the male locker room and literally bumped into Hunter.<p>

"Sorry mate. I wasn't paying attention." He excused himself, hoping Hunter didn't take it personally. He was the last person that Jeff wanted to bump heads with.

"It's fine, actually Jeff I wanted a word. Could you meet me in my office in five?" He asked. Jeff nodded and Hunter smiled before walking off. Jeff frowned and shook his head as he pushed the door open and went into his locker room. What did Hunter want to speak to him for? He wondered.

He got changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt , packed his wrestling gear into his bag, and made his way out an to Hunter's office. He sent a quick text to Jessie letting her know where he was going and knocked on the door and entered the office. Hunter looked up from his paper work and smiled.

"Take a seat." He said indicating to the empty seats opposite him. Jeff nodded and did so.

"You wanted to speak to me?" He asked. Hunter nodded and sensed a nervous tone in Jeff's voice. He chuckled.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble. Actually this conversation is about Jessie." He said. Jeff nodded, still confused as to why he was there. Surely, he could talk to Jessie about whatever he wanted to talk to him about? "I'm worried about her." Hunter admitted. Jeff relaxed a little. He was glad to hear those words from someone else's mouth because until then it had seemed that it was only Jeff that was worried.

"About what?" He asked. He wanted to see if it was the same reason that he was worried.

"Well it seems to me that she is starting to lose a little too much weight and I don't think I've seen her eat more than a few apples since she arrived here at the WWE and I was just wondering, seeing as the pair of you spend so much time together, if you had noticed the same things?" Hunter asked. Jeff nodded.

"Actually, yes and I've been seriously worried about her too but I don't know what to do about it." Jeff admitted, feeling a little better that he could express his worry for the girl that he was clearly falling in love with.

"Can I leave it to you to talk to her about it?" Hunter asked. "Because as I'm sure you know that lack of nutrition is extremely unhealthy and can lead to so many complications that I worry for her safety." He said. Jeff nodded.

"I can try to talk to her, but what would you want me to say? She's not going to lose her job over it is she?" Jeff asked, suddenly panicked. Hunter smiled and shook his head.

"No, but if she admits she needs help then as a company we can offer her therapy and rehabilitation for her to recover and her job will still be here for her when she gets back." Hunter assured. Jeff nodded and stood up.

"I can only try." He said and with a sad smile he left the office. His mind distracted on how he was going to talk to Jessie about her eating habits.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

** The Last Night- Skillet.**

Jeff walked through the corridors from Hunter's office on a search for Jessie. He found her getting a drink from one of the vending machine. He walked up behind her.

"I'll have skittles if your buying." He said with a smirk into her ear. Jessie turned round to face him with her eyebrow raised for a moment and then smiled.

"Because it's you." She said with a pat on his head and turned back to the machine, turning a few seconds later to hand Jeff his skittles and a bottle of diet coke.

"What about you?" He asked, frowning as she started walking away. She turned back to him and smiled softly.

"I'm not hungry." She shrugged as Jeff caught up and stopped her from walking any further.

"Have you eaten today?" He asked, scanning her face with an intense gaze. Jessie avoided his eye contact and slowly shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled under her breath. Jeff hooked his thumb under her chin and lifted her face so they made eye contact.

"I know that's a lie." He said softly. "But I also know that this is not the place for us to talk about this." He pulled Jessie in for a hug and they broke apart to a wolf whistle from behind them.

CM Punk approached them with a smirk on his face. He sniffed the air around him.

"That smell of romance is still hanging around." He mused before winking and walking back off. Jeff shook his head and the pair made their way to the locker rooms, on the promise that when they got back to the hotel they were going to talk about Jessie's eating habits.

* * *

><p>Jessie and Jeff both sat cross legged on the couch in their joint room at the hotel, a cheesy horror film on the T.V and a bowl of skittles in between them. However, Jeff had noticed that although the bowl was for them to share, he was the only one eating them.<p>

He scanned Jessie's face. She had her eyes glued to the T.V but Jeff could tell that she wasn't interested in what was on the screen. She was ignoring the fact that there was food next to her. Jeff sighed. He wanted nothing more than to sit her down and force feed her a giant meal but he knew that that wouldn't be the right way to approach things. He turned his attention but to the T.V trying to rack his brain for something to say. He was scared that he would say the wrong thing and scare her away. That was the last thing he wanted to do, he was falling more in love with this girl with every minute that they spent together, but he was also worrying more and more about her.

He risked glancing over to her again, her eyes were still glues straight in the direction of the T.V. He sighed again.

"Jessie?" He asked. It was now or never he thought to himself. She turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, frowning a little. Jessie creased her eyebrow and tilted her head sideways before smiling.

"Yeah. Are you?" She asked, her eyes scanning over his face. He paused for a moment trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about you." He admitted. Jessie frowned.

"What do you mean? I'm fine Jeffro." She said with a smile. Jeff shook his head, he knew she was lying but he couldn't work out who she was actually lying to. Him or herself.

"I've noticed that in the last few months you've been eating less and less and it makes me worry about you, it makes me scared. I don't want to lose you." He knew he was ranting now but he just needed to say everything that had been on his mind since he spoke to Hunter earlier on in the day. Jessie looked shocked for a moment. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him.

He reached out and took her hand in his.

"Whatever's going on in your head, I'm here." He put as much love in the tone of his voice as he could. He needed Jessie to know that he wasn't going to leave her. He wanted her to know that he was going to help her through whatever it was she was fighting. He knew first hand what it was like to fight demons on his own and there was no way he was going to let the girl that he possibly loved do the same. She turned and faced him with a weak smile on her face.

"You won't understand." she whispered and looked away again. Jeff put his spare hand that wasn't holding hers on her cheek and tilted her head to face him.

"Make me understand then." He said softly. Jessie smiled for a moment then shook her head. "Please?" Jeff was pleading with her. She looked at him again and slowly nodded.

"I've struggled with it since I was a kid, 12 or 13. It started small, skipping a meal here and there, Running and extra lap of the field in P.E. Then it got worse and worse until when I was 14, I was hospitalised and sent to a rehab centre for children and teenagers with eating disorders. It was hell, it was worse than the most horrible place you can ever imagine." She shook her head and paused for a moment. Jeff squeezed her hand in an encouragement to carry on. She swallowed the lump in her throat and did so. "I was there for 3 months before being released. Then I had to go for weekly weigh ins and it was another 6 months before I was finally signed off. I thought I'd recovered and was starting to be happy again. Skip two years to my 16th birthday, I'd made so much progress and had even become so confident with myself that I started dating. It was wonderful at first, everything you expect love to be but then he ran off with my best friend. A friend who I'd always thought was skinnier and prettier than I was." She paused again, holding back her tears. Jeff scanned her face and felt his heart break for her. There was no way that the girl could have been prettier than her. She was the most beautiful girl that he'd ever set eyes on. He squeezed her hand and she smiled before continuing on with her story. "I blamed my weight as the reason why he left me, so I stopped eating. It was just like that, I woke up one day and decided that I was going to stop eating, most people would think that difficult but for me it was easy. My weight dropped really quickly and it wasn't long before I was sent back to hell. This time I was there for 6 months with a two week gap between and a further 6 months with weekly therapy sessions and weigh ins before I felt that I was finally free from this. I started training to become a wrestler shortly after recovery. It gave me something to focus on, something to live and strive for. I finished school and then college and went on to get a full time job. It was after then that my grandfather came to me with a fund that he had been saving since I was born and gave it to me, he told me to use it to follow my dreams and that no matter where life took me, to know that he was proud of what I'd achieved. So I took the money and together with what I'd been saving from my job, I moved to America. Shortly after arriving I got an audition for the WWE and they gave me a contract straight away." She turned to look at Jeff and smiled. He nodded and stroked a stray piece of hair away from her face. She smiled and continued speaking. "It was when I got to the WWE and saw how skinny and beautiful all the other diva's were. It kind of triggered me again, this time it started slow but now it's as bad as it was all the other times." She paused and let a tear fall down her cheek. Jeff gently brushed it away with his thumb.

"Jessica May Gilbert. You may not believe this right now but I'm gunna say it anyway. You are the most beautiful girl I know. You're intelligent, you're funny, you're extremely talented and just simply an amazing girl and I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you for my best friend." He smiled and pulled Jessie in for a hug as she started to cry quietly into his chest. He wanted nothing more than in that moment to declare his love for her, instead, he kept his mouth shut and just let her cry.

* * *

><p>Jessie didn't know what else to say. She'd just blurted out her whole story to Jeff and was now crying into his chest. She wanted to run. She wanted to disappear and hide herself from him but she knew in her heart that he would come looking for her. That he would chase her to the ends of the earth to make sure that she was okay. That was what she loved most about him, his loyalty, to his friends and his family. He loved the way he would drop everything to make sure that those he cared about were okay. She just simply loved him and she wanted him to love her too but she knew that there was no way that anyone could love her, she was a failure. A big, fat, useless, waste of space.<p>

She lifted her head from Jeff's chest and he smiled sadly at her. He took her hands in his.

"We'll get through this together. I'll help you in any way that I can." He said softly but forcefully at the same time. "I promise." He leant forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. The gesture started the butterflies to flutter around her stomach and made her feel nervous. She nodded slowly, ignoring the feeling. She knew that he didn't feel the same, he just felt sorry for her.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Jeff smiled.

"We get help." He said simply. He squeezed her hand again. "We'll talk to Hunter in the morning, I know a really good therapist in Raleigh. It's where I went when I was recovering from my addictions. I think you'd get on with her well." He was rambling again and stopped himself. "That's only if it's what you want to do." He spoke softly. Jessie thought about it for a moment. She wanted to get better but she didn't know if she could. If she got better, then she'd get fat and then she would never have a chance of Jeff falling in love with her. She swallowed the lump in her throat again and slowly nodded. Jeff grinned and hugged her tight.

"I just want you to be okay." He whispered into her hair. She nodded and pulled back holding back a yawn. Jeff chuckled and stood up. "You're tired, let's get some sleep." He took her hand and lead her to the bed. She climbed in and expected Jeff to go sleep on the pull out. She was pleasantly surprised when he circled the bed and climbed in next to her. He opened his arms for her to snuggled close to him and she accepted the invitation. Snuggling against his chest, Jessie closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow is a new day." Were the last words she heard before she fell asleep.

**A/N: So I have to make a few apologies here, sorry for the length of this chapter and sorry about the length between updates, I've been a little more than busy ANYWAY let me know what you think about the lyrics at the start? Should I keep them in the following chapters or ditch them? If I get no response I'll keep them anyway :D Review? **

**P.S Thank you to everyone who reads this :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say. _

**Rascal Flatts- Words I Couldn't Say.**

When Jessie awoke, she was silently pleased that Jeff was still in the bed next to her. It meant that he hadn't been scared away by her admitting that she was fucked up. She looked over at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was 6am. She stretched and carefully slid out of the bed. She didn't want to leave the company and warmth of Jeff but she had to go for a work out before the other superstars started to rise and hit the gym. She quietly got her gym stuff from her bag and went into the bathroom to get changed.

She emerged a few minutes later and fixed her gaze on Jeff. He was still snoring lightly. She smiled at the image. He looked so cute when he was asleep, he had a smile on his face which made Jessie wonder what he was dreaming about. She smiled to herself before picking up her key card and silently, slipping out of the door.

She was pleased to see that the hotel gym was empty when she got down there and she knew from experience that most people didn't start to arrive until between 7 and 8 which gave her a good 40 minutes until anyone would be in. She smiled and went over to the treadmill. She plugged in her headphones and put on shuffle, she smiled when McFly came on and started at a slow walk for 5 minutes before slowly increasing speed until she was at a light jog.

She'd lost track of time and after a half hour run, she noticed a couple of people had joined her in the gym. She slowed the treadmill down to a slow walk and noticed that it was Randy and John that had joined her. She smiled and waved at them and they both approached her.

"Morning, you're up early." John said with a smile. Jessie nodded and stopped the treadmill.

"Couldn't sleep." She said with a shrug. She glanced at the time on her ipod and knew that she could fit in a half hour ride on the bike before it started getting too busy for her liking.

"Jeffery keeping you awake?" Randy asked with a wink as he set himself up on the treadmill next to the one that she had just come off. Jessie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh Randy, you wouldn't be able to eat for a week if I told you what Jeff and I get up to." She said with a wink and walked away over to the bikes leaving John and Randy both shaking their heads and making pretend gagging motions. She chuckled to herself before getting back into her work out zone.

Like when she was on the treadmill, she started slowly at first and eventually gained speed on the bike. She pressed a few buttons on the screen and looked up the amount of calories she'd burnt. Only 400 in total? She thought to herself and shook her head. She pushed herself more. 400 was not nearly enough. She cycled until she was short for breath and was breaking a sweat. These were the tell tale signs that she should stop but she didn't. She kept pushing on, if Jeff was going to make her eat, she needed to up her work out hours. There was no way she was letting herself put on weight.

Jessie stayed on the bike for another 15 minutes before she slowed to a halt. Luckily, the gym was still pretty empty. She scanned around whilst she sipped her water.

John and Randy were now lifting weights. There were a few people who she didn't recognise on the rowing machines and CM Punk was on one of the treadmills. She nodded and decided she would do another running session. She walked over and put her bottle in the holder. She stepped onto the treadmill and slowly started it up at a walk.

CM Punk looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and turned her attention back to the treadmill as she upped it's speed to a light jog. She then upped the speed even more so she was practically sprinting. She loved the feel of breaking a sweat and knew that sweat meant she was burning those dreaded calories, after a few minutes sprint she slowed back down to a jog, even with her obsession of losing weight she knew that sprinting for too long could end badly. As McFly's cover of Don't Stop Me Now came on her ipod she was pumped to complete at least another few miles on the treadmill. She ran at a steady pace, she was blocking the world out. It was just her and the music that was being pumped into her ears. She was so in her own world that she didn't notice the other superstars gathering around and watching her. Realising that she wasn't looking so good.

"Do you think she'll stop soon?" John asked Randy. Randy shook his head.

"She has to, if she carries on she'll faint." He replied. Both men watched her with worry as she continued to run at the same pace.

She was ignoring the warning signs of her body. She pushed out the pain in her head and the dizziness she felt. She wouldn't listen to her legs as they complained about being over worked. She couldn't give in, if she gave in then she would get fat and that was something that she would rather die than become. She just kept pushing through. Running and running until eventually she couldn't ignore her screaming head any more. She slowed down to a walk and eventually stopped. When she turned to make her way back up to her room to shower she stopped suddenly. The room was spinning and she couldn't focus on anything. She saw two figures approach her, or was it four figures? She couldn't be sure.

"Are you okay?" One of them asked but Jessie couldn't hear. All she could hear was the thumping of her heart and then without warning, she fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Jeff awoke to a loud pounding on his door. He noticed Jessie was gone from next to him and assumed that it was her banging on the door. She knew he was a heavy sleeper and had probably forgotten her key card. He rolled out of bed and sleepily opened the door. Only to see that it wasn't Jessie, It was a breathless Randy Orton.<p>

"Randy what's up?" He asked, stepping out of the way so Randy could come in.

"Jessie collapsed at the gym. Medics are with her now but they're leaving for the hospital soon." He explained. Jeff's heart dropped. He was too late. He shook his head and picked up the nearest top he could find and slipped it on. He hopped around putting on his shoes and followed Randy out of the room. He didn't care that he was only wearing sweat pants. He needed to make sure that Jessie was okay.

When he got down to the lobby they were just taking her out to the ambulance. He ran up to the stretcher.

"Jessie!" He shouted as a medic pushed him back. "Hold on Jessie, I'm here." He said more softly as he watched them put her in the back of the ambulance. One of the medics then came to speak to him.

"Are you a boyfriend?" He asked. Jeff shook his head.

"She's… er… my best friend, please let me come with you?" He pleaded with the man who nodded and indicated for him to get in the back with the second medic. Jeff shot a look back at Randy who just nodded and climbed in.

He sat down in the seat at the head of the table and stroked her hair. The medic that was working on her sat down too as the doors were closed and they started at a high speed towards a hospital.

"Can you tell me any important details we need to know please?" The medic asked.

"She's anorexic. I've suspected it for a while but only got her to open up about it last night." He said shaking his head. The medic nodded and continued to work on Jessie. "Is she going to be okay?" Jeff asked, the words getting caught in his throat. She had to be okay, he hadn't told her how he felt about her yet. The medic looked at him with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I can't tell you for sure, but with plenty of nutrients and fluids I'm sure she'll make a full recovery." He said as the ambulance came to a stop and the back doors opened. Jeff stepped out first and let them wheel Jessie out and inside to the hospital.

He went to follow them into the emergency room but was pushed back by a doctor.

"Wait here please." He said and disappeared through the doors leaving Jeff standing outside them, helpless. He shook his head and sat down on one of the chair opposite the doors. He couldn't think straight, his mind was full of fear. What if she wasn't okay? What if he'd gained her trust enough for her to open up to him too late? He closed his eyes and tried to keep himself sane with positive thoughts.

"Jeff." He snapped his head up at the sound of his name and saw Hunter, Randy and John approaching him. He stood up and nodded to the three men.

"Who found her?" Jeff asked looking from each guy.

"She was in the gym with us, we noticed her starting to look weak and then out of no where she just went down. I stayed with her and John called 911." Randy explained. Jeff nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you." He said with a nod and looked at the doors which separated him from his love. He went and sat down again as Randy and John went to get coffee.

Hunter sat down next to him and patted his back.

"She's in the best place Jeff." He said. Jeff just nodded. He couldn't think about anything but his love for Jessie and the fact that she might never know.

"I know, I just can't help but think that I was too late. I mean I noticed her habits months ago but didn't talk to her about it until last night and now she's in there and I'm out here and she doesn't even know that I love her." Jeff slapped his hand over his mouth when he realised what he had just admitted to Hunter. Hunter just smiled and nodded.

"You're not too late Jeff. She's a tough girl, she'll make it through and when she does can I suggest one thing?" He asked. Jeff who had removed his hand from over his mouth and was now just flushing madly nodded. "Tell her you love her." Hunter finished with a smile and stood up. "You have my number, please text me when you know something." He said with a nod before walking off.

When he was left alone to his thoughts, he remembered about Jessie's sister and that she'd rung Jessie on his phone the other day. Pulling out his phone he went through his call log and found her number. He clicked dial and walked outside.

"Hello?" Julie answered on the 4th ring. Jeff could hear Jessie's nephews in the background.

"Hey, it's Jeff. Jessie collapsed this morning at the gym and I thought you needed to know." He said quickly as he tried to hold back his tears.

"You've got to be kidding. Again? Is she okay? Do you know?"

"I haven't heard anything yet but as soon as I do, I will ring you and what do you mean again?" He questioned.

"The last time she relapsed it took her collapsing before she considered accepting help and started to get better. I was afraid that it would happen again." Julie admitted.

"Oh. I'm sorry that I wasn't there, I didn't do enough."

"Don't be stupid, I know my sister better than anyone, if she didn't want you to help. You would never in a million years be able to. She's a stubborn little cow when she wants to be. Right, I'm looking up plane tickets as we speak." There was silence for a moment whilst Julie was relaying the information to who Jeff presumed was her husband.

"Julie?" Jeff asked and she came back on the line.

"Yeah?"

"I'm buying your plane ticket, you don't have to spend a single penny." Jeff announced. He didn't have a problem with spending money, especially when Jessie needed her family.

"Oh Jeff you really don't have to do that I can use my savings, I don't want to spend your money." Julie tried to object but Jeff wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No Julie, Jessie needs her family. Will it be just you or shall I book for all of you?" He asked.

"Just me, thank you Jeff, you don't realise how much this means to me."

"Not a problem, I'll book the flight then text you the details." Jeff promised and ended the call before dialling his brother's number.

Matt picked up on the second ring.

"Jeff, I heard about Jessie, how is she?" Matt asked straight away.

"I don't know yet but I need you to do me a huge favour, you need to book a plane ticket from London, Gatwick to Phoenix for her sister. I'll give you the money back when I've got time." Jeff was speaking a word a second but he'd been outside for a while now and just wanted to get back inside.

"Okay, give me a second." Jeff heard Matt say something to Reby then heard the familiar clicking of computer keys. "Okay the flight is at half 4 and she should get into phoenix around 1 tomorrow morning. I'll text you the flight number and things in a second."

"Thank you Matt. I owe you."

"It's not a problem Jeff just let me know when you know anything." Jeff nodded and ended the call. He slowly walked back inside and sat with Randy and John who had bought him a coffee. They all sat down, neither of them speaking, all of them just waiting for someone to tell them what was going on. Eventually after a while and after John had left to go back to the hotel, Randy spoke up.

"She's gunna be okay you know." He said with a nod. Jeff looked at him and nodded slowly.

"And then you can admit your real feelings for each other." John said with a weak smirk. Jeff raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you…"

"It's obvious Hardy, you and Jessie have been in love with each other since the day you first met. Only idiots can't see it." Randy interrupted. Jeff looked down at his feet.

"Oh come on, you are not denying that you love her." Randy said with an eyebrow raised. Jeff looked at him and back down to the floor.

"I love her more than anything." He said quietly.

"Then tell her." He said with a smile.

"I will." Jeff said confidently. And he would, as soon as he was allowed in to see her, he was going to confess everything.

A few moments later, a doctor emerged from the room where they had taken Jessie. Both Jeff and Randy jumped to their feet.

"Are you two here for Jessica Gilbert?" The doctor asked. Both the guys nodded. "She is in a coma due to malnutrition but she's stable. We've put her on a mix of nutrients and fluids to try and re-hydrate her. It's going to be a long process and there's no telling when she may wake, but we think we may have noticed her illness before it got too late." The doctor explained that there has been no permanent organ damage done with her starvation and that with hard work and a lot of help and support, Jessie would make a full recovery.

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief. Jessie was going to be okay. He looked up at the doctor.

"Can I see her?" He asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, but only one at a time." He said before walking away. Jeff looked to Randy who was already sitting down. He smiled at him before Jeff went into the room to see his love.

Jessie was lying on the bed, covered in various tubes which were supplying her blood stream with the nutrients that it had been missing for so long. There was still a nurse who was just finishing up connecting a few tubes. Jeff walked around the bed and took Jessie's hand in his own. He looked up at the nurse.

"Can she hear me?" He asked. The nurse smiled and nodded.

"She can hear everything going on around her, so just talk to her as if she's awake." The nurse smiled and left the room. Jeff thanked her as she left and then turned to face Jessie. She looked so peaceful but at the same time she looked drawn. He stroked her hand with his thumb and sat down.

"Jessie, I don't know what to do or what to say but you scared me." He said softly. He didn't know for sure whether she could hear him or not but he was going to talk anyway. "I haven't been completely honest with you Jessie, and I hope that you can hear me, and if you can, please wake up soon because I love you." He paused to hold back tears. "I love you damn it." He said and shook his head. "I think I have since I first laid eyes on you in the locker room all those months ago and then when we were at Matt's and we kissed in the pool, I knew then that this was a feeling that I couldn't avoid and that I was going to fall thick and fast and I did." He paused again, scanning her face for some sort of reaction. He knew it was a slim chance he would get one so early on but he could hope. "And now here we are, so I hope that you can hear me and if you can't well it doesn't matter because as soon as you wake up I'm going to tell you again. And I will tell you everyday throughout this whole ordeal just so you remember that I'm always going to be here for you. Whether it takes 3 months for you to get better or whether it takes 3 years, I'm here." He stood up and kissed her forehead before sitting down again. He let his tears fall down his cheeks as he stroked her hair and sent silent prayers to the Lord to have mercy on his heart and save her.

He had lost track of how long he'd been sitting there just clutching on to her hand for dear life when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that the message was from Julie.

_Boarding the plane now. See u soon. _

Jeff smiled and tapped back a reply before looking over at Jessie.

"Julie's on her way Jessie." He said softly. "And you know what would be really awesome? If you woke up before she got here." He smiled sadly. "Can you do that for me?" He asked and wasn't too disappointed when he got no reaction. He sighed sadly and decided to put some music on. He scanned through artists on his Ipod before remembering that Jessie had put some McFly on there in an attempt to get Jeff to like them. He smiled and clicked play. He would never admit this to any of the guys but this band McFly were warming on him. He put his ipod on the bed and leant back in his chair.

Closing his eyes, he listened to McFly and when No Worries came on he remembered when they last listened to this song.

_Jeff sat on Jessie's couch reading one of the books that had been sitting on her coffee table, he knew it was one of Jessie's favourites so he thought why not? However, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, Jessie, with the help from McFly, was making it practically impossible. _

"_I really think this could be the end of the world." Jessie sung out loud as she danced around her front room. She had the French doors wide open and a cigarette in her mouth. She didn't usually smoke inside but she was in a carefree mood so couldn't care less. _

_Jeff kept stealing glances at her from over the top of the book. He loved seeing her so lively and happy. She was happily singing loudly and dancing as she cleaned the apartment for them to go back on tour for a couple of weeks. _

"_Jeffery." Jessie sung from in the kitchen. He closed his book and joined her. _

"_Jessica." He replied with a smirk. She frowned at him then smiled again. She reached into the fridge and pulled out some sandwich things. _

"_Make yourself a sandwich, this stuff all needs using." She said with a light smile as she sparked up another cigarette and danced back off into the living room. With a shrug, Jeff made himself a sandwich. After all, he was getting pretty hungry. _

_When he joined Jessie back in the front room she was sitting on the couch still singing along to McFly. Jeff sat down next to her and she snuggled up against his side. He kissed the top of her head softly and she looked up at him and smiled. _

"_I don't want to leave again." she said with a sigh. Jeff nodded, in some ways, he didn't want to leave too. _

"_I do and I don't." He admitted. Jessie nodded. _

"_I hear ya." She said with a smile. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, with Jessie mouthing the lyrics to the McFly songs under her breath. Her singing voice got a little louder with each song. _

"_Times like these we'll never forget, staying up to watch the sunset, I'm glad I shared this with you. 'Cause you set me free, show me how good my life could be. I'm glad I shared this with you." She sung away almost forgetting that she was cuddled up to Jeff. He loved to hear her sing, any song she sung, became his favourite. _

"_There are no secrets to be told, nothing we don't already know. We've got no fears of growing old, we've got no worries in the world." She sung softly now aware that Jeff was listening. When she finished the song, Jeff's lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. He pulled away after a while and smiled. _

"_Your voice is my favourite thing to listen to." He said softly. _

Jeff was bought out of his daze when the door swung open and a nurse came in. He smiled at her and she nodded.

"Just a routine check, nothing to worry about." She said firmly when Jeff gave her a questioning look. The nurse nodded along to one of the McFly songs as she checked all of Jessie's tubes and stats.

"McFly eh? You don't strike me as the kind of guy that would like a band like that." The nurse said with a teasing smile. Jeff shook his head.

"They're Jessie's favourite band. I thought it might help her wake up quicker." He explained with a shrug. The nurse smiled.

"It has worked in cases like this one before, so you never know." She said before placing her clipboard back on the end of the bed and leaving the room. Jeff sighed and looked over Jessie.

She looked so ill, her face all drawn and colourless. He closed his eyes tight shut and sent a silent prayer asking the Lord to help Jessie find her inner strength to beat this illness. When he opened his eyes, Randy had come in and was standing in the door way.

"I'm heading back to the hotel. Are you staying?" He asked. Jeff nodded.

"I don't want to leave her, at least not until Julie is here. I don't want her waking up alone." Jeff said with a sad smile. Randy nodded in understanding and gave Jeff a pat on the back before leaving.

Jeff stroked Jessie's hair.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured and leant forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He sat back in the chair just gazing at her, willing her to wake up even if it was to fall straight back to sleep again, as long as he knew she was okay, he didn't care. That's all he wanted, was to know that she was okay and to tell her that he loved her and always will. His heart was hers, and she had his hand to hold. Jeff yawned and closed his eyes and out of pure exhaustion, he fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, all my stories have been suffering recently but here we are, an update at last. Not much to say really apart from as usual this hasn't been proof read so ignore all the silly mistakes I am actually shattered! And on a last note, review please? So I have something to wake up to. Many thanks. ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you know _

_In the morning light _

_You and I will be safe and sound. _

**Taylor Swift- Safe and Sound. **

24 hours had passed before Julie finally landed at the airport. She had no idea where she was going as she dragged her half packed suitcase through the arrivals hall. She was looking around for an exit when she noticed someone holding up a sign with her name on it. When she got closer she noticed that it was Matt Hardy. She approached him warily, a stammer in her heart. She'd watched Matt Hardy on the T.V since she was small, she'd never thought that she would be meeting him and even if she did she would have hoped for it to be in better circumstances.

"You must be Julie." He said with a smile. She nodded, still unsure what to make of her teenage idol standing in front of her.

"Hi?" she said at last. Matt just chuckled and took her suitcase from her.

"Jeff didn't want to leave Jessie on her own so I offered to come and collect you. Did you want to go straight to the hospital?" Matt asked. Julie chewed on her lip and nodded. She needed to see her sister. Matt smiled and lead them to the parking lot.

"So you're the older sister?" Matt asked as he drove towards the hospital. Julie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the eldest then there's our brother Phil, our brother who passed away and then Jessie. She's the baby of the family." Julie explained. Matt nodded and then frowned.

"Your brother passed away?" He asked. Jessie hadn't mentioned that to him before but then again, he rarely saw her when she was sober.

"Yeah, six years ago, he was severely disabled and his kidneys failed." Julie explained, a tear springing to her eye. Matt nodded in understanding.

"Jessie doesn't talk about him much." He said. Julie smiled and nodded.

"She did for a few years and then one day, she just stopped. She visits him every time she's home though."

Matt nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He dropped Julie off at the reception and gave her directions to the ward Jessie was on before leaving her to go and park up.

Julie practically ran through the halls of the hospital until she got to Jessie's room. She paused outside and looked through the window. She smiled at the sight of Jeff asleep with his head leant forward on the bed holding onto to Jessie's hand. She smiled to herself, he really did love her, seeing it in person it was clear as day to see. She stood and watched them for a few more moments before entering the room.

Jeff sat up bolt right and wide awake when he heard the door open which made Julie chuckle. He stood up and shook her hand.

"You must be Julie." He said. She nodded.

"That's me and I know who you are, thank you." She said as she walked over to Jessie and sat down in the seat opposite the one Jeff was asleep in. Jeff hovered awkwardly by the door for a moment.

"Do you want coffee?" He asked. Julie looked up at him and shook her head.

"No thanks, not really a coffee drinker." She said with a smile. Jeff nodded and slipped out of the room, leaving the two sisters alone.

"Jessica May, I know Jeff's probably already told you this but you need to wake up." She spoke softly as she stroked her hair. It was a motion that had always calmed Jessie. During the rough, grief filled nights where they had sat up and cried, Julie would always hold her close and stoke her hair. "You need to wake up because Jeff loves you and because I love you and because the boys love you." She spoke softly as a tear fell down her cheek. "I know you can hear me Jessie, so please just wake up." She pleaded and leant forward to kiss Jessie's forehead. Julie remained in silence for a few moments before speaking again.

"I know it's tempting to go with John but there's so much left here for you. Your career is flying, you have some amazing friends, the boys are so young, and then there's the budding romance with a certain Jeffery Nero Hardy who needs you to wake up so you can say the four words he's been dying to hear and if you don't know what they are I'll let you in on them, you need to say to him, I love you too." Julie chuckled for a moment and just looked at her sister's sunken face. There was no sign of movement and Julie let out a sigh. "Come on girl. Do it for me." She whispered and leant forward once more to place a kiss on Jessie's forehead. When she pulled back and took old of Jessie's hand, she noticed her eyelids starting to flutter. Her heart started hammering in her chest.

"Jessie?" She asked as she watched her sister's eyes flutter open for a second. Julie jumped up and ran to the door. She tore it open and looked for Jeff.

"Jeff. Get in here, I think she's waking up." She called and went back inside, followed moments later by Jeff who instantly grabbed Jessie's hand. Her eyelids were fluttering like mad and she was clenching her fist. Jeff looked panicked for a moment and gave a questioning look to Julie.

"She panicking because she can feel the I.V lines in her hands." Julie explained and filled Jeff in on Jessie's fear of needles as a nurse and doctor ran in.

A few gut wrenching moments passed until Jessie fully opened her eyes. She looked around the room and Jeff was instantly stroking her hair to calm her down.

"Don't panic. You're safe." He whispered to her.

"Where am I?" She croaked, her voice weak from her dry throat.

"You're in hospital but you're gunna be okay." He said softly. "You're gunna be okay." He repeated in a whisper, more to himself than anyone else. Jessie looked at him with a confused expression on her face before looking down at her hands and noticing the I.V lines. She threw herself into panic mode and started screaming and trying to pull the lines from her hands. Jeff was pushed back by the doctors as they tried to calm her but they couldn't. It was Julie who stepped forward.

"Jessica, stop it." She said in a firm voice. Immediately, Jessie stopped trying to pull the lines out and looked at her sister.

"JuJu." She said with a weak smile. Julie leant forward and hugged her baby sister close.

"You gave me such a scare little bird." She said through her tears of relief.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jessie cried. Julie shook her head.

"Don't feel sorry. All that matters is that you're going to be okay." She said softly as she gave Jessie another hug. She stood back up and smiled. "I'm going to call mum and Phil, tell her that everything is okay. I love you." She said before kissing Jessie on the cheek and leaving the room.

Jeff came forward when the doctor had finished his checks on Jessie and sat down next to her. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"I love you too." She said. Jeff broke out in a grin.

"You heard." He said. Jessie nodded and Jeff leant forward and captured her lips with his. He kissed her softly. He pulled away and grinned down at her. "We're going to help you get better. Together we can do it you know." He said. Jessie nodded, she wanted to get better now, for Jeff.

"How did Julie get here?" She asked.

"I bought her a plane ticket as soon as they brought you in here. I thought you would need her." Jeff explained.

"Thank you. What happened? I can't remember anything." Jessie said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You collapsed at the gym yesterday morning, Randy and John called an ambulance and you were brought here." Jeff explained what had happened and about Jessie's body shutting down. She started at him with her eyes wide. She'd done this to herself, again. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she turned her head away from him. Without warning and promptly on time, Her anorexic mind kicked in and all sense was gone from her mind. She was causing harm to the ones she loved once more. Everything would have been so much easier if they had just let her starve herself once more. She was fat, fatter than everyone around her. That's why she was in the hospital because she was too fat to be at home.

"Jessie?" Jeff's voice snapped her out of her daze but she still refused to look at him. She loved him and she knew that he was only saying that he loved her to trick her into waking up. No one could possibly love her the way she was, Fat. Fatter than an elephant, fatter than the fattest woman on earth. She shook her head and slowly looked to Jeff. Worry was plastered all over his face.

"We're gunna help you get better Jessie." He said softly and kissed her forehead. She shook her head. No one could help her, nothing could save her from this hell she was living. She turned her head away from Jeff and closed her eyes. For some reason, she was still tired as hell so it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

**A/N: Will Jessie accept the help or will she continue to push everyone away? We'll have to wait and see. **

**Also, a belated birthday to Mr Jeffery Nero Hardy seeing as I did start to write this chapter on his birthday but have been to busy to upload it :D**

**Also, I'M GOING TO TNA FAN INTERACTION IN LONDON. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek I am actually so excited for that, it is going to be awesome! Especially if one of the 8 superstars is Jeff D: D: **

**Also, sorry for the length of this one I'm planning to do a small time jump now so had to end this one soonish. **

**Anyway, Review? Many thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:** Okay, so I've had major problems with computers it's seriously frustrating me to the point where I'm having to write chapters on college computers and upload them from there because basically I dropped my laptop down the stairs and the screen snapped off and then it wouldn't connect to the internet so I borrow a very old laptop from a family member and then the charger burned out on that and it doesn't work without a charger so I have to wait until pay day to get a new one from ebay then obviously have to wait until that arrives to have a laptop eugh it's so annoying BUT here's a chapter (yay) and hopefully my techincal issues will be sorted soon! **

**Read and review maybe? They will cheer me up in this hour of absolute crapness.  
><strong>

**Anywho, enjoy some soppy writing for all those romance lovers out there. **

Jessie had been at her rehabilitation centre for a whole week before Jeff was allowed to visit. He had been talking to her through Skype when she was allowed computer time and she told him that she was okay but he wasn't so sure. She didn't look okay. He didn't know much about healing from an eating disorder, but he did know that they couldn't be cured over night.

As he threw his over night bag into the back of his car, he thought about seeing Jessie. He was nervous, he didn't really know what he would say or what he would do but aside from that he was happy that he would be seeing her again. He got into the drivers seat and turned the radio on as he pulled away from his house and started the journey to Charlotte, North Carolina.

The drive only took him 2 hours and soon he was checked into his home for the weekend, a small hotel just 10 minutes away from the centre where Jessie was. He put his bag down at the foot of the bed and looked around. He was so used to living in hotels now but this one had a different feeling to it, maybe it was because he was alone and didn't have Jessie with him or maybe it was because he was going to see her in just over half an hour. He pulled out his packet of cigarettes from his pocket and went out on to the balcony to smoke.

He'd always loved Charlotte, it was a beautiful place filled with tall and impressive structures of skyscrapers but contradicted by its glorious parks and tall, green trees. He looked out over the view and sighed. He was the kind of guy that could appreciate beauty. He saw it in everything and anyone, including the people that couldn't see it in themselves. That was what had originally attracted him to Jessie all those many months ago. Her beauty, her eyes that shone of a life time of sadness but the smile that lit up the room.

He finished his cigarette and went back inside. He checked the time and decided he would leave now and walk to the centre. He put his cigarettes and lighter back in his pocket along with his phone. He dug through his bag for the presents he bought for Jessie and left the hotel.

It took him just over 15 minutes to get there thanks to him taking a wrong turn somewhere and getting lost. He shook his head; he'd lose his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders. He walked up to the rehab which looked like a huge mansion. It was old and looked a bit eerie, he wondered how anyone could bear to stay there and then remembered that half the people there weren't there willingly.

He walked up to the receptionist who looked like she really didn't want to be there. She looked up at him and put on a false smile.

"May I help you?" She asked in a forced voice.

"I'm here to see Jessica Gilbert." He said. The woman nodded and handed him a visitors badge. He clipped it to his shirt.

"She's still in a session at the moment but if you take a seat, someone will come and get you when she's ready for visitors." Jeff thanked the girl and went to take a seat.

* * *

><p>Jessie sat in one of the seats in a circle. The room they were in was large with tall windows which let a lot of the sunlight in. She looked around at the other patients, group sessions were her least favourite. She hated them with a passion. She didn't want to share her problems with her therapist so why would she share them with a whole group of people? She stared out of one of the tall windows whilst a man who went by the name of Peter and had suffered from anorexia all through his teen years started to lead the group.<p>

"We have a few new people here today so shall we start by introducing ourselves and why we're here. I'll start, my name is Peter and I suffered from Bulimia for 6 years." He looked to the girl next to him who looked up at the group.

"My name is Lucy and I have Anorexia." The process went around the circle until it came to Jessie. She looked around panicked before opening her mouth to speak.

"My name is Jessie and anorexia has me." She said quietly. The group nodded and agreed with her and after the last two people were introduced, she looked down at the floor and tried to ignore the rest of the session. She just wanted it over so she could see her Jeff. Until this morning, she had forgotten about Jeff's arrival and now it was all she could think about.

"Jessie?" Her attention was brought back to the support group when Peter picked on her. "Have you anything to add to the session?" He asked. Nervously, she looked around the rest of the group. Everyone was staring at her with expectant expressions on their faces. She looked back to Peter and shrugged.

"I don't think so." She said with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked again. His techinque wasn't to pressure people but he did want to give them enough chance to share their stories. Jessie looked out the window. From the group therapy room, she could see into the recption. She looked just at the right time to see her rainbow haired saviour enter and book in. Automatically she smiled before turning back to the group.

"I'm sure." she said with a nod. It was half true. She wanted to tell people about Jeff's arrival but she thought that maybe they would think she was silly so she kept quiet just willing the session to finish so she could see him.

As she wished the session promptly finished and Jessie was making her way to reception to be reunited with Jeff.

* * *

><p>Jeff was sitting with his back towards the recpetion desk tapping his foot. He had lost track of time due to his nerves, he didn't quite know why he was nervous after all, it was only Jessie. The girl he has loved for many months. Maybe, that was why he was nervous, because he loved her and he didn't know if she still loved him. All this therapy and re-finding herself might make her see that she doesn't love him after all.<p>

"Jeffy." His head snapped around when he heard Jessie call his nickname. He didn't even need to see to know it was her, she was the only one that called him Jeffy. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he stood up and held his arms wide open. Jessie stepped into his open arms. He leant his head on her own, just taking in her scent, a smell he had missed so much in the past week. After a while, Jessie stepped back. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You came." She said softly. Jeff nodded.

"Of course I came, I had to see you." He said. "I've missed you." He wrapped his arms around her once more. She looked awful, her face was still drawn and her skin still had a yellowish tint but that meant nothing to Jeff. To him, she still looked perfect.

"I've missed you too." Jessie said weakly. She stepped back from Jeff and smiled. He looked just the same, the only thing that had changed was his hair colour but Jessie expected nothing less from him. It was now black but with his natural blonde showing through in a section. Jessie reached up and ran her hands through his blonde section. Jeff smiled.

"You like?" He asked. Jessie nodded.

"I love it, you should leave all of it blonde." She said. Jeff shrugged. He hadn't left his hair its natural colour since he was 15. It would be weird for him to have it now but he considered it for Jessie. Maybe he would for his next visit.

"I'll think about it." He said with a smile. Jessie smiled back at him and they both stood in the reception just looking at each other for a while before Jessie spoke again.

"Shall we go outside?" She asked. Jeff nodded and took her hand so she could lead him out into the sensory garden.

The garden was designed with pathways around a main field where patients could sit and make daisy chains, this was a habit that Jessie had picked up in her free time between therapy sessions.

She lead Jeff into the middle of the large field that was covered in wild flowers, Jeff was wishing that he had brought his sketch pad with him. The sight of Jessie making daisy chains would have made a lovely sketch. He would try a memorise the moment and sketch it later but he knew it wouldn't be the same.

"Tell me honestly, how's your therapy going?" He asked after a while. Jessie looked up at him with a distant look in her eyes. She was hoping that they had avoided that subject but she should have known.

"It's... okay." She said and looked back down at the flowers in her hand. Jeff sighed but decided not to pressure the subject too much.

"I'm going back to work on Monday." He said trying to make conversation. Jessie looked up at him and smiled.

"That's awesome." She said with a genuine smile. Jeff nodded.

"They're giving me a push."

"Oh my. You'll be champion in no time." She said with a grin.

"Hopefully, it'll be good to know that my talents are being used even if my contract is up in 8 months time." He said with a sigh. He chewed on his bottom lip before declaring what he really wanted to say. "I had an interesting phone call the other day."

"Oh, who was that from?" Jessie asked, looking up from her daisy chain.

"Dixie Carter." Jeff bit back a smile as he watched the cogs turning in Jessie's head before she made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"The owner of TNA?" She asked. Jeff slowly nodded. "What was she phoning for?"

"Well, they've had news about my contract coming to an end at the WWE and they've offered me one with them." He explained. Jessie looked down at the floor. She had no idea what to say.

"Are you going to take it?" She asked. Jeff chewed on his bottom lip again.

"I don't know." He said and honestly, he didn't. "There's one more thing." Jessie looked up at him with her eyebrow slightly raised.

"And that one more thing is?" She asked. Jeff smiled.

"When you're out of here, Dixie will be ringing you too. She even said she might visit you here." Jeff couldn't hide the excitement from his voice. Jessie looked at him blankly.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because she sees your potential and they already have an inter-gender tag team division and she believes we will fit perfectly together. Please just consider it?" He was practically pleading. Jessie nodded. It was tempting to follow Jeff over to TNA, very tempting indeed. She didn't really want to be at the WWE without him and she knew that the way things were going for the women's division her talent wouldn't be used to it's full potential. She looked at Jeff and smiled.

"I'll consider it and then talk to her when she gets in contact with me." She said. Jeff grinned and pulled her in for a hug. He had already said to himself that he would only leave the WWE if Jessie would come with him. He knew the guys at TNa thanks to Matt and Shannon and he knew that all the girls were a lot nicer than the ones in the WWE so he knew that Jessie would feel more comfortable there.

After their conversation about both moving to TNA, they sat and made small talk for a while. Jeff was just happy for Jessie's company but there was still something on his mind. As they both laid on their backs and watched the clouds, he turned his head to look at Jessie. He would never stop being amazed at her beauty and more than that he would never stop being amazed by her eyes, they were a dark brown, almost black, and they shone with a sadness that Jeff would never be able to understand. They had a glass coating to them that made them shine in the sunlight, truly mesmorizing. He didn't realise he was smiling until Jessie spoke.

"What're you smiling at?" She asked. Jeff shook his head.

"Just at you and how beautiful you are." He reached out a hand and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I know you don't believe me right now but you really are the most beautiful girl I've ever set my eyes on and I hope that one day soon you will believe that." He spoke softly and slowly, making sure that Jessie knew that he meant every word that was coming out of his mouth. "Which, leads me to my next question." He paused for a moment and scanned Jessie's face. Her glassy eyes looked like they were about to leak tears and he worried for a moment that he had upset her. "Jessie, in the hospital I admitted my feelings for you, I told you everything and then you woke up and returned those feelings but nothing more was said so now is my chance to ask you this very important question." He paused for another moment to swallow the lump in his throat. "Will you, Jessica May Gilbert, do the honours of becoming my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>Jessie looked at Jeff with a blank expression on her face. She wasn't expecting that kind of question. Her heart was hammering in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach were dancing around in overdrive. She wanted to say yes. She needed to say yes but her mouth just kept opening and closing with no words exiting. Instead she managed a nod of her head. Jeff broke into a grin and leant forward to place a tender kiss on her lips. When he pulled away Jessie smiled until she saw Cara, her personal weigh in supervisor, approach them. Jeff turned to see what Jessie was frowning at and noticed the offical looking woman appraoching. They both sat up as Cara appraoched.<p>

"Hey Jessie, I'm really sorry to break this up but it's time for your weigh in." She said with a smile. Jessie stood up followed by Jeff. They turned to face each other and she stepped into his open arms. He gave her a quick kiss goodbye and promised her that he'd be back next weekend and that he would swarm her with emails in the meantime. Reuctantly, he walked away leaving Jessie just staring after him dreading the next 10 minutes.

"Was that your boyfriend Jessie?" Cara asked as they started to walk back inside. Jessie nodded. "You've never mentioned him before." Cara stated. Jessie shrugged.

"I have but you'll know him as Jeff." She said simply. Cara smiled.

"So that's the Jeff you talk about and email all the time, he's a real catch Jessie." She said with a chuckle as they approahced the weigh in room. Jessie will have to have gained 2lbs or she would have to have a calorie rise at meal times and an added snack time. Her heart hammered in her chest as she took her shoes off and prepared to step on the scale. Half of her wishing that she had gained weight and half of her wishing she hadn't.

She stepped onto the scales and closed her eyes. It was a deathly few seconds before Cara let her know her fate.

"Well done Jessie. You've put on exactly 2lbs." Cara said. Jessie opened her eyes and just looked at Cara blankly. She didn't know what to feel, happy that she was making progress or sad because she was gaining weight. This process was going to be a long road but it was one that Jessie needed to take.

She stepped off the scales and took her shoes off.

"Your reward is computer time and I hope that you continue to make progress during the course of this next week. Do you know where you need to go now?" Cara asked as she finished writing down Jessie's weigh in details. Jessie nodded it was half 3, which meant that it was snack time.

Slowly, Jessie started to make her way to the lunch room to find her place with her plate of snacks on. She hated meal times and snack times but it was something she needed to do. She needed to get better. For Jeff, and for her career.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff walked into the impact zone in Orlando. He was here to meet with Hulk and Dixie about returning to TNA. His last run in TNA had been tragic but rewarding at the same time and he was keen to return.

"Jeff!" Someone called from behind him. He turned to see Ken Anderson approaching him. Jeff smiled and nodded a hello.

"Alright mate, haven't seen you round here for a while." Ken said as he got to Jeff.

"Contract negotiation." Jeff said simply. Ken grinned.

"Awesome, it'll be good to have you around Hardy." Ken slapped Jeff on the shoulder and they walked into the building together.

Jeff knew as soon as he walked in that this was the place for him. He loved being in the WWE but TNA had a different appeal to it. It had a better sense of brotherhood. Everyone knew each other and backstage everyone was friends. He bade a goodbye to Ken at the locker room and continued on his journey to Hulk's office.

He knocked on the door and was welcome by Hulk Hogan himself.

"Jeff. It's good to see you again brother." He spoke in his usual husky and deep voice. Jeff shook his hand.

"It is indeed man. It's been some time." He turned to Dixie and smiled. He shook her hand. "Good to see you again too Dixie."

He sat down in the chair next to Dixie as Hulk went around and sat behind his desk. Although this was a meeting about his future career, Jeff felt oddly at ease so he leant back in the chair and crossed his leg over his other.

"So Jeff, we want to offer you a two year contract with TNA." Hulk began to list the terms and conditions of his contract. TNA were looking to expand the knockouts tag team belts, much like the WWE were attempting and failing to do, and turn them into a mixed tag-team division and much like Hunter, they wanted Jeff and Jessie to front line the whole thing.

"We've spoken closely with Vince and Hunter and they are both willing to terminate both yours and Jessie's contract as they have new talent lined up to take your spaces." Dixie explained. Jeff nodded in understanding. He knew that Jessie would love TNA. There was a lot less pressure between the girls here than there was in the WWE. Everyone was everyone's friend.

"How is Jessie doing?" Hulk asked. Jeff smiled as he remembered the last time he had spoken to her, she was doing extremely well in her recovery but it would still be a long while until she was healthy and completely in remission.

"She is well, her recovery is going in leaps and bounds. She's gaining the right amount of weight and responding well to her therapy sessions. When I spoke to her yesterday she sounded much happier than previous times." As Jeff spoke Hulk nodded.

"Have we got a time on her recovery?" Hulk asked.

"She was admitted for a three month stay so she has two months left." Jeff felt bad talking about Jessie like that but he knew that it would be easier for him to explain all this that it would be for Jessie. Hulk nodded and handed over a contract to Jeff.

"Take a read over this and let me know if there's anything you want changed. Jeff nodded and started to read through.

The contract stated that Jeff, alongside being part of the mixed tag division, would take part in the Bound For Glory series with a chance to have a title match at Bound For Glory. He would be in the final four way that would not be scripted so it was up to him to prove that he could win. He read through the rest of the contract and looked up at Hulk.

"Sounds good to me." He said. Hulk grinned.

"Well if it's good to you brother, it's good to me." He handed over a pen for Jeff to sign the contract, he did so willingly. He was due to come in as a surprise entrant to the battle royale at the start of the Bound For Glory series but until then he was still contracted to WWE.

Jeff handed the signed contract to Hulk and they both stood up. They shook hands and Hulk guided his newest roster member out of the office.

Jeff walked back to his car with his head in the clouds. He was coming back to the place he loved and he was coming back with the girl he loved.

* * *

><p>Jessie sat in the reception room of the rehabilitation centre. She had been here for a whole month and was making steady process. She was now waiting for a meeting with a new counsellor.<p>

"Jessica Gilbert?" A small lady with grey hair tied up in a bun on top of her head and half moon glasses called from the doorway of her office. Jessie slowly stood up and followed the lady through the large, wooden door.

The office was a rich, red colour and tall windows lined the far wall. A large oak desk was situated in the middle of the room and the other three walls were lined with photos of children and teenagers who Jessie assumed were the ladies family.

The lady rounded the desk and sat down in her large, black chair. She indicated to the seat in front of her and Jessie sat down.

"Hello Jessica, is there a different name you would prefer to be called?" The counsellor asked.

"Most people call me Jessie but I don't mind." Jessie said with a nervous smile. She pulled her long sleeves over her hands and fiddled with a loose piece of thread on the inside.

"Well my name is June and like everyone else here, I am here to help you." June spoke with soft tone and didn't sound condescending. Jessie looked up at her and smiled. "Now you are here because of your anorexia correct?" June asked. Jessie nodded.

"I don't have anorexia, anorexia has me." She said quietly. June raised her eyebrows.

"Can you explain what you just said to me?" She asked. Jessie nodded.

"When I stopped eating, I thought this would never happen to me. I was only going to lose a little bit of weight then I'd be fine but I was wrong and soon all of waking thoughts were about not eating and losing weight. Very rapidly, anorexia took control of my life. Ana had her hold on me very securely. She controls my thoughs, my movements, what I do, how I sleep. Everything." Jessie had never really told anyone that before but for some reason, the worlds flew out of her mouth. Maybe it was because Ana didn't have such a strong hold on her now. Ana was losing and Jessie was winning. All the while Jessie spoke June listened and took notes. She had heard girls like Jessie describe their Anorexia like this before but everytime it was heart breaking.

"And has your anorexia still got a hold on you?" June asked. Jessie thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not so much now. Being here has helped so much. I'm not prefect yet and there are times when Ana still has the hold on me and makes me feel miserable but those days are getting further and further apart." Jessie smiled for a moment before looking back down at her sleeve. June nodded and took notes again.

"Thank you Jessie, that's very interesting and I can see already that you're making progress by the fact that you're here and you are willing to talk to me and take the next steps into recovery." June paused and smiled. She placed her hands linked together on the desk infront of her. Jessie sat back in her chair and chewed on the inside of her bottom lip. "Now the point of our sessions is to help you piece together your story. This can take as much or as little time as it needs and if you ever find a session too difficult, don't be afraid to tell me and we can slow things down." June paused again and looked to Jessie for confirmation that she was happy to carry on. Jessie nodded and smiled nervously. "Now, let's start at the beginning, how was your childhood?"

Jessie thought for a moment and let herself be dragged back to a time when losing weight and looking perfect didn't matter.

"My childhood was good. It wasn't perfect and there were struggles but I was a happy child." Jessie smiled as a childhood memory came back to her.

_It was Christmas Eve, and the Gilbert household had a buzz of excitement in the air. Jessie, Julie, Justin and John were surrounding their mother in the kitchen as she prepared a glass of milk, carrots and a mince pie to leave on the fireplace for Santa. Jessie, the youngest of the four Gilbert children was on John's lap in his wheelchair. She turned to him and smiled. _

_"These are for Santa and his reindeer. He's going to bring us lots of presents." She beamed. _

_"Santa's going to bring me a new tape player." Julie said with a smile. _

_"And he's going to bring me a BB gun!" Called out Justin as he jumped around the kitchen pretending to shoot everything. _

_"He's going to bring me a new dolly and he's going to bring John some new lights for his bedroom so it can look prettier." Jessie finalised __as her mother handed her the plate of carrots and started to wheel the wheelchair into the lounge with Julie and Justin following behind. Jessie handed the plate to her eldest brother who placed it on the mantel piece. _

_"Mummy?" Jessie asked. _

_"Yes darling?"_

_"Is the reason why Santa's so fat because he eats everyone's cookies that he leaves them?" She asked, her big dark eyes wide. Her mum smiled. _

_"Yes honey, if you eat too much you get fat. Now it's time for bed all of you, or Santa won't be coming at all." She warned and helped Jessie of John's lap so she could follow her older brother and sister up stairs but not before she gave John one last kiss. _

_"Good night John, see you in the morning." She said and with a skip in her step she headed upstairs whilst singing "It's Christmas tomorrow." _

Jessie smiled. "The tough times were when my brother was ill. If he was in hospital then we would be sent to live with other family members or other family members would come and live at home with us. It was tough but we got through, it was life. I enjoyed school, Primary and middle school were awesome and I had some of the best days there. I had friends and nothing mattered. Everyone was different but we didn't care, we just wanted to have fun." Jessie paused as she remembered her first day at high school. "It was high school that things changed. I was 12, in year 7. I wasn't like the other girls, I didn't wear make-up, I didn't watch what I ate, I didn't hide the fact that I loved bands that were not cool, I was obsessed with wrestling and I didn't hide the fact that my brother was disabled. The other girls didn't like it. They wanted me to be like them. They called me names, hurtful names like fat and they called my brother names like Spastic and many of them said he was a vegetable. I ignored it all at first, I carried on like nothing phased me but after a year of constant torture; Name calling, being tripped up, people sabotaging my work, it got too much. I started to skip meals. I wanted to be thin like the girls that were making my life hell. I thought that if I was thin, they would start to like me. I stopped wearing wrestling T-shirts and started copying what they were wearing. I kept my music taste a secret and started to listen to the music that they all liked. It was hell and it's only now I can see what a horrible person I must have been but it worked. The girls stopped picking on me and instead accepted me into their group." Jessie paused again. June nodded as she scribbled down notes. Jessie had tears in her eyes, she knew that this was only the beginning, her story got worse.

"You don't have to say anymore today Jessie, if you don't want to." June said in a soothing voice. Jessie shook her head.

"I've started now so I shall carry on." She said confidently and with a smile. June nodded and indicated for her to do so. "So I was finally being accepted, but I wasn't being accepted for who I was. I was the definition of fake and all the while I was with them, I was still skipping meals and doing everything in my power to lose weight. I would get up early and go for a run, making sure that I was home before the rest of my family were home. I signed up to the junior gym and would spend three evenings a week there. Mum thought nothing of it, she thought I wanted to get fit so that when I was old enough I could train to become a wrestler. That's what I told her and skipping meals was easy, she was so busy with John that it never occured to her that her daughter was starving herself to fit in at school. It didn't take long for the effects to show. Mum noticed that I needed new trousers and when the trousers were two sizes smaller she started to worry. She would watch me as I ate dinner but that didn't bother me because I would just go and make myself sick afterwards. It carried on for months, years even before I was hospitalised." Jessie shook her head and stopped talking. June looked up from her notes.

"And were you forced into hospital?" She asked. Jessie Nodded. "And how did that make you feel?"

"I hated it. I resented my mother for sending me there. I was hateful towards everything and I got in trouble numerous times for breaking the rules like forcing myself to be sick or going for a run." Jessie remembered her first stay in a rehab centre. She was determined that she wasn't going to recover, at that point, she wanted anorexia. She wanted to fit in.

"How long was your first stay in hospital?" June asked again.

"Eight months in total." Jessie nodded. She had spent nearly a year in that place, fighting against recovery. But she wasn't alone there, there were people that were in the same boat and they would all fight together.

"What happened when you came out?" June asked, she had put her pen down and was now looking at Jessie, scanning her body language.

"I went back to school and started my GCSE's. I'd started smoking in the centre, it was a way to stop from eating proper meals. It's a habit I still do now but it's a habit that lead me to meet some real friends. Friends that didn't care if I watched wrestling and listening to McFly. The friends that did care when I didn't eat or made myself sick." Jessie smiled as she remembered when she first met Jess.

_It was semi-nice weather, as far as England went and Jessie was sitting in English with her somtach rumbling. She didn't want to smoke at school, she knew that there was a high chance that she would get caught but she didn't want to eat either. She may have spent eight months in hospital but she hadn't recovered. She didn't think she would ever recover. _

_She looked around the class and noticed two girls at the back rolling a cigarette. She watched them as they managed to roll and hide it from the teacher. She smiled as she thought that they would know where to smoke. At the end of the class, she appraoched them and in a queit voice asked. _

_"Hey, do you know anywhere you can smoke without getting caught?" _

_The two girls smiled and nodded before looping their arms through Jessie's and leading her outside to the basketball courts. _

_"You're the girl with anorexia aren't you?" Asked one of the girls. She was smaller than Jessie, and had blonde hair but she was thin and very pretty. Jessie nodded. "My name's Hollie." She said with a smile. "And this is Jess." She said introducing the other girl who was lighting her cigarette._

_"My name's Jess too, but most people call me Jessie." The three girls smiled and smoked their cigarettes without getting caught. Jessie explained to them about being in hospital and coming out and how she was better but not completely recovered. The other girls explained that they had started smoking to fit in with the same group that had triggered Jessie's anorexia but now they realised that they were a waste of space so they've broken it off with them and are now riding as a duo. Jessie smiled. She liked Jess and Hollie. They were awesome. She hoped that they would stay friends for a long time. _

"I believe that this is a good place to stop and re-start in our next appointment which is in a few days time. I'm so happy that you've opened up to me Jessie. You really are a truly wonderful girl and I hope that we can help you finally get peace." June smiled and stood up. She shook Jessie hand and lead her out of the office. Jessie said her thank you and walked back to her room. She had telephone time booked where she could ring Jeff and it was only a few days until the weekend where he would be coming to visit. She looked forward to his visits. She loved showing him how far she had come and how she was doing this for him.

**A/N: Read and review? I would muchly appreicate it :D **


	15. Chapter 15

Jeff was driving the all too familiar drive that took him to the rehab centre where Jessie was staying. She had been making awesome progress and was starting to look healthier as well as thinking and feeling healthier.

Pearl Jam was blaring out of his stereo in the car and he sung out loud whilst driving. At the moment he lived for the weekends where he could see Jessie. It didn't matter is she was feeling down and wasn't good company to him, she was always good company and just sitting next to her not speaking was enough for him and he was extra excited to see her this weekend because in his bag he had their contacts for TNA to read through. They were contract gold and an idiot wouldn't sign them. It was because of that he was sure that Jessie would sign up too. He needed to move back to TNA but he wouldn't be doing it without her.

He pulled into the parking lot of the rehab and grabbed his bag from the passenger side. He locked the car and headed in. As usual, Jessie was waiting for him in reception. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too." Jessie replied, her tone was deflated and Jeff knew instantly that she was not having a good day.

"Is there somewhere we can talk without too many people hearing?" He asked. Jessie nodded and took his hand.

"There's only a few people in the T.V room at the moment, we can go in there." She said with a weak smile. Jeff nodded and let her lead the way.

They made themselves comfy on one of the couches.

"So how have you been?" Jeff asked. Jessie paused for a moment and the smile wiped from her face.

"Okay, I guess." She mumbled.

Jeff leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It will get better." He promised. Jessie looked up at him and smiled. As long as she had him, it would be better.

"If I keep going the way I am, I should be discharged soon." Jessie explained. Jeff grinned.

"That's good isn't it?" He asked as he wondered why Jessie didn't seem happy about this.

"Well it is, but I'm scared that without anyone watching or pushing me to eat and get better that I'll slip into my old ways again." She spoke quietly and looked down at the floor.

Jeff put his hand under her chin and brought her face up to his.

"I'll be there to make sure that you stay healthy and if you're serious about having someone keep a close eye on you then I'm your man." Jeff had a plan in his mind but he didn't know whether or not it would be too early and Jessie would freak out.

"But you're not with me all the time." Jessie complained.

"Move in with me then." Jeff spoke the words before he thought them and held his breath as he waited for Jessie's response. There were so many better ways to ask someone to move in with them and blurting it out suddenly was not one of them.

"I… er… move in with you?" Jessie repeated, shocked that Jeff would want to live with her. Jeff smiled and nodded.

"Move in with me on the Hardy Compound. The house is way too big for me on my own and you say that you need someone to help you at any hour of the day then it's the perfect arrangement." He was gaining more confidence now and realised that Jessie moving in was the best idea he'd has in a long time.

"What about my flat?" She asked.

"You could sell it or keep it and rent it out to people." Jeff suggested. Jessie nodded and then had a brain wave.

"I could offer it to Jess, she mentioned how she would love to live over here when she last came to visit, she'd easily be able to find a job behind a bar in Raleigh and then she'll be close to me too." Jessie was beaming and the idea of moving in with Jeff was appealing to her.

"So will you move in with me?" Jeff asked again. Jessie paused for a moment then grinned.

"Yes, I'll move in with you."

Jeff threw his arms around her and hugged her tight. He showered her face with kisses in glee.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and the lack of updates. My muses have been failing me recently which leads me to saying that this story will now include a time jump of 6 months because that's where the little muses I've had have taken me. So yeah, next chapter will take place in 6 months time after this one. **

**Thank you for all your support, reads and reviews. You guys are gr8. **

**Now you've read all of this babble, go and review :') **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am sorry for the lack of updates. My muses have been rubbish and it sucks I know but here I am! With a new chapter so enjoy and review. **

Jessie was still on the road to recovery. There were days when she didn't want to eat and it was on those days where Jeff reminded her how far she'd come and that she could make it. It was Jeff that had kept her going; he really had been her knight in shining armour. Jeff and the move to TNA.

When she announced that she was leaving WWE her fans were devastated, she'd received so much mail asking her why that she couldn't reply to them all instead, she posted a video on YouTube.

_Jessie sat in her and Jeff's front room looking at the camera. _

"_Hi guys, there's been so many of you asking me the same question, why I left the WWE and I'm going to tell you honestly, it just wasn't the place for me. You guys, my fans, are amazing. You have all supported me through the last year and for that I just want to thank you. Without your support I don't know where I'd be. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to all your letters and well wishes, this is why I've made this video._

_My short but amazing run in the WWE was that, amazing and it's thanks to you fans for that and I was sad to leave but I have the news for you here and now that I have signed with TNA. Those of you who watch it will know that my debut is next week and to those of you who don't now's a good time to start. _

_To those who have asked if I'm okay, yes, I am much better. The last 9 months have been difficult but I can now officially say that I'm on the way up and that now is the time. So to any of you guys out there struggling to cope with the things that are going on in your life, take a deep breath and relax. All you have to do is smile and look around and I know that you'll find a reason to live. Thank you very much for all your support and I hope to see you all again soon." Jessie smiled and waved to the camera before stopping the recording._

The video had been a hit and when it came to Jessie's debut, the viewing figures of TNA rocketed. Turns out that people tuned in to see her. Now she was living the life she thought being a professional wrestler would be. The travelling wasn't too bad and she had got to make some amazing friends.

Her storyline as Jeff's sidekick had done really well but as she walked into Dixie Carter's office, she knew something was up. Not something bad, but something.

"Hi there Jessie," Dixie smiled and indicated to the seat opposite her. Jessie smiled and sat down as Hulk and Brooke Hogan walked in and took seats too.

"We have a new storyline for you." Hulk said proudly. Jessie stared at him in awe as he pitched the idea to her. She would never get over the fact that Hulk Hogan was her boss. It was something she could have never dreamed of. When he finished speaking, he looked at her with anticipation.

"It sounds awesome. I'll do it." She declared. Hulk clapped his hands together.

"Brilliant. I'll leave you with Dixie and Brooke to sort out script and we'll run the storyline at Lockdown." Hulk said and stood up. Jessie stood too and shook his hand. "It's an honour to have you on board Jessica." He said with a smile.

"It's an honour to be here." She said as she watched him leave.

"Let's get to work." Dixie declared as the three women took seats around the desk and started brainstorming ideas on how to make the storyline work.

After a few hours, the storyline was finished and sent off to the production team. The ball was in motion.

Jessie thanked the girls and headed off to find Jeff who had been in a similar meeting with Devon, D-lo, Bully Ray and Hulk Hogan. She found him standing outside Hulk's office. She smiled as she walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you ready for this storyline?" He asked. He had a worried look on his face, it was a big storyline to take on and he was worried about his girlfriend.

"I'm more than ready; this is my chance to really get the spotlight." She beamed. Jeff grinned. That was his girl.

"Your carriage awaits." He said and they walked hand in hand to their rental and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Jessie and Jeff arrived at the venue for the PPV knowing that this was the night Jessie's career in TNA really took off. They walked through catering and stopped to talk to Bully.<p>

"You ready for tonight?" He asked. Jessie nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said with a smile. Bully nodded.

"Meet me here at the beginning of the PPV, I know you know everyone already but I'll take you to the guys and you can wait there with me, if that's alright with Jeff." He said and looked to Jeff for approval. Jeff nodded and Bully left them to it.

The pair went into their joined locker room and dumped their stuff. Jessie got changed into a black pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. She burshed through her hair and scraped it up into a pony tail. She applied a little make-up. She made her eyes look dark then turned to show Jeff.

"How do I look?" She asked. Jeff looked her up and down and instantly felt heat growing inside him. She looked amazing. Amazing and badass. He stepped closer to her and slid his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You look amazing." He whispered and placed a soft but long kiss on her lips. The kiss heated up but nothing could happen because the pair were interupted by a knock on the door. "Saved by the knock on the door." Jeff said with a wink. Jessie laughed and went to open the door to see Bully standing on the other side.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure am." She replied and gave Jeff a peck goodbye before following Bully Ray out of the door.

* * *

><p>The PPV was in full swing and it was nearly time for the main event. The crowd was on fire and Jessie was more than ready to get this thing started. She knew that it could upset a few people but she didn't mind, it was a big step forward for her in her career so she was prepared to tred on some toes as she does so. She was sitting watching the lethal lockdown event when Bully approached her.<p>

"Ready to go?" He asked. Jessie nodded and together they went to catch up with Jeff.

Jeff gave her a quick hug and kissed the top of her head. They were due to go out together and as the count down started she nodded at Bully as he disappeared through the curtain and made his way to the ring with Hulk and Brooke. She knew what she was doing. She'd rehearsed it in her mind. Nothing could go wrong.

Jeff's theme hit and the couple headed out into the packed arena.

_Jeff Hardy accompanied by his girlfriend and side kick Jessie made their way to the steel cage. They kissed just before Jeff climbed in and Jessie jumped down off the ramp and took her seat on the opposite side of the ring to Brooke and Hulk. The fans were chanting for Hardy and the match begun. _

_The match was in Jeff's favour. He was going to win, everyone was sure of it until Aces and Eights came out. Jessie used all her acting skills to act scared. She clung to the side of the cage and screamed at Jeff to watch out. It was as Jeff had his back turned to her that she circled the ring and joined Devon who handed her a hammer. With a sly smile, she climbed up the side of the cage and sat on the top, she threw the hammer into Bully who used it against Jeff to hit him once in the back and roll him up for the pin. _

_1... 2... 3! _

_The bell rung and the rest of Aces and Eights including Jessie jumped into the ring. Devon handed her and Bully their leather jackets and with a nod to each other they put them on. The crowd were shocked into a practical silence before they started booing and shouting in outrage. A micrphone was given to Bully who started to speak to Brooke and Hulk. _

_"I used you!" He shouted and laughed. "That's right, I used all of you!" He shouted as the rest of Aces and Eights including Jessie cried out with laughter. "I'm the president of the Aces and Eights and this little chick right here, she's my co-ordinator." He declared pulling Jessie towards him and handing her the micrphone. It was her time to shine. _

_"That's right. We fooled you all. Innocent little Jessie and loving Bully Ray pulled the wool over all of your eyes." She spoke with a hostile tone to her voice. She slowly walked over to Jeff who was seated in the corner of the ring. She leant down in front of him. _

_"And you, you were just my stepping stone towards me true calling, Aces and Eights." She said in a loving tone and stood up before smashing Jeff in the head with the microphone and dropping it to the floor and re grouping with the gang. She threw her hands in the air with the symbol of Aces and Eights as the camera's finished recording. _

Jessie along with everyone else left the arena and headed backstage. She'd done it. She'd completed the start of her new storyline at TNA and she felt good.


End file.
